harem
by Karasu696
Summary: di mata suami dan anak nya mikoto adalah wanita yang sangat baik, dia penyayang dan selalu sabar. tapi mereka tidak tau apa yang di lakukan mikoto di belakang. #Eventupdeteserentak-FNI.
1. Chapter 1

Desklaimer: bukan punya saya!

Pairing: naruto x mikoto x kushina dll...

Warning: typo dll...

NTR, LEMON, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!

Di dalam sebuah kamar dua orang sedang saling bercumbu,si wanita memiliki rambut hitam panjang sedang telentang di atas kasur, di atas nya seorang pria beramput pirang sedang memompa tubuh nya naik turun.

"ah ah ah naruto-kun lebih cepat aku hampir keluar" yap dia naruto seorang pria tampan dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru sedang menggagahi wanita di bawah nya." mikoto–chan kau sangat nikmat". Si wanita yang bernama mikoto hanya bisa mendesah saat goyangan leleki di atas nya semakin cepat.

" akhh... penismu sunggung hebat naru-kun aku sudah tak kuat ahhh.. ahhh.. ahhh.." "  
aku juka mikoto-chan aku akan keluarkan di dalam."

Naruto semakin menggila saat puncak kenikmatan sudah hampir datang, sampae sampae ranjang yang mereka tempati ikut bergoyang. "kyaahhh... aku keluaaarrr... naruto-kun..." dan bersamaan dengan itu naruto juga memuntah kan seperma nya kedalam rahim mikoto." hah hah hah kau hener bener perkasa bisa membuat ku keluar berkali kali naruto"  
" tentu saja mikoto-chan memang nya suamimu yang tidak bisa memuaskanmu" ucap naruto sambil mencabut penisnya dalam vagina mikoto dan terlihat lah cairan cinta mereka yang mengalir keluar dari vagina mikoto." kau keluar sangat banyak naruto sampai rahimku tidak bisa menampung semua sepermamu"  
"hehe... sepertinya itu cukup untuk membuatmu hamil mikoto-chan"  
" tenang saja aku sudah minum obat pencegah kehamilan,"

Saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat setetelah pergumulan mereka. Di bawah selimut yang sama mereka saling berpelukan." aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau suamimu mengetahui apa yang kita lakukan ini mikoto-chan pasti dia akan membunuh kita."ucap naruto sambil memainkat rambut mikoto. " kau tenang saja naru-kun fugaku tidak akan tau saat ini dia sedang tidur pulas di kamar nya". mereka memang bercinta di rumah mikoto, tepatnya di kamar tamu , setelah memcampurkan obat tidur di minuman suami serta anak nya sat makan malam bisa di pastikan mereka tidak akan bangun sampai besok pagi. "aku tak menyangka ternyata kau sangat nakal mikoto-chan, mencanpur obat tidur kedalam minuman suami serta anak mu lalu berselingkuh dengan ku yang merupakan teman sasuke." selama ini yang naruto tau mikoto adalah wanita terhormat yang sangat setia dengan suaminya, tapi setelah malam ini sepertinya naruto harus membuang jauh pemikiran itu.

"apapun akan kulakukan untuk bisa mencicipi penis besarmu ini naruto-kun."dari awal mikoto memang sudah tertarik dengan naruto saat tidak sengaja dia melihat naruto sedang bercumbu dengan teman wanitanya. Saat itu mikoto sedang berkunjung kerumah kushina dan tanpa sengaja melihat naruto yang saat itu sedang bercumbu dengan wanita berambut ping di kamar nya.

"tenang saja mikoto-chan kapanpun kau mau aku siap melayani."

"Sepertinya penismu sudah tegang lagi naru-kun mau melakukan ronde berikut nya?."  
"tentu mikoto-chan tapi jangan salahkan aku kalo kau kesulitan berjalan besok."  
Sambil menyeringai naruto mulai menindih mikoto.

" cepat masukan naru-kun jangan buat aku menunggu" tanpa basa basi ratuto langsung membalik tubuh mikoto" doggy style naru-kun?" tanpa menjawap naruto langsung menusuk vagina mikoto.

Slep..." ahhh... yahhh... cepat gerakan pinggulmu naru buat aku merasa nikmat" "dasar kau seperti wanita jalang saja mikoto-chan baiklah terima ini." ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... kau hebat naru yah penuhi aku dengan sepermamu aku ingin merasakan sepermamu yang panas itu lagi"

sambil terus menggenjot wanita seksi di bawah nya tangan naruto mulai meremas dada besar mokoto. "ahhh...ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... sial kau hebat sekali a-aku hampir keluarr..." "keluarkan saja mikoto-chan" masih dengan posisi yang sama naruto mempercepat gerakanya, sampai suara benturan tubuh mereka terdengar sangat keras. Plak plak plak plak. "ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... aku keluar... kyaaahhhh..."

teriakan mikoto tidak membuat gerakan naruto berhenti justru dia semakin cepat, meskipun mikoto sudah mecapai klimaks. " ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... sudah naruto aku baru keluar vaginagu rasanya sangat ngilu."  
"uhhhh...aku tak akan berhenti sebelum kau berjanji akan terus menjadi lacur ku "  
"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... s-ialan kau benar benar membuatku berantakan. "  
"cepat katakan atau aku tak akan membiarkanmu istirahat mikoto-chan."ucap naruto sambil menyeringai.  
"ba-baiklah ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... aku berjanji akan terus menjadi lacurmu" ucap mikoto sambil terus mendesah.  
" bagus mikoto-chan kau harus siap kapan pun aku membutuh kan tubuh mu, uhh.. aku akan menyiram vahimmu dengan sepermaku" ucap naruto sambil terus memompa tubuh nya naik turun. "ahhh...ahhh...ahhh...a-aku mau keluar lagi"  
"baiklah kita keluar bersama mikoto-chan."  
"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... aku keluar naru kyaaahhhhhh..."bersamaan dengan itu naruto mengeluarkan sepermanya kedalam rahim mikoto. "uhhhhhh...hah hah kau hebat mikoto-chan."  
"hah hah hah dan kau sangat perkasa naru-kun, kita harus melakukanya lagi lain kali." Ucap mikoto sambil terengah engah.  
" sepertinya kau harus kembali kekamarmu mikoto-chan atau kau mau tidur di sini.?" Dan membiarkan mu membobol vaginaku lagi? Aku tau itu sangat nikmat tapi aku harus kembali ke kamarku ? sambil berdiri mikoto berjalan ke kamar mandi." Baiklah tapi kau harus siap saat aku ingin menikmati tubuh mu lagi mikoto-chan"  
"tentu kapan pun kau mau naruto-kun..."ucap mikoto sambil menutup kamar mandi.

waktu mennunjukan pukul delapan pagi, di depan kediaman uciha terlihat naruto inging pulang.  
"lain kali menginap lah lagi dobe" ucap sasuke,"oh andai kau tau apa yang di lalukukan naruto dan ibumu sasuke.  
" tentu saja teme" kata naruto dengan senang . "  
lain kali datang lah kerumah mikoto-san kaa-san ingin ngobrol denganmu" sambil sedikit menyeringai naruto menatap wanita seksi di depan nya  
"bailah nauto-kun kapan kapan aku akan datang"  
mikoto tau apa maksut naruto meminta dirinya datang kerumah nya, ' pasti dia ingin menggoyang ku dirumah nya, hi hi hi aku jadi tak sabar ingin segera merasakan penis besar nya membobol vaginaku lagi'.

TBC


	2. anak temanku

DESKLAIMER: tentu kalian sudah tau

PAIRING: naruto x mikoto x kushina

NTR, LEMON , GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!

Sudah seminggu sejak naruto menginap di rumah mikoto, dan selama itu mereka sering bercinta kadang di hotel, di kamar mandi rumah mikoto di dapur kadang juga di rumah naruto bahkan di ruang tamu, tentu saja saat sasuke dan fugaku tidak ada.  
saat ini naruto sedang berdiri di dapur dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di counter dapur sambil melihat seorang wanita seksi berambut merah yang sedang mengulum penis nya.  
" emmhhh... penismu sangat nikmat naru" kushina nama wanita itu kini sedang berjongkok sambil terus mengulum penis naruto dan juga mengocok nya perlahan. Uhh... kaa-san lidahmu sangat nikmat. Sambil terus menikmati kuluman wanita di bawah nya naruto mulai memegag kepala kushina dan memaju mundurkan kepala wanita itu. Emmhh... emmhh...emhhh... haya itu yang bisa di ucapkan kushina karna saat ini mulut nya sedang penuh dengan penis naruto.  
"uhhh... aku akan keluar kaa-san.." ucap naruto sambil terus mempercepat gerakan memaju mundurkan kepala kushina. "Guhhhhh...aku keluar kaa-san..."  
"emmmhhhh... " dan hanya itu yang keluar daru mulut kushina karna saat ini naruto menekan kepalanya untuk memasukan sperma ke dalam melut kushina.  
" glek glek glek ahhh... sperma mu sangat nikmat naru"  
kushina menelan semua sperma naruto sampa tak tersisa.  
"kau sangat mesum kaa-san bagai mana kalau tou-san tau?"  
"tenang saja naru minato takan tau apa yang kita lakukan, saat ini dia sedang di kantor, dan kalau tidak ada minato panggil aku kushina mengerti?" kata kusina sambil berdiri dan duduk di atas counter dapur sambil membuka pahanya leber lebar.  
"sekarang gantian naru buat aku nkimat"  
"tentu saja kushina-chan"

di mulai dengan memegang paha kusina dan terus naik sampai ke atas tangan naruto mulai meraba lembut vagina kushina.  
"uhhh... masukan jarimu naruto..?" tanpa menjawap permintaan kushina naruto langsung memasukan jari tengah nya.  
dari awal mereka sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian karna tadi mereka juga melakukan nya di ruang tamu.

"ahh... ahh... ahh.. lebih cepat lagi naruto.." kushina hanya bisa mendesah saat naruto juga mulai mengulum dada nya. Tanpa menjawab permintaan kushina naruto mempercepat jarinya keluar masuk.  
" a-aku keluar naru aku keluar kyaahhhhhh..."  
dan teriakan kushina mejadi tanda bahwa dia sudah mencapai orgasme.

"lihat kushina-chan kau mebuat jariku basah."kata naruto sambil menjilati jarinya.  
"hi hi hi maaf naru... sekarang ayo cepat masukan penismu aku ingin merasakanya lagi"  
"heh.. kau sangat mesum kushina-chan, padahal kau baru keluar tapi kau langsung meminta penisku memasuki vaginamu."  
" salahkan penis besarmu Itu yang membuatku terangsang hanya dengan melihat nya."  
"baiklah aku masukan. " masih dengan posisi yang sama yaitu kushina dudu di counter dapur sementara naruto berdiri didepanya. Kusina membuka paha nya untuk memudahkan naruto memasukan penis nya.

slep..." ahh... vaginaku rasa nya sangat penuh saat kau memasukan penis mu naru."  
tanpa menjawap naruto mulai memaju mundurkan penis nya keluar masuk vagina kushina.

"ahhh... ahhh... yahh... naru buat aku merasa nikmat penuhi rahimku dengan spermamu."  
" tentu saja kushina-chan akan ku buat kau merasakan kenikmatan yang tak bisa diberikan tou-san padamu"  
saat ini kushina hanya bisa mendesah sambil memeluk naruto, dia tidak menyangka kalau bercinta dengan anak nya bisa senikmat ini, memang selama ini kushina tedak pernah merasakan sensai bercinta sehebat ini bersama minato jadi wajar dia sangat menimatinya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-naru aku hampir sampai"  
"yah.. aku juga kushina"  
"ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. di dalam naru keluarka di dalam isi rahimku dengan separmamu" . kushina hanya bisa pasrah saat gerakan naruto semakin cepat.  
" ahh... ahh... ahh... a-aku keluar naru a-aku keluar... kyaaahhhhhh..."  
" guuhhhhhh...aku juga kushina-chan uhh..."  
dan teriakan keduanya menjadi ahir dari permainan meraka saat ini.

" lihat vaginamu tidak mampu menapung semua spermaku kushina-chan." Kata naruto setelah mencabut penisnya. Dan terlihatlah vagina kushina yang mengalirkan sperma naruto yang tidak bisa di tampung semua.  
"hah.. hah.. hah.. salakan dirimu yang keluar sangan banyak naru." Ucap kushina sambil terengah engah.

Ckleek... suara pintu kamar mandi di buka mengalihkan pandangan mereka berdua.  
"astaga kushina suaramu sangat keras bagai mana kalau tetangga dengar?" ucap seorang wanita yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.  
" tenang saja mikoto mereka tak kan mendengar". Kata kusina sambil menatap wanita yang hanya mengunakan handuk, dan itu membuat baha mulusnya terlihat jelas, dan jangan lupakan dada besarnya yang menyembul karna handuk yang tidak muat menutupinya. Sepertinya mikoto habis mandi.

"kau mau pulang mikoto-chan" kata satu satu nya lalaki disitu.  
"iya naru-kun aku tidak mau fugaku curiga kalau tau aku tak ada di rumah saat dia pulang"  
sebenar nya mikoto masing ingin merasakan penis besar naruto membobol vagina nya tapi apa buleh buat dia harus pulang sekarang. " baiklah tapi sebelum itu aku punya kadiah untuk mu"  
" hadiah? Hadiah apa naru." Ucap kushina yang saat ini masih duduk di counter.  
"kau akan segera melihat nya kushina-chan" ucab naruto sambil menyeriangai. Sepertinya kushina tau apa yang di maksut hadiah. dan itu membuanya menyeringai.

saat ini naruto berjalan ke arah mikoto.  
sementara mikoto sendiri mulai merasa tak enak saat melihat seringai naruto

." K-kau mau apa naru."  
" aku meu memberimu hadiah mikoto-chan"  
dan tanpa basa basi naruto membalikan tubuh mikoto sehingga kini tubuhnya menghadap ke pintu kamar mandi. Sementara kushina hanya membiarkan saja apa yang di lakukan naruto pada mikoto, dia sangat lelah setalah dari tadi siang dia terus di genjot naruto.  
sebenarnya mereka bermain bertiga dengan mikoto tapi karna mikoto harus pulang jadi saat mikoto membersihkan diri di kamar mandi kushina hanya bermain berdua dengan naruto.  
dan sekarang dia hanya melihat saja saat naruto ingin bermain dengan mikoto lagi.

" n-naru aku harus pulang sekarang"  
" tidak sebelum kau menerima hadiahmu mikoto-chan".  
dan tanpa basa basi naruto menarik handuk yang di kenakan mikoto, sehinga terlihat lah tubuh seksi seorang mikoto.

sekarang mikoto tau apa yang di maksut hadiah oleh naruto, badahal dia baru saja membersihkan diri dari sperma naruto, tapi naruto mau mengotori nya lagi. " aku berikan hadiah mu sekara mikoto-chan" dan tanpa pemanasan lebih dulu naruto memasukan penis nya dari belakang.  
ahkk...sakit naru "mikoto hanya bisa meringis saat merasakan sebuah penis memasuki vagina nya .  
" nanti juga kau akan menikmatinya jadi tenahlah biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku" tidak peduli dengan ucapan wanita di depanya naruto terus menggerakan pinggul nya  
"ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. yah.. aku mulai merasa nikmat naru "  
sambil terus memnggenjot wanita di depanya naruto menciumi leher mikoto sementara tanganya sibuk bermain dengan dada besar yang bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan maju mundur.  
" ahh... ahh... ahh... cepat selesaikan anak sialan aku harus segera pulang ahh... ahh...ahh..."  
"baiklah akan ku selesai kan dengan cepat uhh..."

Dan dengan itu gerakan pinggul naruto semakin cepat sampai mengeluarkan suara plaakkk... yang sangat keras. Sementara kushina memilih pergi dia harus menyiapkan makanan intuk suaminya jadi dia memilih membersihkan diri rulu.  
"ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. aku akan keluar naru.. uhh... lebih cepat aku hampir sampai."  
" aku juga mikoto-chan uhh... " lenguh naruto saat dirasa kenikmatan yang dia rasakan sudah sampai ujung.  
sementara mikoto hanya bisa mendongakkan wajah nya saat merasakan tusukan demi tusukan dari naruto.  
"aku keluar naru.. aku keluar.. ..kyaaaahhhhh... "desah panjang mikoto saat dia memcapai puncak kenikmatan.  
"guuuhhhh...aku juga akan keluar mikoto-chan" ucap naruto sambil mencabut penis nya dan memuntahkan sperma ke tubuh mikoto.  
crott... crott... crott...

"bagai mana mikoto-chan kau menyukai hadiah nya" ucap naruto. dia menyeringai senang saat melihat tubuh mikoto penuh sperma nya. padahal mikoto baru saja mandi, dan sekarang tubuh nya penuh dengan sperma naruto lagi.  
" hah... hah... hah... aku sangat suka naru, tapi lihat kau membuat tubuh ku penuh dengan spermamu, aku jadi harus mandi lagi.. "  
" bagamana kalo kita mandi bersama mikoto-chan? ucap naruto yang saat ini sedang mengambil handu yang tadi di lempar nya.  
"yang ada kau akan memperkosaku di kamar mandi naru." ucap mikoto sambil mengambil handuk yang di pegang naruto. lalu dia berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersikan tubuh nya lagi.

Saat ini mikoto sedang memakai celana dalam nya yang tadi tercecer di lantai ruang tamu yah tadi memang mikoto memulai permainan ini di ruang tamu bersama kushina . sementara kushina saat ini masih di kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar nya.  
" apa yang kau lihat naru?" ucap mikoto sambil melirik naruto yang terus melihat nya"  
" kau sangat seksi saat hanya memakai pakaian dalam sayang."  
sambil memeluk tubuh mikoto dari belakang naruto meremas dada mikoto yang sudah terbungkus bra.  
"mau melakukan sekali lagi mikoto-chan?  
" sudah naru aku harus pulang, apa kau belum buas menggenjotku dan kushina dari tadi siang.?"  
" melakukan tiga ronde lagi pun aku masih kuat sayang ."  
yah setamina naruto memang tak bisa di ragukan lagi, melihat dia sudah menggenjot mikoto dan kushina dari tadi siang sampai lupa berapa kali dia membuat kedua wanita seksi itu mencapai klimaks.

" lain kali saja naru ini sudah jam empat jadi aku harus pulang atau sasuke akan curiga"  
sambil melepas pelukan naruto mikoto mulai memakai pakaia nya yang tertunda. Dan setelah selesai dia mengambil tas nya.

" mikoto kau mau pulang sekarang" ucap wanita yang saat ini hanya mengenakan handuk, dilihat dari rambut nya yang basah dia habis membersihkan diri.  
" iya kushina aku masih harus belanja dan membuat makanan untuk suami dan anakku"  
" oh.. baiklah hati dijalan, lain kali kita main lagi ya" ucap kusina sambil mengedipkan mata nya nakal.  
"tentu saja kushina " ucap mikoto senang. tentu saja dia senang, dia membayangkan saat penis besar naruto menembus vaginanya lagi dan itu sangat nikmat.  
dan dengan itu mikoto keluar dari rumah kushina.

"apa kau tidak mau memakai bajumu naruto?" tanya kushina sambil melihat naruto yang duduk dengan menyandarkan tubuh nya di sofa. Sementara kushina saat ini masih mengenakan haduk.  
"aku aku ingin memakan mu dulu kushina-chan" berdiri dan mendekati kushina, naruto menarik handuk yang di kenakan kushina sehingga terlihat lah tubuh seksi dengan kulit putih dan payudar besar yang sangat menggoda.

"ah.. apa yang kau lakukan naru..?" mencoba merebut handu yang di pegang naruto kushina harus kaget saat naruto membuang handuk dan langsung menindih nya di sofa.  
tentu saja menikmati tubuh indahmu itu kushina-chan."

sepertinya kushina harus menunda untuk membuat makan malam, karna saat ini dia sedang di makan oleh naruto.

TBC

yo... ketemu lagi dengan auhtor mesum ini hehe. bingung mau ngomong apa.  
maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan, maklum masih baru jadi masih butuh banyak belajar dan saran.

sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: bukan punya saya

Warning: typo dll...  
NTR lemon

Saat ini di dalam kediaman namikaze terlihat seorang wanita seksi berambut merah yang sedang memasak ,dia mengenakan rok selutut warna biru dan kaos orange. Uzumaki kushina nama wanita itu dia memasak sambil bersenandung , Sepertinya hatinya sedang senang.

" masak apa kaa-san?" seorang lelaki berambut pirang betanya pada kushina dia mengenakan kaos dan celana panjang .

"naruto kau sudah selesai mandi? Dan di mana tou-san mu?"  
kusina bertanya sambil terus fokus pada masakanya.

" dia masih di kamar mandi kaa-san" naruto mendekati ibu nya lalu memeluk nya dari belakang. Tanganya meremas dada kiri wanita busty itu dengan gemas.  
"ahhh... naruto jangan aneh aneh aku sedang memasak" meski mengatakan itu kushina malah menikmati remasan di dada nya.

naruto sendiri yang merasa ibunya tidak menolak perlakuanya semakin berani, tangan kana nya menyingkap rok kushina lalu memasukan tanganya ke dalam celana dalam kushina dari belakang . Kushina sendiri mengangkat sedikit pantat saat merasa tangan naruto sudah sampai di vagina nya, dia merasa tangan nakal anknya memainkan klitoris nya.

" ahhh... n-naru masukan jarimu mu ke dalam vaginaku.  
kushina meminta naruto untuk memasukan jari nya yang langsung di turuti oleh naruto.  
"baik kushi-chan, tapi tahan suaramu atau tou-san akan dengar."

naruto memasukan jarinya kedalam vagina ibunya lalu mulai mengocok vagina kushina. Kushina sendiri memejamkan mata nya menikmati kocokan jari di vagina nya.

"kau masak apa kushina? Dan kau sedang apa di situ naruto?"  
suara minato yang datang dari kamar mandi mengagetkan kushina dia melihat minato yang bejalan lalu duduk di meja makan, untung tubuh bawah nya terhalang counter dapur sehingga minato tidak melihat rok nya yang tersingkap dan tangan naruto yang bermain di vagina nya.

"m-minato aku memasak ramen tunggulah sebentar ya sudah hampir matang, dan naruto membantuku memasak" kusina menjawap sambil beralasan. Bisa gawatkalo minato sampai tau.

"iya tou-san aku membantu kaa-san memasak, memang nya tousan yang tidak pernah membantu.  
sambil mengatakan utu naruto terus mengocok vagina kushina, dia yakin kalo tou-san nya tidak akan melihat.

" hehehe tou-san tidak bisa memasak naruto, bukanya membantu mungkin tou-san malah akan mengganggu" minato cengengesan saat mengatakan itu.

saat ini minato duduk memunggungi kushina yang masih memasak. Dapur rumah ini menyatu dengan ruang makan jadi kushina bisa melihat minato yang duduk di kursi meja makan .

merasakan kocokan jari naruto semakin cepat membuat kushina merasa akan klimaks.  
" n-naru aku akan keluar" kusina berbisik pada naruto yang masih terus mengocok vagina nya, dia merasakan jari naruto yang keluar masuk di vaginanya. Naruto sendiri semakin cepat saat kusina hampir sampai, dia merasa vagina kushina menjepit jari nya.  
" jangan sampai suaramu keluar keluar kushina-chan " naruto memperingati ibu nya untuk tidak mengelurkan suara nya. Dia melihat ibunya menutup mulut nya dengan tangan untuk meredam suaranya.

"emmhhhhh..." desahan kushina teredam oleh tanganya sendiri. Tubuh nya bergater dan kaki nya menjijit tinggi tinggi saat orgasme yang cukup kuat menghantam diri nya.

naruto merasa jarinya basah saat kushina mengeluarkan cairanya. Dia mencabut cari nya lalu menunjukan pada khusina."lihat kau membuat jariku basah kushina-chan.

kushina hanya tersenyum melihat jari anak nya basah oleh cairanya."kita lanjutkan nanti sekarang ayo bawa makanan ini ke meja makan"

"kau mau kemana tou-san kenapa rapi begitu?"  
naruto bertanya pada tou-san nya saat melihat minato sudah rapi padahal kan ini hari minggu.  
saat ini mereka sedang menyantap sarapan mereka di meja makan.

"tou-san mau main golf bersama fugaku mumpung hari minggu sekalian refresing"  
mendengar ucapan tou-san nya naruto menyeringai senang sambil menatap kushina, sedang yang di tatap hanya tersenyum saja mengetahui maksut dari seringai putranya. Sepeti nya ini akan jadi pagi yang panas untuk mereka.

"tou-san sudah selesai jadi tou-san akan langsung berangkat ya kasian fugaku kalo kelamaan menunggu" minato bangkit dari meja makan lalu membawa tas yang berisi stik golf.

" hati hati di jalan minato" kushina berdada ria mengantar kepergian suaminya. Dan saat minato sudah keluar dari rumah, seseorang meremas kedua dada nya dari belakang.

"ahhhh... naruto kau tidak sabaran sekali" kushina memejamkan matanya saat merasakan remasan di dada nya. " jadi ayo kita hangatkan tubuh kita di pagi yang indah ini kushina-chan" 

Naruto membaringkan tubuh khusina di meja makan setelah menyingkirkan piring bekan sarapan mereka, dia menyingkap rok yangdi kenakan kushina dan langsung melepas celana dalam merah ibu nya.

"lihat kushina-chan celana dalam mu basah karna cairanmu tadi." Naruto langsung membuang asal celana dalam ibunya. dia mengangkat kaki kushina lalu membuka pahanya setelah itu dia mendekatkan wajah nya pada vagina khusina dan langsung menjilat nya.

"ahhh... naru lidahmu hangat" kushina mendesah saat merasakan jilatan lidah naroto di vagina nya, dia merasa sangat nikmat saat naruto juga memainkan klitoris nya.

"bagai mana kushina-chan kau menikmatinya?" naruto terus menjilati vagina ibu nya sesekali memasukan lidah nya kedalam vagina kushina.  
"ah naru ini sangat nikmat, kau pintar memanjakan vaginaku."

naruto memasukan jari tengah nya ke dalam vagina kushina, dia merasa jari nya sangat hahat saat berada di galam vagina ibunya.  
"ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... naru kerakan jarimu dengan cepat. Kushina meminta naruto menggerakan jarinya dengan cepat dia tidak sabar dengan permainan lembut naruto.  
" Haik kushina chan sesua permintaan mu."

melihat ibu nya menggelijang merasakan nikmat di vagina nya membuat naruto menyeringai dia mencubit klitoris kushina sehingga membuat nya menjerit keras.  
"kyahhhh... n-naru i-tu nikmat sekali ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh terus naru jangan berhenti.

setelah beberapa saat, kushina merasa dia akan mencapai klimaks saat naruto mempercepat kocokan di vagina nya.  
" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-naru aku akan keluar ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..." kushina mendesah sambil terus menikmati permainan jari naruto.  
"keluarkan saja kushina –chan jangan di tahan"

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-naru a-aku keluar aku keluar... kyaahhhhhhhh..." kushina menyemburkan cairan cinta nya untuk yang kedua kali pagi ini .  
"hah.. hah.. hah.. kau habat naru kau sudak memebuatku klimaks dua kali pagi ini, dan itu baru menggunakan jarimu"

kushina yang msih berbaring di meja menurunkan tubuh nya dia melepas semua pakaian nya di bantu naruto. dan saat sudah selesai terlihat tubuh polos kushina yang saang indah. Untuk seorang yang sudah berumur tiga puluh delapan tahun tubuh kushina masih sangat menggairahkan, dengan dada besar pinggul ramping serta kulit nya yang putih, membuat naruto yang memandang nya sampai tidak mengedipkan mata.

naruto memang sering melihat tubuh polos kushina, tapi tetap saja dia terpesona setiap kali melihat ibu nya tanpa busana.

" apa kau hanya akan terus melihat tubuh ku naruto?" kushina bertanya saat anak nya terus memandang nya, dia berjongkok lalu melepas celana naruto berikut dengan celana dalam nya.  
"penismu memang sangat besar naru, membuatku selalu ketaginan"

kushina memasukan penis besar itu kemulut nya, dia memblowjob penis naruto dengan semangat, kushina tak sabar untuk merasakan sperma anak nya lagi.  
"kau menikmatinya naru?"

naruto sendiri hanya memejamkan meta menikmati saat kushina mengulum penis nya, dia merasakan mulut hangat ibunya yang saat ini mengulum penis nya.  
"yah melut mu sangat hangat kushina-chan."

setelah beberapa saat kushina terus memblowjob nya, naruto merasa akan segera keluar.  
"kushina –chan aku akan keluar"

memdengar ucapan anak nya kushina memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat, dia merasa penis naruto berkedut di dalam mulaut nya.  
"keluarkan saja naru aku akan menelanya"  
"a-aku keluar kushina-chan guhhh..."  
naruto menyemburkan spermanya kedalam mulut kushina, sementara kushina menelan semua sperma naruto dia sangat senang saat melakukanya.  
" cairanmu sangat nikmat naru.

kushina bangkit berdiri dia menghadap meja, lalutubuh nya membungkuk sementara tanganya bertumpu di meja makan. " ayo naru sekarang masuki vaginaku dengan penismu"

naruto melepas kaos nya lalu menyiapkan penis besar nya untuk menembus vagina kushina.  
"aku mulai kushina-chan" naruto mendorong pinggul nya membuar penis nya masuk kedalam vagina khusina.

blesss...  
"ahhh... penis mu masuk kedalam vaginaku naru."  
kusina mendesah saat merasakan penis besar menembus vagina nya. Dia merasa vaginanya sangat penuh, meski sudah sering vagina nya di masuki penis naruto tapi tetap saja kushina merasa sesak.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh,,,, yahhh naru penus mu keluar masuk di dalam vaginaku ahhh..."  
kushina terus mendesah merasakan penis besan itu keluar masuk vagina nya dia merasa nikmat.

"aku akan bergerak lebih cepat kushina-chan"  
setelah mengucapkan itu naruto mempercepat sosdokan nya di vagina kushina. Membuat wanita seksi itu mendesah semakin keras.

"ahhh... ahhh... yahh... naru lebih cepat lagi ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-akua akansegera keluar ahhh..." mendengar permintaan ibu nya naruto memacu gerakanya membuat kushina terhentak.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-naru a-aku keluar... kyahhhh..."  
tubuh kushina menegang merasakan orgasme, wajah nya mendongak sambil menikmati orgasme yang dia dapatkan.  
"hah hah hah aku sangat lelah naru kau sudah membuatku keluar tiga kali pagi ini"  
"tapi aku belum kushina-chan.

naruto langsung membuat kushina berdiri dia membalik tubuh wanina seksi itu sehingga kini mereka berhadapan.  
" a-aku lelah naru biarkan aku istirahat"

tanpa mendengarkan ucapan kushina naruto mengankat satu kaki ibunya lalu bersiap memasukan penis nya.  
bleessss...

sebuah penis kembali memasuki vagina kusina.  
"ahhhh..." kushina mendongakan ewajah nya sambil mendesah saat merasakan penis naruto kembali menembus vagina nya tangan nya memeluk naruto dengan erat. Dan saat naruto menggerakan pinggul nya kushina mulai mendesah lagi.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... emhhh... k-kau membuatku berantakan naru ahh... ahh...ahh... "  
"tapi kau menikmati nya kan kushina-chan?"  
naruto terus memaju mundurkan pinggul nya dia mendorong nya sangat dalam.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ohhh... k-aku menyentuh rahimku naru ahhh...ahhh... ahhh..."  
desahan khusina semakin menjadi saat merasakan penis naruto menyentuh rahim nya.  
membuat kushina merasa akan keluar lagi.

" aku akan segara keluar kushina-chan"  
gerakan naruto semakin cepat saat dia merasa hampir sampai, dia membuat wanita di depanya ini terhentak karna geraka nya yang mengila.  
" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh a-aku juga akan keluar lagi naru ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

dengan gerakan brutal naruto membuat khusina terus mendesah. Sementara Wanita busty itu memeluk naruto dengan erat.  
"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar naru a-aku keluar... kyahhhhh..."

tubuh khusina sampai bergetar merasakan orgasme ke empat nya dia memeluk tubuh naruto semakin erat.  
"aku juga kushina-chan guhhhh..."  
naruto menekan penis nya semakin dalam, dia memasukan spermanya ke dalam rahim kushina.

"hah hah hah hah a-ku sangat lelah naru kita istirahat ya."  
" tapi aku belum puas-kushina-chan"  
mendengar ucapan naruto kushina hanya bisa pasrah dia tak bisa melawan.  
Tapi seperti nya kushina beruntung belum sempat naruto mengerakan pinggul nya lagi suara wanita berambut hitam menghentikan aksi naruto.

" hey kalian tidak mengajakku"  
mikoto datang dari arah depan , dia melihat naruto yang masih memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina kushina, sementara kusina berdiri dengan satu kaki sementara tangan nya memeluk tubuh naruto.

Melihat mikoto datang naruto mencabut penis nya lalu mendudukan kushina di kursi meja makan.  
" hah hah hah kau datang kemari mikoto"  
Kushina bertanya sambil terengah Dia melihat mikoto yang saat ini memakai dress biru sepeuluh senti di atas lutut.

"iya tadi fugaku bilang akan pergi main golf bersama minato dan sasuke sedang kencan dengan hinata, karna rumah sepi jadinya kau kesini"  
mikoto mendekati naruto yang kini masih berdiri dengan telanjang, melihat penis besar yang berdiri menantang membuat mikoto ingin segera mencicipinya.

mikoto berjongkok di depan naruto lalu mengocok penis besar anak dari temanya itu  
"kau membuat kushina keluar berapa kali pagi ini naruto?"  
"kushina-chan sudah keluar empat kali mikoto-chan" naruto menjawap dengan santai nya, dia mulai menikmati kocokan tangan mikoto di penis nya.  
'pantas kushina terlihat sangat kelelahan, aku jadi tak sabar merasakan penis besar ini menembus vaginaku, mikoto berbicara dalam hati sambil mulai mengulum penis naruto.

"pantas kau kelelahan kushina, anakmu benar benar perkasa, sekarang lebih baik kau menonton kami sambil istirahat." Setelah mengucapkan itu mikoto berdiri lalu melepas celana dalam putih nya, dia membuka vagina nya menggoda naruto untuk segera memanjakanya.

"sekarang ayo naru kita nikmati pagi ini"  
melihat mikoto yang seperti menantang nya naruto menyeringai dia membawa mikoto brsandar di meja makan lalu memasukan jari tengah nya kedalam vagina mikoto.

"ahhh yahhh... naru manjakan vaginaku uhhh..."  
mendengar desahan mikoto naruto semakin bersemangat menggerakan jari nya, membuat mikoto yang masih mengenakan pakaianya memejamkan mata menikmati saat vaginanya di kocok naruto.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... naru lebih cepat a-aku kakn keluar... ahhh..."  
mikoto merasa akan segera keluar saat naruto mempercepat gerakan tanganya, padahal mereka baru mulai.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar naru... kyahhhh..."  
tubuh mikoto menegang merasakan orgasme pertamanya dia memejamkan matanya menikmati sebuah kenikmatan yang berpusat di vaginanya.

"hah hah hah kau hebat naru padahal kita baru mulai tapi kau sudah membuatku orgasme hanya menggunakan tanganmu.  
"itu karna kau sangat mesum mikoto-chan"  
Mikoto tersenyum nakal mendengar ucapan naruto.  
" aku mesum hanya padamu naru, sekarang ayo naru manjakan vagina mesumku ini."

mekoto membungkuk sementara tanga nya bertumpu pada lutunya dengan masih mengenakan pakainya.  
"baiklah mikoto-chan brsiaplah merasakan penis besarku ini menembus vaginamu"

naruto menyingkap dress yang dikenaka mikoto dan langsung mengarahkan penisnya untuk menembus vagina ibu dari temanya ini. Sementara kushina yang masih kelelahan kanya duduk sambil meletakan tubuh nya di atas meja makan, dia memilih menonton saja permainnan mikoto dan anak nya sambil istirahat, dia yakin setelah selesai dengan mikoto naruto akan menggoyang nya lagi.

" aku masukan sekarang mikoto-chan" mikoto hanya menganguk dia sudah siap merasakan vaginanya di tembus penis naruto.

bles...  
" ahhh..." mikoto mendongakan kepalanya saat merasakan penis besar naruto sudah masuk kedalan vaginanya, dia merasa vaginanya sangat penuh.

" ayo naru gerakan pinggulmu jangan buat aku menunggu"  
"haik mokoto-chan"  
naruto mulai menggerakan binggul nya membuat penisnya keluar masuk di vagina mikoto, dia memegang tangan mikoto yang bertumpu pada lutut nya, lalu menarik nya ke balakang. kalo sampai tangan mikoto terlepas pasti mikoto akan lansung terjatuh.

dengan beginai naruto bisa menggoyang wanita seksi ini dengan keras.  
plak plak plak plak.  
suara benturan antara pantat mikoto dan selangkangan naruto terdengar keras.  
"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-naru kau tarlalu keras ahhh..."  
" tapi kau menikmatinya kan mikoto-chan"

mikoto tidak menjawap dia sibuk menikmati saat penis besar dan panjang itu menyentuh rahim nya. Dia merasa akan keluar kalo begini.  
"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku akan k-keluar naru"  
"aku juga mikoto-chan."

naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya membuat mikoto tidak bisa bertahan lagi.  
"ahhh... ahhh...ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar... kyahhhhhhh..."  
tubuh mikoto menegang dan kaki nya menjijit merasakan kenikmatan di vaginaya.  
"aku juga mikoto-chan uhhh..."

naruto mengeluarkan sperma nya kedalam rahim mikoto, saking banyak nya sampai meluber keluar.  
lihat mikoto-chan rahimmu tidak mampu menampung semua spermaku." Ucap naruto setelah mencabut penis nya.

mikoto tersenyum nakal melihat lelehan sperma yang keluar dari vagina nya.  
"kau mau menghamiliku ya naru dengan sperma sebanyak itu?"  
" kalo kau memang mau aku tidak keberatan tapi aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalo fugaku sampai menceraikanmu karna kau memiliki anak berambut pirang"

"tanang saja naru aku sudah meminum oabat pecegah kehamilan, jadi ayo kita lanjutkan permainan kita "sambil tersenyum menggoda mikoto melepas semua bajunya dia.  
"berbaringlah naru biar aku yang di atas"

Naruto menuruti permintaan mikoto, dia berbaring di lantai sementara mikoto bersiap memasukan penis nya ke dalam vagina mikoto dari atas, dan da saat mikoto menurunkan tubuh nya.

bles..  
" ahhh..." desahan mikoto terdengar memenuhi ruangan.  
"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh naru penismu memasuki vaginaku lagi ahhh..." mikoto mendesah sambil megerakan tubuk nya naik turun, kali ini mikoto yang menguasai permainan,

kushina yang melihat mikoto sangat menikmati persetubuhanya mulai panas kembali, dia berdiri lalu berjongkok di depan wajah naruto yang sedang berbaring di lantai ddia meposisikan vagina nya di depan mulut naruto.

"naru mainkan vaginaku dengan lidah mu"  
dengan senang hati naruto melakukan permintaan kushina dia memegang bokong wanita busty itu lalu menjilati vagina nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...kau habat naru kau memanjakan vagina kami" desahan kushina dan mikoto saling bersahuty sahutan memenuhi ruangan, mereka sangat menikmati nya terlihat wajah mereka yang mendongak keatas sambil trus mendesah.  
" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh naru masukan lidah mu ahhh..." 

Mendengan permintaan kushina naruto memasukan lidah nya, dia mengobrak abrik vagina ibunya dengan lidah.  
'ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-naru penismu menyentuh rahim ku ahhh... yahhhh..."

mikoto masih terus menaik turunkan tubuh nya, sementara kusina menikmati jilatan jilatan di vagina nya, mereka tidak sadar gegiatan mereka di lihat seorang wanita berambut ping yang kini sedang menyusupkan tanganya kedalam celana dalam, dia mengintip dari ruang tamu. Namanya sakura dia adalah teman naruto di sekolah. Sebenar nya sakura juga sering bercinta dengan naruto mereka sering malakukanya di apartemen milik sakura kadang di rumah naruto.

".ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-naru aku akan keluar..." " yahhh... ahhh... aku juga naru ahhh..."  
mikoto dan kushina merasa vagina mereka berkedut merasa sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncak.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...k-keluar aku keluar kyahhhh..."  
"a-aku juga naru kyahhhhh..."

bersamaan dengan desahan panjang mikoto dan kushina naruto menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam rahim mikoto.

sementara wanita berambut ping yang melihat dari ruang tamu, saat ini dia sedang bersimpuh dengan nafas yang terengah engah dia juga ikut mendesah panjang saat tadi sudah mencapai klimaks,

"kenapa bermain sendiri sakura ayo gabung dengan kami"  
ucapan seorang wanita berambut hitam menggetkan sakura, dia kenal wanita ini dia adalah ibu nya sasuke. Sepertinya mikoto mendengar desahan sakura tadi

Sakura tersenyum nakal lalu bangkit berdiri dia berjalan mendekati mereka.  
" baiklah aku akan bergabung dengan kalian." Ucapan sakura di sambut dengan senyum oleh mikoto dan kushina, dan tanpa menunggu lama kedua wanita busty itu menelanjangi sakura, dan desahan di keluarga namikaze semakin ramai dengan bergabung nya sakura.

susah kalo buat lemon dengan tiga wanita jadi skip saja. 

Waktu menunjukan pukul satu siang, Saat ini naruto dan kushina sedang mengantar mikoto pulang kebetulan mikoto tidak membawa kendaraan. Mereka juga baru mengantar sakura pulang ke apartemen nya

" seperti nya sasuke sudah pulang lihat mobil nya sudah di rumah" ucap mikoto yang melihat mobil sasuke yang terparkir di garasi." 

Di dalam ruang tamu sasuke dan hinata sedang asik mengobrol, mereka baru pulang dari acara kencan mereka, karna sasuke mengajak hinata kerumah jadi nya hinata ikut saja hitung hitung mendekatkan diri pada calon mertua .

"kok kalian sudah pulang? gak jadi kenca nya?"  
mikoto bertannya dari arah depan saat melihat sasuke dan hinata sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Dia berjalan bersama kushina dan naruto,

"kami lelah kaa-san jadi kami memutuskan untuk pulang saja"  
sasuke menjawap sambil melihat naruto dan khushin yang datang bersama ibunya.

"kaa-san dari mana? kenapa pulang bersama si dobe dan khushina-san?  
" kaa-san dari rumah kushina dan kaa-san meminta naruto mengantar kaa-san, kalo kushina dia ikut karna di rumah sepi, "

"ho jadi kau pacarmu sasuke? Dia cantik sekali, aku kushina siapa namamu?  
kushina tidak menyangka kalo pacar sasuke secantik ini dan seperti nya juga baik.

"a-aku hinata hyuga kushina-san, sebenar nya aku temanya raruto"  
"iya kaa-san kami berteman, kami juga satu kelas" naruto ikut dalam pembicaraan setelah namanya di sebut hinata, menurut naruto hinata adalah gadis yang cantik dan seksi dia punya dada yang besar pinggul ramping dan kulit yang putih.

" baiklah akan ku buatkan minuman untuk kita semua, kushina ayo bantu aku."  
dua wanita seksi itu berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat minuman, sementara naruto dia duduk bergabung dengan sasuke dan hinata.

"kalian habis kencan dari mana?"  
naruto mengawali bembicaraan dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Dia merasa seperti obat nyamuk di sini.

"itu rahasia dobe kau tak perlu tau"  
sasuke menjawap dengan ketus membuat orang yang berta nya jadi kesal sendiri, kalo saja tidak ada hinata naruto pasti sudah menjitak kepala anak dari mikoto ini.

"jangan jangan kalian dari hotel ya he he he?"  
tepat setelah selesai dengan ucapanya sebuah bantal melayang tepat mengenai naruto.  
"jangan sebarangan bicara kau dobe mana mungkin kami dari sana?'"

sementara hinata dia hanya tersenyum saja melihat pedebatan dari pacar dan sahabat nya dia sudah biasa melihat ini di sekolah. 

"sasuke bisa kau belikan gula persediaan di dapur sudah habis"  
mikoto datang dari arah dapur, dia menghamoiri sasuke sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang.  
"tapi kaa-san aku kan sedang menemani hinata"  
"tidak papa sasuke-kun kau pergi saja membeli gula kan Cuma sebentar".  
belum sempat mikoto menjawap, hinata sudah lebih dahulu bicara.  
"kau dengar itu, sekarang cepat belikan kaa-san gula"  
"haik kaa-san"  
sasuke bangkit dari duduk nya, dia mengambil uang yang di sodorkan ibunya, lalu berangkat membeli gula. 

Mikoto kembali ke dapur setelah kepergian sasuke, sementara hinata duduk bersama naruto sambil mengobrol. " jadi kenapa kau tidak mencari pacar bukankah banyak gadis gadis cantik di sekolah naruto-kun." Hinata bertanya setelah sekian banyak obrolan yang mereka bicarakan.  
"aku belum menemukan gadis yang cocok hinata"  
naruto menjawap sambil bangkit dari duduk nya dia merasa haus.

" kau mau kemana naruto-kun" hinata bertanya saat melihat naruto yang berdiri dari duduk nya.  
"aku mau mengambil minum kaa-san dan mikoto-san lama sekali membuat nya, apa kau juga mau?  
" baiklah tolong ya"  
hinata melihat naruto yang berjalan menuju dapur kediaman uchiha setelah memberi anggukan pada diri nya.

sementara di dapur kini kushina sedang sibuk mengobrak abrik vagina mikoto dengan tanga nya.  
"ahhh...ahhh... ahhh... kushina s-sudah kita harus membuat minuman."  
mikoto mendesah saat tangan kushina semakin cepat memainkan vagina nya.  
"kau bilang sudak tapi diam saja saat aku memainkan tanganku di vaginamu"  
mikoto memang tidak melawan saat kushina memainkan vagina nya, mau bagaimana lagi dia menikmatinya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar kushina kyahhhhh..."  
tubuh mikoto menegang saat dia mencapai klimaks, sementara kushina hanya menyeringai senang, dia merasa puas saat berhasil membuat mikoto orgasme.

"jadi ini yang kalian lakukan, pantas minumanya lama sekali"  
mikoto dan khushina menoleh saat mendengar suara naruto mereka melihat naruto menyeringai senang,  
"apa aku boleh bergabung"

naruto mendekati kedua wanita busty itu dia langsug menyingkap dres yang di kenakan mikoto.  
"lihat kushina-chan kau membuat vagina mikoto banjir"  
naruto melepas celana dalam mikoto lalu membuang nya asal, dia membuat mikoto menghadap kushina lalu membukukan tubuh mikoto,  
sementara kushina dia memainkan dada mikoto dari depan.

"k-kau mau apa naru?"  
mikoto melihat naruto yang kini sedang menurunkan celana nya dia mengeluarkan penis nya bersiap menusuk vagina mikoto dari belakang.  
"bukankah kau sudah tau mikoto-chan"  
naruto bersiap memasukan penis nya hinga.

blesssss...  
"ahhhhh..."  
mikoto medongakan wajah nya saat merasakan penis besar dan panjang menembus vagina nya, dia merasa vagina nya sangat penuh meski naruto sudah sering memasuki vagina nya tapi tetap saja dia merasa sangat sesak di dalam.  
sementara kushina yang melihat mikoto mendongakan wajahnya di sertai ekspresi kenikmatan lansung menciaum bibir mikoto sambil terus memainkan tanganya di dada mikoto.

di pintu ruang makan hinata yang melihat ibu dari pacar nya sedang di tusuk penis besar naruto hanya diam sambi menonton, tadi dia mendengar suara mikoto yang yang cukup keras jadi dia memutuskan untuk melihat kedapur, tapi setelah sampai pintu ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur hiata melihat mikoto yang sedang berdiri sambill mebukukan tubuh nya, sementara naruto di belakang nya sibuk memaju mundurkan pinggul nya, dan jangn lupa wanita berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah ibu naruto dia sibuk menikmati bibir mikoto sementara tanganya asik memainkan payudara mikoto. hinata meresa tubuh nya panas melihat penis besar naruto yang keluar masuk di vagina mikoto. dia memasukan tangan kananya ke dalam rok pendek yang iya kenakan lalu menggesek vaginanya dari luar celena dalam. Dan saat mendengar desahan panjang mikoto yang di barengi dengan naruto yang menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam vagina mikoto tubuh hinata semakin panas dia melihat sperma naruto yang tidak mampu di tampung vagina mikoto.

"hah hah hah a-aku lelah" mikoto yang baru saja mencapai klimak terengah engah dia menegakan tubuh nya lalu menyandarkan nya di dinding dapur.  
"sekarang giliranmu kushina-chan"  
kushina melepas celana dalam nya lalu menyingkap rok yang di kenakanya dia mebungkuk memunggungi naruto sambil memperlihatkan vaginanya.  
" ayo naru goyang aku dengan keras buat aku merasa nikmat."

naruto memegang pinggul kushina dan langsung memasukan penis nya.  
blessss...  
"ahhh... yahhh... ayo gerakan pinggulmu naru."  
mendengar permintaan ibu nya naruto mengerekan pinggul nya dengat cepat membuat kushina hanya bisa mendesah.

sementara hinata yang masih menonton dari pintu ruang makan dia semakin cepat menggerakan jarinya saat melihat naruto mulai menggoyang kushina, hinata semakin panas mendengar desahan erotis dari kushina, dia memasukan tanganya kedalam celana dalam lalu menggosok klitoris nya.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yah... lebih cepat naru sodok vaginaku dengan keras"  
tubuh kushina semakin terhentak saat naruto mempercepat geraka nya, dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kenikmatan khusina terus mendesah tidak menyadari hinata yang melihat gegiatan mereka.

"ahhh...ahhh... ahhh... a-aku akan keluar naru ahhh..."  
"aku juga kushina-chan uhh..."  
kushina merasa sudah mencapai batas dan akan segera mendapatkan orgasme nya.  
"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar naru kyahhhh..."  
kushina mendesah panjang sambil mendongakan wajah nya dia merasa sebuah kenikmatan yang berpusat di vagina nya.  
"guhhh..."  
naruto menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam rahim kushina membuat wanita berambut merah itu memjamkan mata merasakan sperma panas mengalir kedalam rahim nya.

"emhhh..."tubuh hinata menegang merasakan orgasme nya dia menutup mulut nya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan satunya masih berada di dalam celana dalam nya, tubuh nya menyandar pada pintu ruang makan, dia merasakan celana dalam nya basah oleh cairanya sendiri.

mendengar desahan yang tertahan mikoto kushina dan naruto menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah pintu ruang makan, mereke melihat hinata yang saat ini masih memejamkan mata sambil menikmati sisa sisa orgasme nya.

"hinata!" ucap mikoto dan kushina gaget sementara naruto dia langsung mencabut penis nya dari dalam vagina kushina. Hinata yang mendengar namanya di sebut juga kaget dia buru buru mengeluarkan tanganya dari celana dalam dia ketahuan mengintip sambil melakukan masturbasi. 

Setelah membenarkan celana nya Naruto mendekati hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu dia langsung menerik hinata menuju dapur, hinata yang tanganya di tarik naruto mencoba melawan tapi apa daya tenaga naruto jauh lebih besar daripada diri nya.  
"apa kau melihat semua nya?"  
naruto bertanya sambil menatap hinata yang bersandar di counter dapur dia melihat wanita berambuit indigo yang menundukan kepala nya.  
hinata sendiri dia merasa takut dan malu takut karna ketahuan mengintip dan takut kana ketahuan masturbasi.

hinata menganguk untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan naruto, Melihat hinata yang terus menundukan kepalanya membuat mikoto dan kushina yang sempat kaget merasa kasihan, kedua wanita berambut merah dan hitam itu mendekati hinata, mereka berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri hinata sambil membelai rambut nya pelan.

"sudah naru kau membuat nya takut" merasakan belaian dari kedua wanita di samping nya hinata merasa nyaman, sudah lama hinata tidak merasakan belaian di rambut nya sejak kematian ibu nya.  
"hinata apa kau bisa berjanji tidak akan membocorkan apa yang kau lihat tadi pada orang lain?, sambil mengelus rambut hinata mikoto meminta agar hinata menjaga hahasia mereka.  
"benar hinata, sebagai ganti nya kami juga tidak akan memberi tahu orang lain tentang kau yang masturbasi tadi, kau juga boleh kalo mau mencoba penis naruto hehehe "  
ucapan kushina mendapat delikan tajam dari mikoto, dia tidak menyangka kalo kushina akan bicara begitu.

hinata yang mendengar ucapan dari kedua wanita di sebelah nya hanya menganguk, dia juga takut kalo sampai mikoto dan kushina memberi tahu orang lain tentang diri nya yang masturbasi.

" jadi apa kalian sudah selesai berunding"  
naruto yang dari tadi hanya melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka bertiga mengeluarka suara nya, dia bisa tenang karna hinata tidak akan membocorkan rahasia mereka.

mendengar pertanyaan naruto mikoto dan kushina hanya memberikan senyum senang pada naruto sebagai tanda kalo semua akan baik baik saja.

"jadi apa kau mau mencoba penisku sekarang hinata"  
mendengar ucapan naruto hinata tentu saja terkejut, wajah nya memerah dia tidak menyangka naruto akan bicara begitu.

"a-apa maksutmu naruto-kun?"  
hinata bertanya sambil tergagap, dia mulai gugup saat naruto mendekati nya  
"bukankah kau mau mencoba penisku, kau kan sudah menyetujui tawaran dari kaa-san"  
"a-aku hanya berjanji untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia kalian sementara kalian juga berjanji tidak akan membocorkan rahasiaku kan?."

naruto memasukan tangan nya kedalam rok yang dia kenakan hinata dia menyentuh vagina hinata dari luar celana dalam.  
"ahhh... a-apa yang kau lakukan naruto?" hinata ingin marah saat tangan naruto menyentuh vaginanya, tapi bukanya memarahi naruto hinta malah mendesah saat merasakan tangan naruto memasuki celana dalam dan langsung memainkan klitoris nya.

"ahhh n-naruto hentikan" meski bicara begitu tapi hinata tidak melakukan perlawanan dia hanya diam menikmati tangan naruto yang mulai memasuki vaginanya.

mikoto dan kushina saling tatap setelah melihat naruto yang memainkan vagina hinata, kedua wanita busty itu menyeringai dan mulai memasukan tangan mereka kedalam kaus dan bra hinata, mereka meremas dengan lembut payudara besar hinata.  
"a-apa yang kalian lakukan?" hinata terkejut merasakan payudaranya di remas oleh mokoto dan kushina.  
"kami tau kau menikmati nya kan hinata?" sambil tersenyum jahil kushina menjepit puting hinata membuat gadis seksi itu mendesah.

"ahhh...s-sudah hentikan k-kalo tidak a-aku akan keluar"  
"kalo begitu keluarkan saja hinata-chan jangan di tahan"  
ucap naruto sambil mempercepat gerakan tangnya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar... kyahhhh..."  
hinata membusungkan dada nya saat merasakan orgasme, dia klimaks dengan cepat saat di serang oleh tiga orang sekaligus.

"hah hah hah hah a-aku lelah"  
mikoto dan kushina tersenyum melihat hinata yang terengah engah, dengan begini mereka semakin yakin kalo hinata tidak akan membeberkan rahasia mereka.

"sebaik nya kita merapikan diri sebelum sasuke pulang"  
mikoto bicara sambil memakai celana dalam nya, begitupun dengan kushina dia juga memakai celana dalam nya.

"hey tapi hinata belum merasakan penisku"  
naruto protes saat permainan mereka akan berahir, sementara hinata dia menunduk dengan wajah memerah, dia akui tadi dia menikmati permainan jari naruto dan itu sudah membuat hinata seperti melayang, tapi kalo penis naruto yang memasuki vaginanya, hinata tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rasanya.  
"kalian bisa melakukanya lainkali "ucap kushina setelah selesai memakai celana dalam nya.

"baiklah, ayo hinata kau juga harus merapikan dirimu, lihat kau sangat berantakan,"  
"baiklah naruto-kun" sambil tersenyum manis hinata mulai merapikan pakaianya yang kusut.

TBC

yo ketemu lagi denganku. Maaf lama gak updete sibuk banget dengan duta. 

Apa kalian bisa nebak apa yang akan terjadi pada hinata di chapter depan hehehe?  
bagi yang penasaran tunggu aja chap depan. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER :MASASHI KHISIMOTO

WARNING :TYPO DLL...LEMON NRT INCEST HANYA UNTUK 18+

ganti judul karna tidak cocok sama isi.

di kamar sebuah apar temen. seorang lelaki berambut pirang terlihat sedang duduk di sisi rangjang dia tidak mengenakan apapun di tubuh nya alias telanjang. Sementara di depanya wanita berambut pink sedang berjongkok sambil mengulum penis nya. naruto nama lelaki itu dia memejamkan mata nya menikmati saat dimana penisnya sedang di kulum oleh sakura. Sama dengan naruto sakura juga tak mengenakan apapun di tubuh nya.

"puahhhh... jadi hinata melihat mu saat sedang bercinta dengan mikoto dan kushina.?"  
sakura bicara setelah melepas kulumanya pada penis naruto.

"yah.. begitulah. Tapi tak perlu kawatir dia tak akan berani bicara pada siapapun uhhh..."  
naruto melenguh saat tangan sakura mengocok penis nya dengan lembut.

"kenapa kau seyakin itu.? bukankah gawat kalo hinata bercerita pada sasuke. Kau bisa di habisi karna bercinta dengan ibunya." Sakura bicara sambil tanganya terus mengocok penis naruto.

"asal kau tau sakura. Kemarin hinata juga ikut dalam permainan."

"jadi kau sudah membobol keperawanan hinata.?"

Sakura bertanya dengan terkejut. Setau nya sahabat indigo nya itu adalah wanita baik baik jadi tidak mungkin kalo hinata menghianati sasuke.

"aku belum sempat melakukanya karna tidak ada waktu. Tapi aku sudah membuat hinata merasakan klimaks dengan jariku. Uhhh..."

Kembali naruto melenguh saat merasa kocokan sakura semakin cepat. Dia menatap wanita berambut pink itu yang masih asik dengan penis nya.

"bisa di bilang sekarang hinata sudah jatuh kepelukan mu.? Dasar tidak hanya ibunya sasuke kau tiduri, pacar nya pun juga kau sikat."

"hey... setidak nya aku tidak memaksa. Mereka saja yang mau."

Naruto memang tidak memaksa siapapun utuk tidur dengang nya. melainkan merka sendiri yang menginginkanya. Jadi dia tak perlu merasa bersalah.

"jadi kapan kau kakan mengambil keperawanan hinata?."

"entahlah aku butuh tempat dan waktu yang tepat. Tidak mungkin kan aku melakukanya di rumah. Bisa gawat kalo tou-san tau."

" Bagaimana kalo aku menyuruh hinata kesini sekarang. Lagipula rumah hinata cukup dekat dari sini."

"hem... ide bagus. "

Mendengar ucapan naruto sakura berdiri lalu mengambil ponsel nya. dia mengirim pesan pada hinata untuk datang ke apartemen nya. dengan alasan membatu mengerjakan PR sakura yakin hinata tidak akan menolak.

Naruto hanya menatap sakura yang sibuk dengan ponsel nya. dia merebahkan diri di kasur dengan kaki yang masih menyentuh lantai.

Sakura yang melihat naruto tiduran di kasur Hanya tersenyum nakal. apalagi saat matanya melihat penis naruto tegak berdiri. Dia mendekati naruto setelah selesai dengan ponsel nya. dan tanpa aba aba sakura menduduki naruto tepat di penis nya.

"selagi menunggu hinata bagai mana kalo kita lanjutkan permainan kita."

Sakura bicara sambil memainkan jari nya di dada naruito. Sementara naruto yang merasa penis nya tertindih vagina sakura menyeringai.

"tentu saja sakura aku kesini memang untuk itu."

Mendengar ucapan naruto sakura tersenyum. Dia mengangkat pantat nya lalu menempatkan penis naruto di pintu masuk vagina nya. dan saat sakura menurunkan tubuh nya. sebuah penis ia rasakan masuk memenuhi vagina nya.

"ahhh... penis mu sangat besar naruto uhhh... vaginaku sangat penuh ahhh..."

naruto menatap sakura yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil menikmati penis yang memenuhi vagina nya. sakura mulai menggerakan tubuh nya naikturun membuat penis naruto keluar masuk di vagina nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... ini nikmat sekali ahhh... naruto. uhhh... pantas saja mikoto dan kushina selalu ketadihan oleh penis mu ahhh..."

Sakura bicara sambil mendesah saat merasakan penis naruto menggesek bagian dalam vagina nya.

"bukan kah kau juga begitu sakura.."

Tangan naruto yang dari tadi diam mulai bergerak meremas payudara sakura. Meski bentuk nya tidah sebesar milik mikoto dan kushina tapi milik sakura memiliki daya tarik nya sendiri.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... aku juga selalu menginginkan penismu naruto.. ahhh..."

Mendengar ucapan sakura tentu saja membuat naruto tersenyum senang. Dan tanpa aba aba naruto membalik posisi mereka hingga kini sakura yang ada di bawah. Dengan penis yang masih di dalam vagina sakura, naruto langsung bergerak cepat membuat tubuh polos sakura terhentak.

"akan ku buat kau hanya menginginkan penisku untuk memuaskan mu sakura uhhh..."

Naruto bicara di sela gerakanya. Dia membuat wanita yang ada di bawah nya itu mendesah keras.

"ahhh... ahhh... yahhhh... uhhh... lebih naruto ahhh... lebih cepat lagi uhhh... aku hampir sampai ahhh..."

Kedua tangan sakura mencenkram kasur dengan kuat saat dia merasa gerakan naruto semakin brutal. Tubuh nya terhentak semakin keras.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar naruto uhhh... aku keluar... kyahhhhh..."

Sakura mendesah panjang saat dia merasakan klimaks nya. tubuh nya menegang dengan dada yang membusung ke atas. Sementara neruto dia menghentikan gerakanya. Membiarkan sakura menikmati orgasme nya.

"ahhh... hah hah hah i-ini benar benar nikmat hah.. naruto."

Naruto menatap sakura yang terengah. Wanita itu terlihat menggairahkan dengan tubuh mengkilap karena keringat.

"berbalik lah sakura aku mau menusuk mu dari belakang." Ucap naruto setelah mencabut penis nya.

Sakura menuruti permintaan naruto. dia berbalik hingga kini tubuh nya dalam posisi doggy style.

"ayo naruto tusuk lagi vaginaku dengan penis besarmu itu."

Dengan senyum nakal sakura menggoyangkan pantat nya bermasut menggoda naruto. tentu saja naruto menyeringai melihat nya. tanpa menunggu lama naruto memegang pinggul bersiap memasukan penis nya. dan tanpa aba aba naruto memasukan penis besar nya dalam sekali hentakan.

"ahhhhh..."  
sakura mendongakan wajah nya saat merasa sebuah penis tiba tiba memenuhi vagina nya. dia menoleh kebalakang dan melihat naruto yang menyeringai.

"kau suka sekali memasukan penismu dengan tiba tiba naruto ahhh..." kembali desahan sakura lolos dari mulut nya saat naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya.

"tapi kau suka kan sakura.? Kau menikmati saat tiba tiba vaginamu langsung penuh oleh penisku"

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ya uhhh... aku menikmati nya ahhh... aku menikmati saat tiba tiba vaginaku langsung penuh dengan penis mu ahhhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dengan hinata saat ini dia terlihat baru saja keluar dari lift. Wanita indigo itu mengenakan rok mini warna abu-abu serta kaos ungu lengan pendek dengan tas yang iya sampirkan di pundak kiri. sementara untuk alas kaki dia mengenakan flat shoes dengan aksen tali.

Dia berjalan menuju pintu apartemen milik sakura. Dan saat sudah sampai dia mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok tok tok

" sakura aku datang. Sakura?"

Hinata heran saat sakura tidak menyahut. 'Apa mungkin sakura sedang di kamar mandi' ucap hinata dalam hati

Karna tidak ada jawaban hinata mencoba membuka pintu itu yang ternyata tidak di kunci. Hinata masuk begitu saja. Toh sakura juga pasti tidak akan marah kalo dia nyelonong masuk begitu.

"sakura apa kau di dalam?" kembali hinata memanggil sakura. Tapi dia tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali. Hinata mendekati pintu kamar sakura. Dia ingin mengecek apakan sakura ada di sana.

Hinata membuka pintu. tapi belum sempurna pintu itu terbuka hinata terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. di atas ranjang sahabat nya dia melihat dimana sakura dalam posisi doggy style dan naruto yang memegang pinggul sakura dari belakan dan penis yang terus keluar masuk di vagina sakura karna naruto terus menggerekan pinggul nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...yahhh ini nikmat sekali naruto ahhh..."

Hinata bisa melihat jelas ekspresi kenikmatan di wajah sakura. Bahkan desahanya terdengar erotis. Kemarin dia melihat mikoto dan kushina yang berhubungan dengan naruto. dan sekarang sahabat nya!.

Hinata tidak tau saja kalo ini adalah bagian dari rencana sakura. Sebenar nya sakura dengar saat hinata mengetuk pintu dan memanggil nya. tapi dia hanya diam, sakura sengaja ingin agar hinata melihat diri nya dan naruto sedang berhubungan badan. bahkan sakura dan naruto tau kalo hinata ada di depan pintu kamar dan sedang menonton mereka sekarang. Sakura hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi hinata kalo melihat nya sedang bercinta dengan naruto.

"ahhh... yahhh... naruto ahhh... lebih dalam ahhh... tusuk vaginaku lebih dalam ahhh..."

Sakura sengaja mendesah dengan erotis. Dia ingin hinata terangsang mendengar desahanya.

"uhhh... kau sangat sempit sakura."

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... aku akan keluar naruto ahhh..."

"aku juga sakura uhhh. Aku akan menyiram rahimmu dengan sepermaku."

Dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat naruto terus menghentak tubuh sakura. Membuat hinata yang masih menonton di pintu yang tidak sepenuh nya terbuka itu meneguk ludah saat melihat naruto yang begitu hebat di atas ranjang.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar ahhh... aku keluar... kyahhhhh..."  
"aku juga sakura guhhhhh..."

Naruto menekan pinggul nya sangat dalam lalu menyemburkan spermanya kedalan vagina sakura.  
sementara sakura tubuh nya kembali menegang saat dia mencapai klimaks. Dia juga bisa merasakan sperma naruto yang mengalir kedalam rahim nya.

Dengan wajah yang memerah hinata masih setia menonton pertujukan panas di depanya. Dia meelihat di mana sakura yang mendesah panjang saat mencapai orgasme. Juga naruto yang menekan penis nya sangat dalam sambil menyempotkan spermanya. Kembali hinata di buat panas oleh pertujukan naruto yang sedang menggagahi wanita. Mikoto kushina dan sekarang sakura.

"hinata apa kau hanya akan terus berdiri di situ."

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara sakura yang memanggil nya. apa dia ketahuan mengintip lagi seperti kemarin?. Dengan perasaan ragu hinata memasuki kamar sakura. Dia berdiri di sisi kasur dengan gugup.

"Kenapa gugup begitu hinata? bukankah ini bukan yang pertama kali kau melihat hal seperti ini." Ucap naruto sambil melepas penis nya dari dalam vagina sakura.

Memang tidak hanya kali ini hinata melihat persetubuhan naruto dengan wanita. Apa lagi kemarin hinata membiankan diri nya di sentuh naruto meskipun hanya dengan jari. tapi tetap saja hinata merasa gugup dan gelisah. Dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih tapi malah dia mengijinkan laki laki lain menyentuh nya. meski diri nya masih tersegel alias masih perawan, tapi tetap saja dia sudah menghianati sasuke kekasih nya.

Kalo boleh jujur sebenar nya hinata penasaran dengan penis naruto. setelah kemari dia melihat naruto bisa memuaskan dua waita sekaligus, hinata pikir naruto sangat hebat di ranjang.

Melihat hinata hanya diam naruto menarik tangan wanita itu hingga jatuh ke ranjang. karna gerakan yang tiba tiba rok hinata jadi tersingkap dan terlihat celana dalam warna merah yang di kenakan hinata. Naruto juga langsung melempat tas milik hinata ke lantai.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan naruto?" hinata tentu saja terkejut saat dirinya di tarik ke atas ranjang. tapi meski begitu hinata membiarkan saja rok nya yang tersingkap. Dengan tubuh yang sudah berbaring dan rok yang tersingkap hinata terlihat menggoda.

"bukankah kau ingin merasakan penisku hinata?" tangan kiri naruto mulai meraba baha putih hinata sementara tangan kananya naik meraba dada besar hinata dari luar kaos.

"ahhh... naruto uhhhh..." hinata mendesah merasakan tangan naruto yang meremas dada nya.

"t-tapi ahhh... a-aku takut naruto uhhh... bagai mana kalo sasuke tau ahhh..."

"Kau tenang saja hinata ini akan jadi rahasia kita. Benarkan naruto?."

Sakura menyahut di samping hinata yang sedang berbaring. Dia melihat hinata yang hanya pasrah saat naruto merangsang nya. sakura mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah hinata. Dia menatap gadis yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi wanita itu dengan senyum jahil. Dengan menurunkan wajah nya sakura mencium hinata tepat di bibir.

"emmmhhh..."

"benar hinata ini akan jadi rahasia kita Jadi kau tak perlu kawatir. Aku bisa jamin kalo sasuke tidak akan tau."

Hinata tidak menjawap karna mulut nya sedang di cium sakura. Dia juga merasakan lidah sakura yang masuk menjelajahi rongga mulut nya. sejujurnya hinata menikmati setiap rangsangan yang di berikan naruto pada tubuh nya. tapi tetap saja rasa takut itu masih ada.

"emmmhhh... ahhh... hah hah hah"

Hinata terengah saat sakura melepas cuimanya. Dia tidak menyangka kalo dia akan di cium oleh seorang wanita. Meskipun hinata menikmati nya. dia merasa bibir sakura sangat manis saat berciuman tadi.

"t-tunggu naruto apa yang kau lakukan ahhh... jangan lepas celana dalam ku uhhh..."

Yah naruto sedang melepas celana dalam hinata. Dia menarik nya kebawah hingga celana itu lepas seutuh nya. dan naruto melihat vagina hinata yang sangat idah menurut nya.

"Kau memiliki vagina yang sangat indah hinata" naruto meraba vagina itu dengan lembut. Dia melakukanya tepat di antara lipatan vagina hinata.

"ahhh... "

Hinata merasa tubuh nya semakin panas saat merasakan tangan naruto meraba vagina nya dengan lembut. Di tambah sakura yang menjilati leher jenjang nya. hinata sampai memejamkan mata menikmati setiap rangsangan yang di terima tubuh nya.

"sekarang aku akan memanjakan mu hinata." Selesai dengan ucapa nya naruto memasukan jari tengah nya ke dalam vagina hinata. Membuat gadis indigo itu menegang sambil mendesah saat merasakan sebuah jari memasuki vagina nya.

"ahhhh...uhhh... naruto... ahhh..."

Hinata hanya bisa mendesah sambil menyebut nama naruto. dia tidak berdaya menerima setiap rangsangan ini.

"bagai mana hinata Kau menikmati nya kan.?" Sakura bertanya saat mendengar hinata mendesah sambil menyebut nama naruto. dia juga menatap wajah hinata yang sudah di penuhi nafsu. terbukti Dengan mata hinata yang terpejam serta wajah yang mendongak juga mulut hinata yang terbuka sambil terus mendesah.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan sakura. Dia menatap hinata yang terus mendesah diri nya terus mengcok wagina hinata dengan lembut. Naruto tau hinata masih ragu untuk melepas kesucia nya makanya dia melakukan rangsangan dengan lembut agar hinata jatuh perlahan dalam nafsunya. Dan jika sudah begitu maka akan lebih mudah naruto untuk menaklukan hinata.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku akan keluar ahhh..."

Mendengan ucapan hinata sakura kembali menjilati leher hinata untuk menambah rangsangan. Sementara naruto dia masih dengan lembut mengocok vagina hinata sementara satu tanga nya lagi masih sibuk meremas dada besar hinata.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... uhhh...aku keluar naruto ahhh... a-aku keluar...kyahhhhhh..."

Hinata mendesah panjang saat mencapai klimaks. dia merasakan kenikmatan yang berpusat di vagina nya. bahkan tubuh nya sampai menegang dengan mata yang terpejam saat merasakan kenikmatan itu menghantam diri nya.

"hah hah hah hah uhhh..."

Hinata terengah saat sudah mencapai orgasme. Dia juga melenguh saat naruto menjabut jari nya dari dalam vagina hinata.

"Lihat hinata cairan cinta mu membasahi tangan ku. "

"itu bukan cairan cinta naruto, tapi cairan nafsu. Benarkan hinata hihihi"

sakura terkikik setelah bicara. Menurut nya itu adalah cairan nafsu hinata karna tidak ada cinta di sini. Yang ada hanyalah nafsu.

Hinata hanya menatap jari naruto yang basah oleh cairanya. dia tidak menyangka bisa membuat tangan naruto sebasah itu dengan caira nya. apa itu karna orgasme hinata yang begitu kuat sampai bisa meproduksi cairan sebanyak itu?.

"sekarang penisku yang akan memasuki vaginamu hinata." Naruto bicara sambil membuka paha hinata. lalu mengesekan penis nya tepat di lipatan vagina hinata .

"wow. Jadi ini saat nya hinata melapas status perawan nya. aku tak sabar melihat nya."

Mendengar ucapan naruto dan sakura, kembali rasa takut itu menyelimuti diri nya. memang dia menikmati jari naruto yang menusuk vagina nya. tapi kalo penis besar itu yang akan masuk hinata masih merasa takut.

"t-tunggu naruto a-aku takut."

Naruto menghentikan aksi nya menggesekan penis nya di vagina hinata. Dia menatap wajah hinata yang penuh keraguan.

"Bukankah sudah terlambat untuk berhenti hinata. Lagi pula kau akan menikmati nya."

Naruto mencoba bersabar untuk tidah langsung memasukan penis nya. meski hanya tinggal mendorong pinggul nya dan dia akan merasakan hangat dan sempit nya vagina hinata. Tapi naruto ingin membuat hinata sendiri yang meminta. sedikit lagi. yang yang perlu dia lakukan hanya sedikit bersabar.

"t-tapi aku benar-benar takut. Ini pertama kali nya untukku jadi aku merasa masih belum siap."

"baik lah aku tidak akan memaksa kalo kau tidak mau hinata." Naruto menjauhkan penis nya dari vagina hinata dia bahkan meluruskan kaki hinata dan menutupi vagina hinata dengan cara menurunkan rok yang tersingkap.

Mendengar ucapan naruto tentu saja hinata terkejut. Dia pikir naruto tidak akan mendengarkan ucapan nya. padahal naruto hanya perlu mendorong pinggul nya dan penis itu akan masuk menembus selaput dara nya. tapi kenapa naruto tidak melakuka nya. entah kenapa hinata merasa sudah mengecewakan naruto.

"t-tapi mungkin tidak papa kalo hanya sebatas foreplay."

Hinata memalingkan wajah nya saat mengatakan itu. Dia sangat malu dengan ucapa nya sendiri terbukti dengan wajah yang memerah.

Untuk naruto dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tidak lupa senyum lembut dia juga berikan pada hinata.

Untuk menaklukan wanita lembut tentu harus dengan cara lembut juga. Naruto tidak mau memberikan beban mental pada hinata. Bisa bisa hinata bunuh diri karna naruto memaksa. Tentu saja naruto tidak mau kehilangan salah satu mangsa nya. dia akan pastikan kalo penisnya akan merobek slaput dara milik hinata dan itu karna gadis indigo itu yang meminta.

"jadi hanya begini saja aku pikir akan melihat pertijukan yang menarik dimana hinata melepas status perawanya."

Mereka semua yang ada di atas rangjang menoleh ke asal suara. mereka melihat wanita berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di pintu kamar.

"Mikoto sejak kapan kau di situ" naruto bertanya sambil menatap wanita yang kini berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sejak hinata mendesah dengan panjang. Kalian ceroboh sekali dengan tidak mengunci pintu. bagai mana kalo orang tua sakura yang datang?"

"hehehe maaf."

Sakura minta maaf pada ibu dari sauke itu. Yah rencana nya adalah membuat hinata terangsang karna melihat diri nya dan naruto sedang bercinta. Jadi sakura sengaja membiarkan pintu tidak terkunci agar hinata bisa masuk. Tapi setelah semua itu naruto justru melepaskan hinata begitu saja. Dia merasa rencana nya jadi sia-sia.

"jadi kau belum melepas setatus perawan mu hinata.?" Mikoto bertanya sambil menatap hinata yang sedang mendudukan diri nya di ranjang.

"apa tidak papa kalo aku melakukanya dengan naruto? aku kan pacar nya sasuke.?

"kalo kau memang mau kenapa aku harus melarang. Meskipun kau pacar anakku tapi itu adalah tubuh mu. jadi aku tak bisa melarang"

Alasan sebenar nya mikoto bicara begitu adalah agar hinata benar benar jatuh dalam pelukan naruto. dia ingin memastikan hinata tidak akan membongkar hubungan gelap nya dengan naruto. dengan membuat hinata jatuh kedalam pelukan naruto, mikoto sangat yakin kalo hinata tidak akan berani bicara. Meskipun itu harus mengorbankan anak nya selaku kekasih hinata, tapi tidak papa yang penting dia masih bisa berhubungan dengan naruto dengan aman.

Melihat hinata yang menunduk mikoto duduk di samping hinata, dia memeluk dan mengusap rambut hinata dengan lembut.

Sementara sakura yang dari tadi telanjang bangkit dari ranjang. dia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh nya yang terasa lengket.

" jadi kenapa kau kesini mikoto?" Naruto bertanya pada wanita yang masih memeluk hinata itu.

"aku mencarimu di rumah tidak ada. Jadi aku mencarimu kemari."

"Mencariku? Memang ada apa?"

"apa aku harus menjelaskanya naruto-kun..."

Mikoto tersenyum nakal pada naruto. sementara naruto dia menyeringai mengetahui maksut mikoto mencarinya.

Tidak peduli mikoto yang masih memeluk hinata naruto mendekat lalu membaringkan mikoto di ranjang samping hinata. Hinata yang melihat mereka berdua tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjut nya. maka nya dia bergesar memberi mereka ruang.

"ahhh... "

Mikoto langsung mendesah saat tangan naruto menyusup kedalam rok nya. yah saat ini mikoto mengenakan rok hitam serta kemeja putih untuk atasanya.

"Apa tidak papa kita melakukanya sekarang di sini kan ada hinata"

"t-tidak papa a-aku ingin melihat nya. mungkin ini bisa meningkatkan keberanian ku."

"Bailah kalo begitu. Nikmati tontonanya hinata."

selesai dengan ucap nya naruto kembali fokus pada mikoto. dia melepas celana dalam hitam yang di kenakan mikoto dan langsung memasukan jari nya.

"ahhh... yahhh... naru ahhh... gerakan jarimu uhhh..."

Mikoto langsung mendesah saat naruto memasukan jari nya. dia bisa merasakan jari naruto yang lansung mengocok vagina nya dengan cepat.

"ahhh... ahhh...ahhh... uhhh... naru ini nikmat sekali ahhh...tambah jarimu naru penuhi vaginaku dengan dua jari mu uhhh..."

Menuruti permintaan mikoto naruto menambah jari nya. dia melihat mikoto yang menegang saat kedua jari nya mulai mengocok vagina mikoto.

"Bagai mana mikoto ini nikmat kan?"

"yahhh... uhhh... ini nikmat sekali ahhh..."

Hinata yang melihat mikoto begitu menikmati saat vagina nya di mainkan naruto merasa tubuh nya kembali panas. Bahkan matanya tidak berkedip melihat jari naruto yang keluar masuk di vagina mikoto.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... t-tunggu naru uhhh... aku inginkeluar dengan penis mu ahhh..."

Naruto menghentikan aksi nya mendengar permintaan mikoto dia mencabut jari nya lalu menyingkap rok mikoto. naruto bersiap di depan selangkangan mikoto yang terbuka lebar untuk memasukan penis nya.

"baik lah aku akan memasukan penisku mikoto-chan..."

Melihat mikoto sudah siap naruto mendekatkan penisnya pada vagina mikoto. dia menekan penis nya dengan pelan memasuki vagina hangat itu.

"ahhhh...yahhh... penismu sangat besar naru uhhh... ayo gerakan jangan buat aku menunggu."

Tidak ingin membuat mikoto meminta dua kali naruto mulai menggerakan penis nya. dengan pelan. sementara kedua tanganya sibuk membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja mikoto hingga terlihat bra hitam yang membungkus payudara mikoto. lalu naruto melepas pengait bra yang ada di depan itu sehingga neruto bisa melihat payudara besar yang mulai bergoyang.

"ahhh... ahhh...ahhh... ini lebih nikmat dari jarimu naru uhhh... penismu menyentuh rahimku uhhh..."

Hinata semakin panas melihat penis besar naruto yang keluar masuk di vagina mikoto. dia merasa nafas nya memberat dan sangat terangsang.

"ahhh... ahhh...ahhh... h-hinata uhhh... ini nikmat sekali ahhh... kau harus mencoba nya ahhh..."

Mikoto bicara pada hinata di sela desahanya. Dia melihat hinata yang memandang nya dengan tanpa berkedip. Hinata sendiri hanya diam dia tidak tau harus bicara apa.

Untuk naruto dia hanya tersenyum mendengan mikoto bicara pada hinata. Dia ingin memperlihatkan pada hinata kalo penis nya bisa membuat mikoto melayang. maka dari itu naruto mempercepat gerakanya membuat tubuh mukoto terhentak jangan lupa dada nya yang ikut bergoyang naih turun mengikuti setiap sodokan yang naruto berikan pada mikoto.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... naru uhhh sodok vaginaku dengn keras uhhh... kita tunjukan pada hinata kalau bercinta dengan mu sangat nikmat ahhhh..."

"Baiklah mikoto-chan akan kutunjukan pada hinata kehebatan penisku"

Naruto memegang pinggul mikoto lalu kembali dia mempercepat gerakanya sampai-sampai benturan kemaluan mereka terdengar keras di kamar itu.

Plak plak plak plak.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-naru aku akan keluar uhhh..."

"Aku juga mikoto uhhh... "

Naruto semakin menggila merasakan penis nya di cepit dengan kuat oleh vagina mikoto. sementara mikoto kini terlihat sangat menggairahkan dengan kemeja yang terbuka rok yang tersingkap serta tubuh yang mengkilap karna keringat jangan lupa dada besarnya yang terus bergoyang karna naruto juga terus menghajar vagina nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar naru uhhh... aku keluar kyaahhhhhh..."

Mikoto membusungkan dada nya saat mencapai klimaks tanganya juga mencengkrap sprey dengan sangat kuat saat merasakan gelombang orgasme menghantam diri nya.

"aku juga mikoto-chan guhhhhh..."

Naruto mencabut penis nya lalu menyiram tubuh mikoto dengan sperma nya. saking banyak nya bahkan sampai mengenai wajah mikoto.

"ahhhh... naru spermamu sangat banyak. Ini memenuhi seluruh tubuhku."

Naruto menatap mikoto yang kini penuh dengan spermanya. Bisa dilihat dari rok perut dada leher serta wajah mikoto tidak luput dari sperma yang di semburkan naruto.

Hinata yang melihat naruto menyemburkan spermanya pada tubuh mikoto terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka naruto bisa mengeluarkan sperma sebanyak itu. Dia melihat ibu dari pacar nya itu yang kini tubuh nya di penuhi sperma. Dia tak bisa membayangkan kalo sperma sebanyah itu memasuki rahim nya pasti tidak akan muat.

"Menikmati pertunjukan hinata?" naruto bicara pada hinata yang nafas nya terlihat memburu. Dia bisa melihat kalau hinata sudah di penuhi nafsu.

"ayo mikoto kita beri hinata pertunjukan yang lebih panas lagi"

" tentu naru sekarang ayo tusuk aku dari belakang."

Mikoto merubah posisi nya menjadi doggi style. Sementara naruto dia bersiap lagi menusuk vagina mikoto. di mulai dengan memegang pinggul mikoto, naruto menyiapkan penis nya di lubang vagina mikoto. dan dengan sekali hentakan naruto memasukan penis nya sangat dalam membuat mikoto melenguh nikmat.

"uhhhh...penismu memang hebat naru, masih sangat tegang meski baru keluar. ayo naru cepat gerakan penis mu. tusuk vaginaku dengan keras"

"baiklah mikoto-chan kita lihat seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan kali ini."

Selesai dengan ucapa nya naruto kembali mengobrak-abrik vagina mikoto. dia membuat ibu sasuke itu kembali mendesah erotis sat merasakan vagina nya kembali menerima sodokan penis nya.

untuk hinata kini dia benar benar sangat bernafsu dia memasukan tanganya kedalam rok lalu mulai memainkan klitoris nya sendiri.

"kalo kau mau aku bisa meredakan nafsumu dengan jariku hinata. Daripada main sendiri kan.?"

Melihat hinata yang memainkan klitoris nya sendiri naruto menawarkan diri nya untuk membantu meredakan nafsu hinata. Dia juga berjanji hanya akan menggunakan jari nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... b-benar hinata uhhh... main sendiri itu tidak enak ahhh..."

"b-baiklah. Tapi kau janji hanya akan menggunakan jarima kan naruto?"

"tentu saja hinata kau tidak perlu takut. "

Hinata merubah posisi nya yang tadi duduk menjad doggi style di sebelah mikoto. dia menyinkap rok nya sehingga vagina nya kembali terlihat oleh mata naruto.

"kau siap hinata"

Naruto bertanya yang hanya di jawap sebuah anggukan dari hinata. Dia meraba lipatan vagina hinata dengan lembut sebelum dengan perlahan dia memasukan jari nya.

"uhhhhh..."

Hinata melenguh merasakan sebuah jari memasuki vagina nya dia juga memejamkan mata nya menikmati gerakan jari naruto di vagina nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... bagai mana hinata uhhh... nikmat bukan?"

Mikoto yang kini masih menerima hujaman penis naruto bertanya pada hinata di sebelah nya. dia tersenyum mendapat anggukan dari hinata.

"uhhhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... t-tapi lebih nikmat penis naruto uhhhh... dari pada jari nya ahhhh... hinata. Penis naruto benar benar memenuhi vaginaku uhhhh..."

Naruto yang ada di belakang hanya mendengarkan ucapan mikoto pada hinata. Dia mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan jari nya yang kini berada di vagina mikoto dan hinata membuat kedua wanita itu mendesah lebih keras.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... n-naruto ahhh..."

Mereka berdua hanya bisa mendesah sambil menyebut nama naruto. untuk mikoto tubuh nya terhentak keras setiap kali naruto menghujam vagina nya. sementara hinata dia hanya mendesah sambil memejamkan mata. Dia juga sedang memikirkan kata kata mikoto. kalo jari nya saja sudah bisa membuat hinata senikmat ini bagai mana dengan penis naruto yang kata mikoto lebih nikmat.

"hey kalian sudah mau keluar ya? Aku merasakan vagina kalian menyempit. "

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh naru uhhh aku mau kelaur ahhhh..."

Mikoto menjawap sambil mendesah. dia menatap hinata yang memejamkan matanya semakin erat.

"i-iya naruto ahhh... aku juga mau keluara ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

"baiklah keluarkan saja jangan di tahan."

Dengan menambah kecepatan gerak nya naruto terus menngenjot vagina mikoto dengan penis nya. dia juga mempercepat gerakan jari nya di vagina hinata.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar naruto kyahhhhh..."

"a-aku juga naruto kyahhhhhh..."

Desahan panjang mikoto dan hinata memenuhi kamar sakura. Kembali tubuh mereka menegang dengan wajah yang mendongak keatas saat mencapai klimaks.

Hinata yang ada di sebelah mikoto langsung ambruk setelah mencapai klimak dia juga terengah-engah. Untuk mikoto dia masih bisa mempertahankan posisi nya meski tanganya bergetar hanya untuk menumpu tubuh nya sendiri.

"bagaimana apa kalian menikamti nya?" Naruto bertanya bada mikoto dan hinata yang masih terengah-engah.

"yah... ini nikmat sekali naru, benar kan hinata.?"

"i-iya ini benar benar nikmat naruto."Hinata bicara dengan wajah yang memerah dia juga tersenyum pada naruto.

"tapi aku belum selasai. Jadi aku akan kembali menggunakan vaginamu mikoto."

"t-tapi aku lelah naru"

"hey ayolah saat ini hinata belum siap menerima penis ku. Jadi aku akan kembali menggunakan vaginamu."

Kembali naruto inggin mengeraka pinggul nya tapi suara sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menghentikanya.

"sebaik nya biarkan mikoto istirahat naruto, dan sebagai ganti nya kau bisa memakai vaginaku."

Mendengar ucapan sakura naruto menyeringai dia menjabut penis nya dari dalam vagina mikoto dan berjala menuju sakura yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Dan tanpa menunggu lama meruto melepas handuk yang di kenakan sakura membuat tobuh polos sakura kembali terlihat.

"baiklah kalo itu maumu sakura."

Naruto mengangkat kaki kanan sakura sampai ke pinggul nya lalu dia bersiap memasuki vagina sakura dengan posisi berdiri.

Sementara di atas rangjang, mikoto dah hinata sedang istirahat sambil menonton naruto yang menghujam vagina sakura. untuk mikoto dia hanya tersenyum menatap meraka. Sementara hinata dia melihat sakura yang begitu menikmati setiap kali penis naruto menghujam vagina nya. gadis indigo itu berfikir apa memang penis naruto senikmat itu sampai-sampai bisa membuat mikoto dan sakura mendesah sangat orotis.

SKIP MALAM HARI.

Di sebuah kamar yang di dominasi varna lavender seorang gadis indigo sedang meringkuk di atas ranjang. di lihat dari selimut yang bergerak jelas gadis itu sedang melakukan sesuatu. Hinata nama gadis itu. Dia kini sedang masturbasi terbukti dengan tanganya yang sedang menggesek vagina nya sendi.

"ahhh ahhh ahhh naruto uhhh..."

Hinata mendesah sambil menyebut nama naruto. yah setelah kejadian tadi di apartemen sakura, hinata tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan naruto yang begitu perkasa menggenjot vagina mikoto dan sakura. Meskipun rasa takut masih ada di hati nya tapi tetap saja dia sangat penasaran bagaimana rasanya kalau penis besar itu menembus vagina nya. apa lagi saat melihat reaksi mikoto dan sakura yang begitu kenikmati saat neruto menghujam vagina mereka.

"ahhh ahhh ahhh a-aku keluar naruto ahhhhhh..."

Ranjang yang di tempati hinata ikut bergetar saat hinata mencapai klimaks. untuk sesaat nafsu nya mereda setelah dia mencapai klimaks. tapi setelah bayangan naruto yang menggenjot vagina mikoto dan sakura kembali ke otak nya, kembali tubuh hinata merasa panas Nafsu nya kembali naik.

"aku tak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku harus meredakan nafsuku, dan cara nya adala..."

Hinata tidak menyelesaikan kata-kata nya. dia malah kembali sibuk bermain dengan vagina nya sendiri. Kali ini bukan cuma menggesek tapi hinata juga memasukan jari nya kedalam vagina.

"ahhh ahhh ahhh naruto uhhh..."

Dan kembali hinata mendesah sambil menyebut nama naruto. meskipun diri nya adalah kekasih dari sasuke, tapi dia malah menyebut nama naruto sambil masturbasi.

Dan setelah beberapa saat. kembali ranjang yang di tempati hinata bergetar saat diri nya mencapai klimaks.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Halo apa kabar kalian semua. Kita ketemu lagi. apa ada yang menantikan fic ini? Aku rasa tidak.

Dalam fic ini akan di isi dengan chara cewek dari anime naruto kecuali mikoto dan kushina tentu nya. berbada dengan fic SELINGKUH yang kebanyakan para milf, maka di sini akan di isi oleh para gadis hehehe. Ada saran siapa aja yang cocok jadi harem naruto? ingat harus gadis.

aku juga ada rencana buat fic crossovers naruto and high school dxd. Dan pasti akan penuh lemon di sana hahaha.  
Aku penasaran pengen buat adegan lemon grayfia dan venelana . tentu nya naruto sebagai pemeran utama nya. tapi itu masih sebatas rencana karna aku masih mau fokus pada kedua fic ku ini.

oke gitu aja sampai ketemu lagi di chap depan.


	5. Chapter 5

DESCLAIMER : bukan punya saya.

WARNING :TYPO DLL...

LEMON HANYA UNTUK 18+

Yang masih di bawah umur pergi jauh jauh. Kalo mau tetep baca ya terserah.

Saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Dikamar yang bernuansa lavender seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang duduk di meja rias. dia sedang mengobrol dengan kekasih nya lewat telfon.

"iya aku harus menemani hanabi. Jadi maaf yah sasuke-kun, mungkin kita bisa pergi lain kali."

"baiklah kalo begitu hinata. tapi janji lain kali kita akan jalan-jalan berdua."

Yah sasuke mengajak hinata untuk pergi berkencan. Tapi sayang kekasih nya menolak karna harus menemani hanabi. Padahal sasuke sedang kesepian di rumah makanya dia mengajak hinata pergi. Kaa-san nya juga tidak ada di rumah, dia bilang mau menemui temanya.

"iya sasuke-kun aku janji lain kali kita akan pergi bersama."

"hn!." Kalau begitu aku tutup telfon nya."

"emm.. baik lah."

Tut tut tut.

Hinata tersenyum saat kekasih nya memutus sambungan telfon. Hinata berbohong soal menemani hanabi. Gadis indigo itu punya rencana lain yang kekasih nya tidak boleh tau. Hinata berdiri lalu melihat pantulanya di cermin. Dengan rok mini selutut warna abu-abu serta kaos hitap lengan pendek dan sepatu kets warna putih hinata tampak cantik meski dengan pakaian biasa.

"Aku datang naruto-kun"

Hinata mengambil tas selempang nya lalu berjalan keluar dari pintu kamar.

Sementara di rumah naruto. saat ini terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sedang dalam posisi doggi style. dan di belakang nya lelaki berambut pirang sedang sibuk mengerakan pinggul nya maju mundur. Mikoto nama wanita sedang menikmati saat sebuah penis besar dan panjang itu terus menusuk vagina nya. mereka melakukanya di sofa ruang tamu.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ini nikmat sekali naru, uhhh ...lebih cepat lagi ahhh... aku hampir sampai. "

Menuruti permintaan mikoto naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya. di sela geraka nya naruto menatap wanita berambut merah yang kini telentang di lantai dekat sofa dengan tubuh penuh sperma. Kushina nama wanita itu dia baru selesai di goyang oleh naruto.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh. a-aku keluar naru kyahhhhh..." desahan panjang mikoto menjadi tanda kalau dia sudah mencapai orgasme.

Mengtahui mikoto sudah klimaks naruto mencabut penis nya dan melepas pegangan tangan nya dari pinggul mikoto, membuat wanita berambut hitam itu langsung ambruk di sofa karna kelelahan.

Tapi meski sudah membuat dua wanita kelelahan. Naruto belum merasa puas makanya dia mendekati kushina untuk bermain lagi dengan nya.

Masih berada di lantai naruto membuka paha kushina dan bersiap ingin memasukan penis nya.

"tunggu naru aku lelah biarkan aku istirahat dulu." Meski kushina menolak tapi dia tidak melakukan perlawana untuk mencegah naruto.

"kita akan istirahat kalau aku sudah puas kushi-chan. "

Naruto menghentakan pinggul nya membuat penis besar itu langsung masuk sepenuh nya di vagina kushina.

"ahhhhhh..."

Kushina mendesah saat tiba tiba vagina nya kembali penuh oleh penis naruto. anak nya itu benar benar tidak membiarkan dirinya dan mikoto beristirahat. Di mulai sejak naruto pulang sekolah dan sampai sekarang ,naruto terus menggilir dirinya dan mikoto. bahkan tidak terlihat tanda tanda naruto kelelahan.

"ahhh...ahhh...ahhh...uhhh..."

Hanya desahan yang keuar dari mulut kushina saat merasakan setip kali penis naruto menghujam vagina nya. dada nya juga bergoyang naik turun mengikuti hentakan penis naruto di vagina nya.

SKIP

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukan waktu setengah empat sore. Di depan pintu kediaman uzumaki seorang wanita berambut indigo terlihat sedang menekan bel.

Ting.. tong..

Setelah beberapa saat hinata menekan bel, pintu terbuka dari dalam. Dan hinata melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang membukakan pintu untuk nya.

"hay naruto.."  
sapa hinata. dia melihat naruto yang hanya mengenakan kaos oblong warna hitam dan boxer saja.

Untuk naruto dia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum setelah hinata datang kerumah nya. apa lagi saat melihat hinata hanya mengenakan rok mini, sehingga memperlihatkan kaki dan paha mulus nya.

"tumben datang sendiri hinata. biasanya kau selalu bersama sasuke atau sakura," Ucap naruto sambil memberikan hinata senyum nakal nya.

"i-iya, aku ada perlu denganmu naruto." wajah hinata memerah saat naruto menatap dirinya dari atas ke bawah. Hinata memang sengaja memakai rok mini agar terlihat seksi.

"hem... kalo begitu ayo masuk hinata." senyum naruto semakin lebar saat mendengar ucapan hinata. dia menyuruh gadis indigo itu untuk masuk.

"jadi ada perlu apa hinata?." naruto bertanya setelah mereka duduk di ruang tamu. Mereka hanya berdua saja karna mikoto dan kushina sedang membersih diri setelah permainan mereka tadi.

Hinata yang di tanya seperti itu jadi gugup. Dia bingung mau bicara apa. Tidak mungkin kan hinata bilang kalau maksut kedatanga nya kesini karna sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsu nya.

"kenapa diam hinata?"

"m-maaf, eto... a-aku ingin meminjam buku sejarah."

Naruto tau hinata berbohong. Tidak mungkin kan hinata segugup itu hanya karna ingin meminjam buku.

"kalo begitu ayo kekamarku. Bantu aku mencari nya karna aku lupa meletakanya di mana. hehehe."Tentu saja naruto juga berbohong. Dia hanya ingin memancing hinata kekamar nya.

hinata yang mendengar naruto mengajak nya kekamar tersenyum dalam hati. dia berdiri lalu mengikuti naruto menuju kamar. jantung nya juga berdetak keras saat berjalan menuju kamar naruto di lantai dua.

"silahkan masuk hinata jangan malu malu." Ucap naruto setelah membuka pintu kamar.

Hinata semakin berdebar saat memasuki kamar milik sahabat kekasih nya ini. Dia melihat seluruh kamar yang di dominasi warna orange, dan saat matanya menatap ranjang berukuran double bed pikiranya melayang kemana mana. 'apa disitu aku akan kehilangan keperawanan ku' ucap hinata dalam hati.

cklek.

Suara pintu di tutup mengagetkan hinata. dia melihat naruto yang tersenyum setelah menutup pintu. debaran jantung nya semakin tidak terkendali saat naruto berjalan mendekat. Memang naruto sudah berjanji tidak akan menyentuh nya kalo dia belum memberi ijin. jadi tidak mungkin kan naruto akan memperkosa nya.

"kenapa gugup hinata?" ucap naruto lembut, dia membelai pipi hinata dengan tangan kanan nya.

Hinata memejamkan mata saat merasakan sentuhan di pipi nya, entah kenapa tubuh nya berdesir hanya karna sentuhan tangan naruto di pipi nya.

Naruto menyeringai melihat hinata memejamkan mata nya. dia mendekatkan wajah nya bermasut untuk mengecup bibir hinata.

Cup.

Kecupan lembut ia berikan pada hinata. mengetahui tidak ada penolakan, naruto bermasut memperdalam ciumanya Dengan menjitat serta menggigit pelan bibir bawah hinata.

"Emmmhhhhh..."

Hinata mengeluarkan desahan pertama nya. saat naruto memperdalam ciumanya. Dia sangat menikmati lidah naruto yang menyusup kedalam mulut nya. dia juga merasakan tangan naruto yang dari tadi diam mulai meremas dada nya.

"emmmhhhh... ahhhh..."

Hinata mendongakan wajah nya saat ciuman naruto berpindah ke leher nya. dia juga memejamkan mata merasakan sebuah lidah basah yang menari di leher nya.

"ahhh... naruto emmhhh..."

Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar desahan hinata. dia berhenti lalu melihat wajah hinata yang sudah di penuhi nafsu.

"kita keranjang hinata."ucapan naruto hanya di balas anggukan oleh hinata. mereka berjalan menuju ranjang, lalu setelah sampai dengan lembut naruto membaringkan hinata di sana.

"apa kau mau merasakan penisku hinata.?" tanya naruto sambil merangkak ke atas tubuh hinata. tanga nya juga menyusup kedalam rok mini lalu mengelus dengan lembut paha hinata.

Hinata menatap naruto dengan wajah penuh nafsu nya. dia datang kemari memang untuk ini, jadi tanpa ada keraguan hinata menjawap pertanyaan naruto.

"yah.. aku ingin merasaka nya naruto. aku ingin merasakan penis mu memasuki vaginaku."

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum nya saat mendengan ucapan hinata. dengan perlahan dia mulai melepas satu per satu pakaian yang di kenakan hinata hingga kini kekasih sasuke itu telah telanjang bulat.

"baiklah aku akan memberikan mu pengalaman dan kenikmatan yang takan terlupakan hinata."

Naruto mengawali aksinya dengan mengulum payudara kanan hinata. dia melakukanya dengan lembut agar hinata benar benar menikmati permaina nya. tangan kana nya juga mulai bermain di vagina hinata, dia mengesek lipatan vagina itu lalu dengan perlahan naruto memasukan jari tengah nya.

"ahhhh..."

Hinata mendesah merasakan jari naruto yang mulai keluar masuk di dalam vagina nya. dia juga memejamkan mata nya menikmati setiap kali jari naruto memanjakan vagina nya dengan lembut.

"lebih cepat naruto, buat vaginaku semakin nikmat uhhh..."

"sesua permintaan mu hinata."

Naruto mempercepat gerakan jari nya menuruti permintaan hinata. dia bisa merasakan vagina hinata yang semakin basah karna permaina nya.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yah... ini nikmat sekali naruto uhhh... kau membuat vaginaku semakin basah ahhh..."

"vaginamu menyempit hinata, apa kau akan keluar.?"

"yah ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... aku akan keluar. Cepat naruto lebih cepat lagi ahhh... buat aku keluar uhhh..."

Tanpa menjawap naruto mempercepat lagi gerakan jari nya membuat hinata semakin mengelijang kenikmatan.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar naruto uhhh... aku keluar... kyahhhh..."

Hinata menyemburkan cairanya saat sudah mencapai klimaks. vagina nya mencengkram jari naruto dengan sangat kuat.

Melihat hinata yang sudah mencapai klimaks naruto mencabut jari nya dari dalam vagina hinata, lalu dia mulai melapas pakaia nya sendiri. Wajah Hinata memerah melihat penis besar naruto yang sudah tegak berdiri. dia melihat nya tampa berkedip.

Naruto yang melihat hinata terus memandang penis nya hanya tersenyum. Dia membuka paha hinata lalu mendekatkan penis nya pada vagina hinata.

Dan saat ingin mulai memsaukan penis nya, suara dari arah pintu menghentikan aksi nya.

"wah.. lihat mikoto naruto mau membobol keperawanan hinata."

Naruto dan hinata menoleh dan melihat kushina dan mikoto yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. kedua wanita busty itu hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh seksi mereka. Sebenar nya tadi mikoto dan kushina sedang ingin berpakainan. Tapi saat baru keluar dari kamar mandi mereka mendengar desahan hinata dan tanpa memakai pakain dulu mereka berdua langsung mendatangi kamar naruto.

"kau benar kushina, ahir nya kekasih anaku ini ingin merasakan penis besar naruto juga hihihi."

Mikoto bicara sambil terkikik. Dua wanita seksi itu naik keatas ranjang lalu duduk di samping kiri dan kanan hinata yang masih berbaring.

"kalian menganggu saja" ucap naruto kesal karna aksinya terganggu oleh kedatangan mikoto dan kushina.

"maaf naru. Kami ingin melihat saat kau menembus vagina perawan hinata. mikoto bicara di samping kana hinata. dia melihat penis naruto yang baru menyentuh vagina hinata.

"ayo naruto cepat masukan penis mu. kali ini kushina yang bicara di samping kiri hinata. dia melihat gadis indigo yang kini wajah nya sudah memerah. Mungkin dia malu karna mikoto dan kushina akan melihat saat diri nya kehilangan keperawana nya.

"baiklah hinata aku akan memasukan penisku"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Kedua tanga nya meremas sprei dengan kuat saat penis naruto mulai memasuki vagina nya.

Naruto berhenti mendorong penis nya saat merasakan sebuah penghalang di dalam vagina hinata. dia meatap hinata yang menganggukan kepalanya meberikan ijin pada naruto untuk terus memasukan penis nya. Dan dalam sekali dorongan penis naruto berhasil merobek selaput dara hinata.

"ahhh... s-sakit naru sakit sekali." Hinata hampir meneteskan airmata nya saat naruto berhasil menembus vagina nya. kedua tanganya juga semakin erat mencengkrap sprei.

Mikoto dan kushina yang melihat darah keluar dari dalam vagina hinata tesenyum. Dengan begini meraka sangat yakin kalo hinata tidak akan membocarkan rahasia mereka. Karna sekarang hinata bagian dari mereka.

Untuk menenangkan hinata yang masih kesakitan. Mikoto dan kushina mengelus rambut hinata dengan lembut. mereka juga memberikan senyum pada hinata.

"tenang hinata sakit nya tidak lama kok, sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat hebat."

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan mikoto mulai tenang. aneh memang saat ibu dari kekasihmu tidak marah saat melihat keperawanan pacar anak nya di ambil oleh sahabat anak nya. tapi mau bagai mana lagi mikoto saja berselingkuh dengan naruto jadi tidak heran kalo dia tidak marah saat hinata juga ikut berselingkuh dengan naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat diam ahirnya naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya membuat penis yang berada di dalam vagina hinata bergerak keluar masuk.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...i-ini mulai nikmat naruto uhhh..."

Hinata sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi terbukti dengan desahan nikmat yang dia keluarkan. Mikoto dan kushina yang berada di masing-masing sisi hinata membukukan tubuh mereka lalu mereka mengulum puting hinata untuk menambah rangsangan.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahh... ini nikmat sekali ahhh... berikan aku lebih uhhh... buat tubuhku lebih nikmat lagi ahhh..."

hinata terus mendesah menerima rangsangan pada vagina dan dada nya. sementara naruto dia mempercepat gerakanya membuat hinata terhentak pelan menerima setiap sodokan yang dia berikan.

Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tiga wanita cantik di depanya. Hinata yang terus mendesah karna setiap rangsangan yang dia terima dan juga mikoto dan kushina yang terus mengulum sesekali menggigit pelan puting hinata. meraka berdua juga tampak seksi dengan hanya mengenakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"ahhh... lebih cepat naruto uhhh... lebih cepat lagih... ahhh..."

Hinata meminta naruto untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Dia ingin meresakan penis naruto menghujam vagina nya dengan cepat.

"baiklah hinata aku akan menuruti permintaan mu. akan ku pastikan kau akan ketagihan dengan penis ku."

Tangang naruto memegang pinggul hinata lalu dia mempercepat lagi geraka nya membuat tubuh polos milik hinata semakin terhentak keras dan cepat.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... uhhh... ini nikmat sekali ahhh... penismu sangat nikmat naruto ahhh... turus lebih dalam ladi sentuh rahimku dengan penismu ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Hinata semakin menggila menerima sodokan penis naruto yang terus menyentuh rahim nya. dia mendesah semakin keras dengan wajah tersenyum penuh kenikmatan.

"ahhh... ahhh... uhhh... a-aku akan keluar ahhh..."

Hinata merasa sudah tidak kuat menahan kenikmatan yang di terima tubuh nya. dia merasa akan segera klimaks.

"uhhh... yahhh aku juga hinata vaginamu sangat sempit sekali, membuatku ingin keluar dengan cepat."

Naruto merasa penis nya di jepidt dengan sangat kuat oleh vagina hinata. ini pertama kali nya vagina hinata di masuki oleh sebuah penis. Jadi masih sangat sempit dan nikmat.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar naruto ahhh... aku keluar... kyahhhhhh..."

Hinata menyemburkan cairan nya membasahi penis naruto. dia semakin erat mencengkrap penis naruto dengan vagina nya.

"aku juga hinata guhhhhh..."

Naruto memasukan penis nya semakin dalam dia vagina hinata, lalu dia menyemburkan sperma nya memenuhi vagina hinata. bahkan saking banyak nya sebagian meluber keluar karna tidak mampu di tampung vagina hinata.

"hah hah hah hah penismu sangat nikmat naruto hah.. apa lagi saat kau menyemburkan spermamu, terasa panas dan nikmat."

"Vaginamu juga nikmat hinata, sangat sempit dan hangat."

Mikoto dan kushina melepas kuluman nya saat hinata sudah memcapai klimaks. mereka berdua menatap wajah hinata yang tersenyum setelah mencapai orgasme.

"bagai mana rasa nya penis naruto hinata.?"

Kushina bertanya dengan senyum jahil di wajah nya dia yakin gadis yang baru saja menjadi wanita ini akan ketagihan dengan penis naruto, sama seperti diri nya dan mikoto.

"sangat nikmat kushina-san. Ini membuatku ingin merasakan sodoka nya lagi."

"kau akan mendapatkanya hinata."

Naruto menyahut. Dia mencabut penis nya lalu menyuruh hinata merubah pusisi.

"sekarang menungginglah hinata aku mau menggoyangmu dari belakang."

Tanpa menunggu lama hinata menuruti permintaan naruto dia rubah posisi nya menjadi doggi style. melihat naruto ingin menusuk hinata dari belakang, mikoto dan kushina melepas handuk nya lalu sama seperti hinata, meraka juga membuat posisi doggi style di samping kiri dan kanan hinata sehingga kini terlihat tiga wanita cantik dalam posisi yang sama menunggu untuk di puaskan.

"Ayo naru puaskan kami"

Naruto menyeringai melihat tiga wanita yang saling berjejer dalam posisi dogi style. dia mengarahkan penis nya pada vagina hinata yang ada di tengah, sementara tangan kanan dan kiri nya meraba lipatan vagina mikoto dan kushina.

"baiklah aku akan memuaskan kalian bertiga."

Selesai dengan ucapa nya naruto memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina hinata. lalu kedua tanga nya memanjakan vagina mikoto dan kushina dengan cara memasukan masing-masing dua jari kedalam vagina mereka.

"ahhhh..."

Desahan manja keluar dari tiga wanita di depanya saat naruto mulai mengerakan penis dan jari nya. dia tesenyum senang saat mendengar desahan yang saling bersahutan memenuhi kamar. karna minato mau lembur di kantor malam ini jadi naruto bisa puas menikmati tubuh dan vagina tiga vanita nya ini. Mungkin tidak papa kalo dia melakukanya sampai malam. biarlah mikoto dah hinata mencari alasa nya sendiri saat pulang kerumah nanti.

Dengan wajah ahegao, tiga wanita itu terus mendesah merasakan gerakan keluar masuk di vagina mereka.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... l-lebih cepat naru ahhh... lebih cepat lagi uhhh..."

Menuruti permintaan mikoto naruto menggerakan jari nya lebih cepat. Bukan hanya di vagina mikoto tapi juga di vagina kushina dan juga penis nya yang ada di dalam vagina hinata. dia bergerak sangat cepat membuat tiga wanita seksi itu semakin mendesah keras.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... ini nikmat sekali ahhh... penismu menyentuh rahimku naru ahhh..."

Hinata yang meresakan penis naruto menyentuh rahim nya mendongakan wajah nya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Dia sangat menikmati penis besar dan panjang milik naruto yang menusuk vagina nya.

"yahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... benar naru uhhh... ini nikmat sekali ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... "

Tidak mau kalah desahan kushina juga semakin keras. Sama seperti hinata dia juga mendongakan wajah nya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Begitupun dengan mikoto dia juga menjulurkan lidah nya dengan wajah mendongak.

Mereka benar benar menikmati persetubuhan ini. Tidak peduli kalo mereka sudah mempunyai suami dan pacar.

Mungkin suami mikoto dan kushina serta pacar hinata akan kena serangan jantung kalo melihat mereka bertiga sedang di goyang naruto. apalagi ekspresi mereka yang begitu menikmati saat naruto mengobrak-abrik vagina mereka.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku akan keluar naru ahhh... aku sudak tak kuat lagi." ucap mikoto dia meresa akan ada yang keluar dari vagina nya.

"aku juga naru ahhh... aku akan keluar uhhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

"yahhh... aku juga akan keluar naruto uhhh... penismu sangat nikmat, membuatku ingin keluar dengan cepat ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Mendengar ucapan dari tiga wanita di depanya Naruto mempercepat lagi gerakan nya. dia ingin melihat saat tiga wanita beda warna rambut itu keluar bersamaan.

"kalo begitu keluarkan saja, aku ingin melihat kalian klimaks bersama-sama."

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar naru... kyahhhhh..."

"aku juga kyahhhhh..."

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku juga keluar kyahhhhh..."

Mikoto kushina dan hinata ahirnya mendapatkan klimaks nya. mereka mendesah bersamaan saat mencapai orgarme. Dengan wajah yang semakin mendongak serta lidah yang menjulur keluar mereka terlihat sangat binal.

SKIP.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam setengan enam sore . Masih di dalam kamar naruto. saat ini terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang di gendong di depan oleh seorang laki- laki. Kushina nama wanita itu dia mengalungkan kaki nya pada pinggul laki laki yang tidak lain adalah naruto sementara kedua tanga nya memeluk dengan erat leher naruto.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Desahan erotis dari kushina terdengar merdu di telinga naruto. yah saat ini naruto masih sibuk menggoyang kushina. Dia mengendong wanita berembut merah itu di depan sementara kedua tanga nya memegang pantat kushina agar tidak jatuh.

Sebenar nya naruto masih ingin bermain bertiga tapi karna mikoto dan hinata harus pulang jadi nya mereka saat ini sedang membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Kushina juga tadi ingin membersihkan diri juga, tapi saat berjalan menuju kamar mandi mengikuti mikoto dan hinata, tiba tiba naruto menarik nya lalu tanpa aba aba dia di gendong dan naruto langsung menusuk vagina nya. jadilah mereka bermain kembali berdua.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... uhhh... kau tidak ada lelah nya naru padahal kita sudah bermain hanpir dua jam bersama mikoto dan hinata. ahhh... yahh..." kushina mendesah di sela bicara nya saat naruto terus menusuk vagina nya.

"Aku belum puas kalau belum membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan kushi-cah. "

Dengan senyum nakal nya naruto menjawap kata kata kushina.

"uhhhh... dasar mesum, kalo begitu ayo tusuk vaginaku dengan keras dan dalam uhhhh..."

Baru juga selesai bicara kushina langsung melenguh merasakan penis naruto menyentuh rahim nya. dia mendongakan wajah nya menikmati sentuhan penis naruto di rahim nya.

"bagai mana nikmat kan kushi-chan?." naruto menyeringai setelah menghentakkan penis nya pada vagina kushina. Dia menatap wajah kushina yang mendongak saat penis nya berulang kali keluar masuk di vagina kushina.

"yahhh... ini sangat nikmat. Ayo lebih keras dan cepat naru ahhh...ahhh... ahhh... buat aku tidak bisa berjalan uhhh... "

Naruto menuruti permintaan kushina, dia mempercepat lagi gerakan pinggul nya membuat suara benturan selangkangan mereka terdengar keras.

Plak plak plak plak.

"yah... naru uhhh... aku akan keluar..."

Entah sudah berapa kali kushina mencapai klimaks hari ini dia bermain dengan naruto sejak hinata belum datang. Jadi dia lupa perapa kali dia sudah mendapatkan orgasme.

"aku juga kushi-chan uhhh..."

Sama dengan kushina naruto juga merasa akan segera sampai. Dia juga semakin menggila mengerakan pinggul nya.

"ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh a-aku keluar naru kyahhhhh..."

sekali lagi kushina mencapai klimaks hari memeluk naruto dengan erat saat dia mencapi klimaks. dia merasakan kembali sensasi nikmat yang berpusat di vagina nya.

"aku juga guhhhh..."

Naruto menekan pinggul nya sangat dalam saat mencapai klimaks. dia kembali mengisi vagina kushina dengan seperma nya.

"uhhhh..."

Kushina melenguh saat naruto mencabut penis nya. dia menlihat kearah vagina nya yang mengeluarkan sperma naruto karna tidak mampu lagi di tampung rahim nya.

"lihat naru spermamu sudah tidak muat di dalam rahim ku. Mungkin aku akan hamil hihihi. Apa kau mau punya anak dengan ku.?

Dengan senyum nakal kushina bertanya pada naruto. dia menatap wajah anak nya yang terlihat sedang berfikir.

"mungkin tidak papa, kalau pun kau hamil parti tou-san tidak akan tau karna kami sama sama memiliki rambut pirang. Tapi kau akan cuti merasakan penisku karna kehamilan mu kushi-chan."

Yah naruto yakin kalo kushina hamil pasti anak nya akan berambut pirang. Kalopun tidak ya pasti akan berambut merah seperti ibu nya. jadi dia tak perlu kawatir karna minato pasti akan mengira kalau itu adalah anah nya.

"hey aku hanya bercanda. Daripada kau menghamiliku lebih baik kau menghamili hinata lalu menikahinya. Lagipula mana mau aku cuti merasakan penismu."

Naruto tersenyum mendengan ide dari ibu nya, mungkin dia akan melakukanya suatu saat nanti.

naruto berjalan menuju ranjang dengan masih menggendong kushina, lalu dia membaringkan wanita itu di sana dengan hati hati.

"sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan permaina kita. Lihat penisku masih tegang."

"Tunggu naru vaginaku sudah tidak bisa menampung spermamu lagi. " ucap kushina. Dia merasa rahimnya sudah sangat penuh dengan sperma karna naruto berulang kali mengisi rahim nya hari ini.

"aku tidak akan mengeluarkanya di dalam, tapi aku akan menyiram tubuhmu dengan spermaku."

Naruto menyeringai sambil menatap kushina. Kushina sediri hanya bisa pasrah saat naruto ingin memasuki vagina nya lagi.

"astaga kalian belum selesai.?"

dari arah pintu kamar mandi mikota bekata saat melihat naruto ingin memasukan penis nya pada vagina kushina. Di belakang nya hinata mengikuti keluar dari kamar mandi.

Saat ini mereka hanya mengenakan handuk karna mereka baru selasai membersihkan diri. untuk mikoto dia harus mandi lagi karna naruto menyiram tubuh nya dengan sperma. Jadilah mikoto harus membersihkan diri lagi.

"aku belum puas mikoto-chan. dan lagi penisku bertambah tegang saat melihat kalian hanya memakai handuk."

Mikoto dan hinata hanya geleng geleng kepala mendengar ucapan naruto. anak itu bener benar kuat di atas ranjang sampai mampu memuaskan tiga wanita sekaligus.

Mengabaikan naruto dan kushina mikoto berjalan untuk mengambil pakaia nya di lemari milik naruto. dia memang meninggalkan beberapa pakaianya di sini untuk jaga jaga kalo naruto mengotori pakaianya dengan sperma. Karna naruto sering melakuka nya jadilah mikoto meninggalkan pakaian nya untuk berganti.

Sementara hinata dia juga mengambil pakaia nya yang tercecer di lantai.

Melihat mikoto yang sedang membukuk untuk mengambil pakaia nya di lemari, naruto meninggalkan kushina di ranjang, lalu mendekati mikoto yang tidak sadar kalo naruto berjalan kearah nya. Setelah sampai di belakang nya naruto memegang pinggul mikoto dan langsung menusuk vagina mikoto dengan penis nya. tentu saja mikoto terkejut saan tiba tiba sebuah penis memenuhi vagina nya lagi.

"ahhhh... naruto apa yang kau lakukan uhhh..."

"Tentu saja menikmati vaginamu mikoto-chan..."

Dengan senyum jahil naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya membuat penis yang ada di dalam vagina mikoto bergerak keluar masuk. Dia juga melepas handuk yang di kenakan mikoto lalu membuang nya asal, sehingga kini mikoto sudah telanjang bulat lagi.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... uhhh... naru ahhh... sudahhh... aku harus pulang uhhhh..."

Dengan tubuh yang masih membungkuk, tangan mikoto perpegangan pada lemari di depa nya. dia juga terus mendesah merasakan setiap kali penis naruto bergerak di dalam vagina nya.

"ayolah, aku beluam puas. Jadi nikmati saja penisku. Aku tau kau juga menikmati nya."

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... t-tentu saja uhhh... aku meikmati nya ahhh... apalagi saat penismu menyentuh rahimku, ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... i-itu benar benar sangat nikmat uhhh..."

"kalo begitu jangan membantah mikoto-chan..."

Hinata dan kushina yang melihat mikoto terus di tusuk oleh penis naruto dari belakang hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua duduk di atas ranjang sambil terus menonton. Berbeda dengan kushina yang masih telanjang, kini hinata sudah memakai semua pakaianya kembali.

"tapi aku harus pulang ahhh... naru uhhh..."

Mikoto terus mendesah di sela bicara nya. kepala nya menoleh untuk melihat hinata dan kushina yang sedang asik menonton diri nya.

"kushina hinata tolong aku ahhh... naruto tidak mau melepaskanku uhhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Mendengar mikoto yang minta tolong kushina dan hinata hanya tersenyum saja. Seperti nya mereka berdua tidak ada niat untuk menolong mikoto. lagipula mereka tau kalo mikoto sebenar nya sengat menikmati goyangan naruto.

"sudahlah mikoto nimakti saja. Kau kan bisa mencari alasan nanti setelah pulang kerumah."

Benar apa kata kushina anak dan suaminya mudah sekali di bohongi. Jadi dia tak perlu kawatir kalo pulang telat. Lagi pula dia sudah menyiapkan makan malan untuk anak dan suami nya. tinggal di hangatkan saja maka anak dan suami nya tidak akan kelaparan.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... baiklah kalo begitu. Ayo naru tusuk vaginaku lebih keras lagi siram tubuhku dengan sermamu ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...uhhh..."

Mendengar ucapan mikoto naruto menyeringai dengan senang. Dia menusuk vagina mikoto dengan keras dan dalam membuat tubuh ibu dari sasuke itu terhentak hentak. Dan lagi payudara besar nya yang ikut bergoyang.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku akan keluar naru. ahhh... aku sudak tidak bisa menahanya lagi uhhh..."

Naruto merasa vagina mikoto menyempit. Membuat dia juga akan keluar.

"aku juga mikoto-chan uhhh..."

"a-aku keluar naru aku keluar kyahhhhhh..."

Mikoto membusungkan dada nya saat mencapai klimaks tubuh nya juga bergetar dengan kaki yang menjinjit. Seperti nya dia mengalami orgasme yang cukup kuat sampai membuat tubuh nya bergetar.

"uhhh... aku juga mikoto-chan guhhhhhh..."

Naruto mencabut penis nya lalu menyemburkan sperma nya di pungung dan pantat mikoto. dia mengeluarkanya sampai enam semprotan membuat tubuh mikoto penuh dengan sperma nya.

mikoto menoleh ke belakang saat merasakan cairan panas di punggung dan pantat nya. dia melihat banyak sekali sperma naruto di sana.

"kau mengotoriku lagi naru, lihat aku penuh dengan spermamu."

"Tapi kau terlihat seksi, saat tubuh nu penuh dengan spermaku mikoto-chan."

Dengan nada manja naruto bicara pada mikoto. dia menuntun wanita berambut hitam itu menuju ranjang.

"jangan bilang kalian mau melakuka nya lagi." ucap kushina saat melihat naruto membaringkan mikoto di ranjang. dia juga melihat saat naruto mulai membuka paha mikoto lebat lebar.

"tentu saja kushi-chan mumpung tou-san lembur..." Dengan senyum jahil naruto menjawap kata kata kushina.

"apa kalian tidak mau bergabung ne.. hinata kushi-chan."ucap naruto sambil memamerkan penis nya yang sudah berdiri tegak lagi.

naruto mulai memasukan lagi penis nya kedalam vagina mikoto. membuat mikoto kembali mendesah.

"ahhhh... "

Satu desahan lolos dari mulut mikoto saat merasakan kembali vagina nya di penuhi oleh penis naruto. kushina dan hinata saling menatap medengar mikoto mendesak nikmat.

"baiklah aku akan ikut." Kushina mendekat lalu langsung melumat bibir naruto.

"aku juga akan ikut." Hinata melepas lagi semua baju nya lalu mendekat. berbeda dengan kushina yang mencium bibir naruto hinata malah mendekati mikoto lalu mengulum puting nya.

Dan kembali mereka melakukan pergumulan panas.

SKIP.

Jam di dinding keluarga uchiha sudah menunjukan waktu pukul setengan delapan malam. mikoto yang baru saja memasuki rumah nya melihat anak dan suami nya yang duduk di ruang melihat Sasuke sedang menonton tivi bersama fugaku.

"kaa-san dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang. Sasuke yang melihat ibu nya pulang langsung memberi perta nyaan. Dia cukup kawatir melihat ibu nya pulang malam.

"Kau dari mana saja mikoto?"

Belum sempat mikoto menjawap pertanyaan sasuke, suami nya juga langsung memberikan pertanyaan. Dia melihat wajah datar dari suami nya itu. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa mikoto berselingkuh, suami nya tidak memiliki sisi romantis hanya wajah datar yang selalu dia lihat setiap hari.

Sebelum menjawap mikoto mendekat lalu ikut duduk di sofa.

"kaa-san habis dari rumah kushina sasuke-kun. Tadi kaa-san mengajari nya resep masakan baru."

"Lalu kenapa pulang malam? "

Lagi fugaku bertanya pada istri nya. meskipun dia selalu menampilkan wajah datar tapi dia juga kawatir saat istri nya pulang malam.

"aku ikut makan malam di sana anata jadi nya aku pulang telat. Tapi tenang saja tadi kushina mengantarku kok." Mikoto tersenyum manis pada anak dan suami nya untuk meyakinkan kebohonga nya.

"lain kali bilang dulu kalo mau pergi jangan buat orang rumah kawatir."

"baiklah anata."

dalam hati Mikoto tersenyum senang saat anak dan suami nya tidak curiga dan juga tidak bertanya yang aneh aneh. dia berencana untuk bermain lagi dengan naruto besok.

membayangkan saat di mana penis naruto memenuhi vagina nya membuat tubuh mikoto panas. dia tidak sabar menunggu hari esok tiba agar bisa merasakan penis naruto yang begitu perkasa.

TBC...

Halo semua apa kabar? baik kan? Aku kembali dengan chapter penuh lemon hehehe. Tapi maaf kalo gak hot, aku lagi males nulis ini aja maksain. Jadi kalo kurang memuaskan harap maklum ya.

Untuk chap depan siapa yang mau di tusuk naruto dulu. Antara ino dan temari. Jarang kan ada fic narutema hehehe.

Oke gitu aja kritik dan saran selalu di tunggu.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto bukan punya saya pemilik nya ada di jepang sono.

Warning seperti biasa banyak typo dll...

Lemon ntr gak suka jauh jauh sono.

Di depan gerbang KHS terlihat hinata Dan Sasuke yang baru datang. Mereka berjalan berdua Dan saling bergandengan tangan, Tentu saja hal itu membuat mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang paling romantis.

"Apa Naruto belum datang ya?"

Mendengan ucapan kekasih nya membuat hinata mengingat kejadian kemarin saat Diri nya menjadi wanita binal. Tapi bukanya menyesal hinata malah tampak senang. Permainan Naruto memang sangat hebat membuat Diri nya yang Baru Pertama Kali Merasakan penis Naruto jadi ketagihan.

"Memang ada apa Sasuke-kun.? Apa kau ada perlu dengan nya?."

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku yang Ku pinjam."

"Kalau begitu Kita tunggu saja di kelas. Sebentar lagi Dia pasti datang."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas. Tapi Saat berjalan hinata merasa HP nya bergetar di dalam saku rok nya. Dengan berjalan sedikit di belakang Sasuke hinata melihat siapa yang mengirimi nya pesan.

Hinata tersenyum tipis Saat melihat sebuah Foto yang Ternyata di kirim oleh Naruto pada nya. Di Foto itu terlihat mikoto yang sedang nungging sambil memblowjob sebuah penis. Di bahwah nya juga tertulis bahwa Naruto akan terlambat karena sedang sibuk. Sibuk melayani mikoto Tentu nya.

'dasar mereka itu, membuatku panas saja' ucap hinata dalam hati. Setelah itu hinata menghapus Foto itu karna bisa gawat Kalau Sasuke sampai tau.

"Kenapa kau berjalan di belakang Ku hinata?"

"Oh Maaf Sasuke-kun tadi ada pesan dari hanabi" hinata mempercepat langkang nya sampai sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"memang nya ada apa?"

"Bukan apa apa kok..Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Jawap hinata dengan Senyum manis di wajah nya. Dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke tidak bertanya lagi.

Sementara di rumah mikoto. Saat ini Naruto sedang sibuk menggenjot mikoto. Mereka melakuka nya di ruang tamu. Denga posisi mikoto menungging di lantai Dan kedua tangan bertumpu pada sofa, sementara Naruto Dia menggenjot mikoto dari belakang.

"Ohhh... Ohhh... ahhh... naru uhhh... nikmat ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... nikmat sekali Ohhh..."

Suara desahan mikoto terdengan keras di Ruang tamu Saat Naruto memompa vagina nya dengan brutal.

"Sialan.. vaginamu juga sangat sempit mikoto uhhh... rasa nya penisku di jepit sangat kuat."

"uhhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...Aku Mau keluar ahhhh... ahhh... Ohhhh..." setelah hampir Sepuluh menit mereka bermain mikoto merasa Diri nya akan klimaks. Sementara Naruto Dia semakin bersemangat menggerakan pinggul nya Saat tau mikoto akan klimaks.

"Ohhh... ahhh... ahhh... naru Aku keluar kyaahhhhhhh..." mikoto menyemburkan cairan Cinta nya membasahi penis Naruto yang Masih di dalam vagina nya. Naruto sendiri menghentikan gerakan pinggul nya untuk memberi waktu mikoto untuk istirahat.

"hah hah hah Aku lelah sekali hah." Mikoto terengah Saat sudah mendapatkan klimaks

"Tapi ini belum selesai, Bahkan Aku belum Keluar Sama sekali." Ujar Naruto sambil menggerakan penis nya dengan perlahan.

Kenapa pagi pagi Naruto sudah ada di rumah mikoto.? Itu karna mikoto sendiri yang meminta nya. Mikoto meminta nya datang kerumah karna sasuke Dan fugaku sudah pergi. Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan menolak permintaan itu. Meskipun harus telat datang kesekolah, Tapi tidak papa toh Dia bisa menikmati tubuh seksi mikoto pagi ini.

"uhhh... dasar ahhh... staminamu tidak pernah habis yah..." ujar mikoto sambil tersenyum. Dia Merasakan gerakan Naruto yang mulai Cepat.

"hehehe Tentu saja. Sekarang Aku akan membuatmu mendesah lebih keras lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat mikoto tersenyum senang. Tubuh nya mulai terhentak lagi karna gerakan Naruto semakin brutal. Tapi Dia menyukai nya Dia suka Saat Naruto menggenjot Diri nya dengan keras Dan brutal, membuat Dia merasa seperti melayang.

"Ohhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... lagi ahhh... lebih Cepat lagi naru Ohhh... "desah mikoto nikmat.

Satu jam kemudian.

Mikoto tampak Berbaring kelelahan di atas sofa, tubuh nya penuh dengan sperma naruto.

"Kau Mau berangkat ke sekolah naru.? Bukankan kau pasti terlambat" ujar mikoto Saat melihat Naruto mengenakan kembali seragam sekolah nya. Dia melibat jam Dinding yang sudak menunjukan pukul delapan.

"Aku bisa memanjat tembok belakang hehehe. Lagipula Aku ingin menikmati tubuh hinata di sekolah. " jawap Naruto dengan Senyum nakal.

Mendengar itu mikoto hanya tersenyum. Padahal Dia sudah bermain dengan nya cukup lama, tapi Naruto Masih saja kurang.

"dasar nakal. Padahal kau sudah membuatku seperti ini, Tapi kau Masih saja belum puas."

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengan ucapan mikoto. Dia mengambil tas nya Lalu bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

" sebaik nya kau mandi sebelum ada yang datang Mikoto." Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan mikoto yang Masih Berbaring di sofa.

Mikoto sendiri mulai bangun dari sofa. Dia memunguti pakaian nya yang tercecer di lantai Lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan Diri.

Saat ini para siswa Dan siswi KHS sedang istirahat sambil makan siang . Hal itu membuat kantin sangat penuh olah para orang kelaparan. Di Salah satu meja terlihat empat orang tengah duduk sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

"kenapa tadi kau terlambat DOBE. " Tanya Sasuke pada teman pirang nya.

"Hehehe Aku kesiangan tadi, jadi Aku terlambat deh." Jawap Naruto sambil cengengesan.

Hinata yang Mendengar alasan Naruto tertawa dalam hati. ' kesiangan apa nya. Dia terlambat karna tadi sibuk menikmati tubuh ibumu Sasuke.' ucap hinata dalam hati.

"Maka nya Jangan tidur larut malam Naruto." Kata Sakura menasehati. Sebenar nya Sakura juga tau kenapa Naruto terlambat. Tadi hinata sudah memberitahu nya Kalau Naruto sedang di rumah mikoto. Tanpa di jelaskan pun Sakura tau sedang apa Naruto di sana. Apalagi Kalau Bukan menikmati tubuh mikoto.

"hinata antar aku ketoilet yah..." pinta Sakura tiba tiba.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan." Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduk sambil melihat kekasih nya . "Em... Aku pergi dulu Sasuke-kun." Sasuke hanya mengangguk Mendengar ucapan kekasih nya.

"dasar perempuan, ketoilet saja minta di antar." Ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal karna kekasih nya harus pergi.

"hahahaha... kau kesal hanya karena itu.? Dasar payah."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Di menatap tajam sahabat pirang nya. "sudah diam kau membuatku semakin kesal saja."

"Hehe iya iya" jawap Naruto sambil mengambil HP nya karna ada sebuah pesan masuk. Naruto tersenyum dalam hati Saat membaca pesan yang Ternyata dari Sakura.

'datanglah ke kudang Aku Dan hinata menunggumu'

Setalah memasukan kembali HP nya kedalam kantung Naruto berdiri untuk pergi.

"Kau Mau kemana DOBE.?

"Hehe Maaf Aku ingin menemui Kakashi sensei ada urusan sebentar." Sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke Naruto tertawa dalam hati.

Melihat Kepergian Naruto, Sasuke hanya cuek saja. ' Mungkin Naruto akan di beri hukuman karna Dia terlambat tadi.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

" ahhh... Sakura uhhh... nikmat sekali Ohhh..."desah hinata Saat Merasakan jari Sakura mengaduk-aduk vagina nya. Sambil menunggu Naruto datang Sakura dengan jahil nya memainkan vagina hinata.

Hinata sendiri duduk di atas meja dengan paha terbuka Dan rok yang tersingkap ke atas, celana dalam nya sendiri sudah di lepas oleh Sakura.

"Bagaimana permainnan jariku hinata nikmat kan?" Kata Sakura sambil terus mengocok vagina hinata.

"Ohhh... Yahh... nikmat sekali Sakura uhhh... vaginaku jadi becek kerena ulahmu ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...Ohhh..." kedua tangan hinata memegang kedua pundak Sakura yang berdiri di depa nya, Dia tidak menyangka teman pink nya pintar memanjakan vagina nya.

"hey... kalian tidak menungguku.? Kata Naruto yang Baru saja membuka pintu. Dia menyeringai melihat Sakura yang sedang memanjakan vagina hinata.

"Ohhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... naru uhhh... kau datang juga ahhh...? Ucap hinata sambil mendesah. Dia melihat Naruto yang berjalan mendekat Dan langsung menyingkap rok Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura sendiri hanya tersenyum Saat Melihat Naruto menurunkan celana dalam nya untuk di lepas. Seperti nya Naruto ingin langsung bermain.

"Uhhh... naruhh... ahhh..." desah Sakura Saat Merasakan jari Naruto mulai memasuki vagina nya. Kaki nya sampai menjijit Saat jari Naruto keluar masuk di dalam vagina nya. Desahan kedua wanita itu memenuhi gudang tempat mereka bercinta.

"ohhh... Sakura Aku Mau keluar ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... lebih cepat lagi uhhh..." menuruti permintaan hinata Sakura mempercepat kocokan jari nya. Dia merasa vagina hinata menjepit jari nya dengan kuat.

"ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar Sakura kyaahhhhhh..." wajah hinata mendongak keatas Saat orgasme. Tubuhnya sampai bergetar Saking nikmat nya orgasme yang iya rasakan.

Naruto menyeringai Saat melihat hinata sudah orgasme. Hinata terlihat menggairahkan dengan keringat yang membasahi leher nya.

"bagai Mana permainnan jari Sakura hinata, apa nikmat?"K

"yah.. Dia pintar memanjakan vaginaku naru." Jawap hinata setelah orgasme nya mereda.

"Ohhh... naru ahhh... Aku juga Mau keluar uhhh... lebih Cepat lagi naru Ohhh..."

Sakura sudah mengeluarkan jari nya dari dalam vagina hinata. Jadi Dia bisa fokus menikmati jari Naruto yang berada di dalam vagina nya.

"Baiklah Sakura sesuai permintaanmu." Jawap Naruto senang. Dia mempercepat kocokanya di dalam vagina Sakura.

"Ohhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... Aku keluar naru kyaahhhhhh..." kaki Sakura menjinjit tinggi Saat Merasakan orgasme. Sama seperti hinata tubuh nya juga bergetar Saat merasakan kenikmatan yang berpusat di vagina nya.

"Sekarang siapa yang ingin Merasakan penisku terlebih dahulu."Ujar Naruto sambil melepas celana nya.

"Aku" jawap hinata antusias. Seperti nya hinata sudah tidak sabar Merasakan sodakan penis Naruto. Apalagi Saat melihat penis besar Naruto yang sudah tegak, membuat hinata semakin tidak sabar Merasakan penis besar itu memasuki vagina nya.

Naruto menyeringai senang Saat melihat hinata turun dari meja Dan membungkukan tubuh nya, tangan nya juga bertumpu di sisi meja untuk menopang tubuh nya.

Hinata Masih mengenakan seragam nya kecuali celana dalam karna tadi Sakura sudah melepas nya. Dia menengok kebelakang sambil tersenyum nakal pada Naruto.

"ayo naru masukan penis mu" ujar hinata sambil menggoyangkan pantat nya menggoda. Naruto Tentu saja sangat senang Dia menyingkap rok hinata Dan menggesekan penis nya di lipatan vagina hinata.

Untuk Sakura Dia sedang menunggu giliran sambil melepas kancing seragam hinata yang tengah membungkuk. Lalu tangan nya menurunkan bra hinata sehingga payudara besar hinata terlihat menggantung. Tentu saja Sakura ingin meremas nya untuk memberi rangsangan lebih pada hinata.

"Ahhh..." desah hinata nikmat Saat penis Naruto memasuki vagina nya. Dia merasa sangat penuh di dalam vagina nya. Di tambah Sakura yang meremas dada Dan juga memilin puting nya.

"Ohhh... naruu... ahhh... nikmat sekali uhhh... uhhh... uhhh... Ohhhh... penis mu sungguh hebat ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..." desah hinata dengan tubuh terhentak karna gerakan Naruto yang cukup Cepat.

"Hihihi... Tentu saja hinata , penis besar Naruto membuat Kita melayang nikmat. Apalagi Saat Dia menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam vagina Kita, rasa nya seperti Mau meleleh." Sahut Sakura yang terus meremas dada serta memilin puting hinata. Senyum senang tampak di wajah Sakura Saat melihat sahabat sekaligus kekasih Sasuke itu mendesah nikmat setiap Kali penis Naruto menghujam vagina nya.

"kalian tenang saja, Aku siap melayani kapanpun kalian Mau. Penis besarku ini selalu siap menghujam vagina kalian yang nikmat itu."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura Dan hinata tersenyum senang. Seperti nya mereka benar benar kecanduan dengan penis Naruto, sampai membuat hinata menghianati kekasih nya.

"Terimakasih naru, Kami juga Siap melayani penis basarmu itu benarkan hinata. "

"Ohhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... Kami siap kapanpun kau Mau menikmati tubuh Kami naru uhhh... uhhh... uhhh..." Kata hinata sambil mendesah.

Mereka terus melakukan pergumulan itu dalam posisi yang tidak berubah. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian hinata merasa akan klimaks.

"Ohhh... naru... Aku hampir sampai ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-Aku sudah tidak kuat lagih...Ohhhh..."

"Kita keluar bersama hinata." Ujar Naruto semakin Cepat memaju mundurkan pinggul nya. Gerakan brutal Naruto membuat tubuh hinata semakin terhentak keras.

"uhhh... aku keluar naru ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-Aku keluar... kyaahhhhhh..." tubuh hinata menegang Saat sudah klimaks, vagina nya juga menjepit penis Naruto semakin erat.

"Uhhh... Aku juga hinata guhhhhhh..." dengan hentakan kuat Dan dalam Naruto menyemburkan sperma nya di dalam vagina hinata.

"uhhh..." Hinata melengun nikmat Saat Merasakan cairan panas yang menyembur rahim nya. "panas Dan nikmat naru" ujar hinata sambil menoleh kebelakang dengan Senyum di wajah nya.

"Sekarang giliranku naru, cepalah sebelum waktu istirahat habis." Ujar Sakura tidak sabar. Dia buru buru membungkuk seperti hinata agar Naruto bisa langsung menusuk vagina nya.

"Dasar masum, kau tidak sabaran sekali untuk Merasakan penisku." Ucap Naruto dengan Senyum senang di wajah nya. Dian mencabut penis nya dari dalam vagina hinata yang membuat wanita itu kembali melenguh. Lalu menyingkap rok sakura yang membungkuk di sebelah hinata. di menggesekkan penis nya di lipatan vagina Sakura untuk sedikit menggoda nya.

"hey... cepatlah... "

Tidak ingin membuat Sakura menuggu lagi, Naruto langsung menghentakan pinggul nya membuat penis besar Naruto lansung masuk sepenuh nya kedalam Vagina Sakura.

"ouuhhh... Ahhh... " Sakura melenguh nikmat saat vagina nya di penuhi penis naruto, wajah nya tersenyum senang merasakan penis naruto memenuhi vagina nya.

"Penis mu memenuhi vaginaku naru ohhh... Rasanya nikmat sekali."

"Aku akan membuat mu lebih nikmat lagi sakura." Ujar naruto berbisik di telinga sakura.

"Ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naruu... Uhhh... Nikmat sekali ahhh... " dasehan sakura mulai terdengar saat naruto mulai menggerekan pinggul nya. Tubuh nya semakin terhentak seiring gerakan naruto.

"Naru masukan jarimu kedalam vaginaku" ujar hinata tiba tiba, diri nya sudah membungkuk di samping kanan sakura dengan posisi sama.

Naruto menyeringan Melihat dua wanita yang tengah membungkuk di hadapa nya. Yang satu sedang dia genjot yang satu minta di puaskan dengan jari nya. Dalam hati dia tertawa senang karna memiliki banyak wanita untuk memuaskan nafsu nya.

"Baiklah hinata, aku akan memuaskan mu dengan jariku." Naruto menyingkap rok hinata lalu mulai memasukan dua jari nya. Dengan begini naruto bisa memuaskan dua wanita nya sekaligus.

"Uhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh...ahhh..." desah sakura dan hinata bersamaan.

Sasuke menunggu kekasih nya dengan dengan bosan, entah kenapa hinata lama sekali pergi ketoilet. Hp nya pun tidak aktif saat sasuke ingin mengubungi nya.

"Mereka lama sekali," gumam sasuke pelan." Padahal waktu istirahat sebentar lagi habis. "

"Hay sasuke, kenapa suntuk begitu?" ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Nama nya ino yamanaka wanita cantik yang banyak di kagumi laki laki karna penampilanya yang selalu terlihat seksi.

"Ino, apa kau melihat hinata. Tadi dia ketoilet bersama sakura tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum kembali juga." Sasuke bertanya pada ino karna dia adalah teman dekat dari sakura dan hinata. Jadi dia pikir ino pasti tau kemana mereka.

"aku tidak melihat nya. Mungkin mereka ada urusan, kau tunggu saja mungkin sebentar lagi mereka datang."

Benar kata ino sebaik nya diri nya menunggu saja. Pasti sebentar lagi mereka kembali.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru ohhh... Nikmat sekali ahhh..." sakura mendesah sambil menyebut nama naruto. Diri nya kini berbaring di atas meja dengan kaki mengankang yang di letakan di sisi meja.

"ohhh... lebih cepat lagi naru ahhh... Ahhh...ahhh..." pinta hinata pada naruto. Hinata menungging di atas tubuh sakura dengan tangan menopang tubuh nya.

naruto berdiri di belakang hinata sambil terus mengaduk-aduk vagina hinata dengan jari, sementara penis nya sibuk keluar masuk di dalam vagina sakura yang berbaring di bawah hinata.

"uhhh... Vaginamu sangat sempit sakura ahhh... Penisku di jepit sangat kuat."

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Penismu juga sangat nikmat naru ohhh... Membuat vaginaku terasa penuh uhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Mereka terus bercinta dalam posisi itu dengan seragam yang masih melekat. Mungkin jika tidak di sekolah naruto sudah menelanjangi mereka berdua.

"a-aku hampir sampai ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Lebih cepat lagi naru ohhh... Aduk vaginaku lebih cepat lagihh... Ahhh..." pinta hinata sambil mendesah.

"ohhh... Aku juga naru ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Aku hampir sampai.."

"Kita keluar bersama kalau begitu" ujar naruto sambil mempercepat gerekan pinggul nya. Jari nya juga semakin cepat keluar masuk di dalam vagina hinata, membuat kedua wanita itu semakin melayang.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh...aku keluar naru... Kyaaahhhhhhh..." desah sakura dan hinata saat mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

"Uhhh... Aku juga guuhhhhhh..." naruto menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam vagina sakura, saking banyak nya sebagian mengalir keluar dari dalam vagina sakura.

Tubuh hinata ambruk menindih sakura di bawah nya, dia terlihat sangat puas setelah mendapat orgasme. Sama seperti hinata, sakura juga terlihat tersenyum puas. Dia membiarkan saja hinata yang menindih tubuh nya.

" kalian memang sangat menggoda, Jika kita tidak di sekolah aku pasti akan melanjutkan permainnan kita."

"kau memang tidak pernah puas naru, setelah membuat kami kelelahan seperti ini kau masih saja kurang." Ujar hinata sambil bangkit dari atas tubuh sakura. Dia berdiri lalu mencari celana dalam yang di lepas sakura tadi.

"Dan itu yang membuat kami senang, karna staminamu sangat besar jadi kau bisa memuaskan kami sekaligus, benar kan hinata?" sahut sakura yang masih berbaring di meja.

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan mereka berdua. Tentu saja dengan penis besar milik nya wanita manapun pasti akan ketagihan untuk merasaka nya lagi.

"sebaik nya kita kembali, jam istirahat hampir habis. Atau kalian ingin melanjutkan nya lagi.?"

"Hem... Bukan ide buruk lagipula aku belum puas." Ujar naruto menjawap kata kata hinata. Diri nya tersenyum senang saat melihat sakura yang masih berbaring di meja dengan penis nya yang masih berada di dalam vagina sakura. "Bagaimana sakura apa kau setuju.?"

"kalaupun aku berkata tidak kau pasti tidak akan membiarkanku pergi. Jadi lakukan sesukamu nikmati tubuhku, tusuk vaginaku lagi dengan penis besar mu naru" jawap sakura dengan senyum nakal di wajah nya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum saja, Diri nya berjalan keluar meninggalkan naruto dan sakura yang sudah sibuk kembali dengan kegiatan panas mereka.

"Hinata, kemana saja kau kenapa lama sekali?." Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak berta nya saat melihat hinata memasuki kelas. Diri nya menatap kekasih nya yang tersenyum manis pada nya.

"maaf sasuke-kun tadi sakura sedikit pusing jadi aku mengantar nya ke UKS dan menemani nya sebentar." Hinata jadi lebih pandai berbohong setelah berselingkuh dengan naruto, yah bagaimanapun juga hinata harus pintar mencari alasan agar sasuke tidak curiga.

"Hem begitu, kupikir kau kemana karna dari tadi kau tidak datang datang, aku sangat kawatir tadi." Sasuke merasa lega setelah mendengar alasan hinata. Baginya yang penting hinata tidak kenapa-napa.

Hinata tersenyum dalam hati saat kekasih nya tidak bertanya macam macam, meski pintar dalam pelajaran tapi kekasih nya ini mudah di bohongi, pantas saja mikoto tidak pernah ketahuan berselingkuh dengan naruto.

"maaf yah sudah membuatmu kawatir, aku tidak enak kalau harus meninggalkan sakura sendirian di UKS."

"hn! Tidak papa. Oiya kenapa hpmu tidak aktif hinata? Dari tadi aku menghubungimu tapi tidak bisa."

"hpku kehabisan daya , tadi malam aku lupa mengisi nya." Sebenar nya hinata sengaja mematikan hp nya agar saat bercinta dengan naruto tidak ada yang akan mengganggu.

"yasudah, sebaik nya kau duduk di bangkumu sebentar lagi sensei datang"

Dalam hati hinata tertawa senang. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kelasih nya bisa semudah ini di bohongi. Kalau begini terus dirinya tidak perlu kawatir akan ketahuan.

"Jadi sakura sakit? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu ku sih!" ino berucap kesal setelah dari tadi mendengarkan obrolan sepasang kekasih itu, dari tadi ino sudah ingin bertanya tapi dia menahan nya karna tidak mau mengganggu obrolan sasuke dan hinata.

"Tidak papa ino sakura hanya pusing." Hinata bicara dengan lembut pada teman pirang nya itu.

"hem.. kalau begitu aku mau menemani nya di UKS, aku kawatir dengan sakura." Ujar ino berdiri dari duduk nya siap pergi ke UKS.

Ucapan ino membuat hinata terkejut. Jika ino pergi ke UKS maka akan ketahuan jika diri nya berbohong , dan jika sasuke sampai tau maka bisa gawat urusan nya.

"T-tidak perlu ino di sana sudah ada naruto-kun yang menemani sakura. Lagi pula sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai."

Mendengar nama naruto sasuke baru sadar jika dari tadi diri nya tidak melihat teman pirang nya itu. Jadi dia sedang menemani sakura di UKS.

"Benarkah? Hem... Ya sudah kalau begitu," ujar ino sambil kembali duduk di bangku nya.

Hinata tersenyum dalam hati saat Melihat ino tidak jadi pergi. Diri nya beruntung kali ini.

Jam pulang sekolah menjadi waktu dimana gerbang KHS sangat penuh oleh siswa siswi yang ingin pulang ke rumah nya, sama seperti hinata dan teman teman nya, saat ini mereka baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Di perjalanan ino terus bertanya pada sakura kenapa sampai bisa jatuh sakit, awal nya sakura sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan ino tapi setelah melihat kode dari hinata diri nya bisa mengerti.

"kau harus lebih menjaga kesehatanmu sakura, jangan sampai kau sakit lagi." Ujar ino menasehati.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing ino tidak perlu berlebihan begitu. Lagipula aku sudah sembuh." Dalam hati sakura ingin tertawa mendengar nasehat ino. Bisa bisa nya teman pirang nya ini tertipu oleh ucapan hinata.

"Hey! Aku menghawatirkan mu! Setidak nya hargai itu!"

"Iya iya. ngomong ngomong kemana kekasih mu hinata tumben dia tidak pulang bersama mu"

"Sasuke-kun pulang duluan katanya ada urusan di rumah itachi." Tadi memang itachi menelfon, dia menyuruh sasuke untuk datang kerumah nya. Kakak dari sasuke itu kini tinggal bersama istri nya yang bernama yugao, mereka sudah di karuniai satu anak.

"bagitu." Ujar sakura mengerti .

Mereka bertiga berjalan sambil mengobrol ringan sampai ino memisahkan diri karna arah menuju rumah nya berbeda. Dan tinggallah sakura dan hinata berdua.

"oh iya naruto kemana sakura? Aku tidak melihat nya sejak meninggalkan gudang." Hinata heran kenapa naruto tidak bersama sakura.

"Dia pulang duluan setelah kami selesai bermain. Kata nya mikoto menunggu di apartemen ku." Jawap sakura dengan senyum.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa mikoto bisa masuk ke aparteman sakura, jawabanya adalah karna sakura memberikan kunci cadangan pada mikoto. Karna hanya apartemen sakura yang aman untuk mereka bercinta tanpa takut ketahuan. Lagipula orang tua sakura jarang berkunjung ke apartemen. Jikapun mereka berkunjung mereka akan datang di hari minggu itupun mereka pasti akan mengabari sakura lebih dulu.

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke apartemen mu." Ujar hinata dengan senyum senang. Kekasih sasuke itu tidak sabar mengulangi percintaan nya dengan naruto. Membayangkan penis besar naruto memenuhi vagina nya lagi membuat nafsu hinata naik.

"Baiklah.. ayo sebaik nya kita cepat."

Mereka berdua mempercepat langkah kaki agar cepat sampai ke apartemen.

Seperti kata sakura naruto memang pulang lebih dulu, dia pergi ke apartemen sakura karna di sana sudah ada wanita cantik yang menungu utuk di puaskan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mikoto wanita cantik berambut hitam itu kini tampak menggairahkan dengan tubuh telanjang penuh keringat dan tubuh yang mengkilap.

Dengan tubuh berbaring dan kaki yang mengankang mikoto terus mendesah saat lelaki di atas nya terus menghujam vagina nya.

"Ohhh...naru ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Nikmat uhhh... Lebih cepat lagihh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahh..."

Mikoto menyilangkan kaki nya di pinggang naruto seakan tidak membiarkan lelaki yang tengah menggagahi nya pergi.

"hey.. kau bernafsu sekali, padahal tadi pagi aku sudah memuaskan mu" ujar naruto sambil terus menggerakan pinggul nya.

"uhhh... Tadi pagi hanya sebentar, jadi aku belum puas ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ohhh... "

"dasar tante tante mesum."

Mikoto tersenyum mendengar ucapan naruto, entah kenapa dia senang saat naruto bicara begitu.

"memang nya siapa yang membuatku seperti ini? Itu kan kau uhhhhhhhh..."

"hehehe... Tidak papa aku lebih suka kau yang mesum mikoto-chan" jawap naruto menggoda.

Bosan dengan posisi itu naruto membalik tubuh mikoto hingga wanita itu dalam posisi doggy style.

"dari belakang naru?" tanya mikoto sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"iya posisi ini membuatku bisa bergerak bebas dan cepat" jawap naruto sambil memasukan penis nya yang tadi terlepas kedalam vagina mikoto.

"uhhh... Yahhh... Aku juga menyukai posisi ini. Penis mu bisa masuk lebih dalam dengan posisi ini,"

"aku mulai mikoto" tanpa menungu jawaban mikoto, naruto langsung menggerakan pinggul nya lagi, dia bergerak cukup cepat sampai benturan kulit mereka menghasilkan suara plak yang keras.

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK.

"Ouhhh... Ini lebih nikmat naru ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Penismu sampai menyentuh rahim ku ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Kedua tangan naruto memegang pinggul mikoto lalu menarik nya kebelakang bersamaan dengan dia memajukan pinggul nya, sehingga penis naruto samakin dalam memasuki vagina mikoto. Naruto terus melakukanya berulang-ulang membuat mikoto semakin melayang.

"uhhh... Bagai mana mikoto apa kau suka?"

"Ohhh... Yahhh... Naru uhhh... Aku menyukai nya ahhh... Rasanya nikmat sekali ohhh... Lebih cepat naru ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Naruto menyeringai senang mendengan jawaban mikoto, ibu dari sasuke ini benar benar seperti wanita binal yang haus sex.

"Baiklah, terima ini mikoto"

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK.

"Ohhh... Yahhh... Seperti itu ahhh... Nikmat sekali uhhh... Lebih naru beri aku lebih ahhh... ahhh...ahhh..."

dengang senang hati mikoto menerima setiap sodokan penis naruto. Wajah nya tampak sangat senang setiap kali penis naruto menghujam vagina nya dengan keras.

Seringai naruto semakin lebar mendengar ucapan mikoto, dalam hati dia tertawa senang karna bisa membuat mikoto seperti ini. Bukan hanya itu diri nya juga bebas menikmati tubuh mikoto karna wanita ini juga menginginkan nya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi sasuke kalau tau ibu dan kekasih nya sering dia gagahi.

"ohhh...ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Aku hampir sampai naru uhhh... Aku tidak bisa menahanya lagi ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

"aku juga mikoto uhhh... Vaginamu sangat sempit."

Gerakan naruto semakin brutal saat hampir klimaks. Dia membuat tubuh mikoto terhentak keras.

"Uhhh... a-aku keluar naru ahhh... Ahh... Ahhh... Aku keluar kyaahhhhhhhhh..." orgarme yang sangat kuat mikoto dapatkan sampai membuat tubuh nya bergetar. Wajah nya mendongak keatas dengan dada membusung membuat mikoto terlihat semakin mengairahkan.

"Uhhh... Aku juga mikoto, terima ini guuhhhhhhh..." naruto menekan pinggul nya lalu menyemburkan sperma panas nya kedalam vagina mikoto.

"uhhh... "lenguh mikoto saat cairan panas mengalir masuk kedalam rahim nya. " panas dan nikmat naru" ujar mikoto sambil menoleh kebelakang. Wajah nya tampak puas setelah mendapatkan orgasme yang begitu kuat.

"Kau juga mikoto vaginamu masih sangat sempit."

Pujian naruto membuat mikoto tersenyum senang. Tidak sia sia diri nya merawat tubuh nya selama ini.

Melihat mikoto masih berada dalam posisi doggy style naruto ingin menggerakan pinggul nya lagi tapi suara pintu yang di buka menghentikan aksi nya.

Cklek.

"wah... Kalian tidak menunggu kami" ujar sakura si pemilik apartemen. Di belakang nya ada hinata dan kushina yang tampak cantik memakai rok hitam ketat selutut dan kemeja putih. Kalau sakura dan hinata mereka masih memakai seragam sekolah mereka yang berupa rok coklat dengan garis garis hitam dan kemeja putih yang di padukan dengan blazer hitam.

Kenapa kushina bisa ada di sini? itu karna sebelum datang kemari mikoto menghubungi nya untuk datang ke apartemen sakura. Dan kebetulan saja dia bertemu sakura dan hinata di bawah.

Naruto menyeringai senang saat melihat tiga wanita cantik yang berjalan mendekat. Ini akan jadi sore yang penuh gairah. Naruto tidak sabar menikmati tubuh mereka semua tapi sebelum itu dia ingin membuat mikoto kelelahan dulu.

"ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Uhhh..." desah mikoto saat naruto kembali menggerakan pingul nya.

TBC.

Ide buntu jadi sampai di sini aja dulu. Kata nya kalau lemon kepanjangan gak bagus.

Kalau ada saran silahkan pm atau review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disklaimer: kalian semua pasti udah tau.

Warning: typo dll.

Lemon NTR yang jelas anak di bawah umur harap menjauh.

Di dalam apartemen sakura, tepat nya di dalam kamar. Terlihat dua orang wanita tengah duduk di atas ranjang sambil menatap ke arah layar hp. Mereka adalah sakura dan ino, dua sahabat itu tengah menonton sebuah rekaman yang menampilkan adegan panas seorang lelaki yang tengah menggagahi tiga orang wanita.

Bagi ino dia sudah sering melihat adegan seperti ini dari situs dewasa. Dan itu hanya membuat ino sedikit terangsang. Lalu kenapa saat melihat rekaman yang di tunjukan sakura, ino merasa sangat terangsang.? Itu karna rekaman yang dia tonton adalah adegan panas sahabat nya sendiri. Lebih tepat nya ino tengah menonton adegan panas yang pemeranya adalah. Naruto, Sakura, Mikoto, dan kushina.

Wajah ino bersemu saat melihat naruto yang terus menggenjot sakura. Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa sahabat pink nya begitu menikmati setiap kali penis besar naruto terus menerobos vagina nya.

"hehehe,.. bagaimana ino, hebat kan?" ujar sakura pada ino yang terus fokus pada layar hp nya.

Sakura tidak meresa malu menunjukan rekaman diri nya yang tengah di gagahi naruto. Dia sengaja menunjukan rekaman ini agar ino juga menjadi salah satu harem naruto karna sakura tau sahabat nya ini juga cukup tertarik pada lelaki pirang itu. Bahkan ino sendiri yang bercerita pada nya jika dia memiliki hasrat pada naruto.

"Emm,,," angguk ino sebagai jawaban. Dia masih fokus pada layar hp. Kali ini ino melihat naruto yang sedang menggenjot seorang wanita berambut merah dari belakang yang tidak lain adalah kushina.

"naruto sangat hebat sampai mampu melayani tiga wanita sekaligus."

"tentu saja ino. Bahkan kami ber empat masih kualahan melayani permainanya."

"ber empat?" ujar ino dengan tanda tanya di kepala nya.

"H'em. Selain aku mikoto dan kushina, juga ada hinata meski dia baru beberapa hari bergabung. Sebenar nya sih masih banyak lagi tapi hanya kami ber empat yang sering main bersama, hehehe."

Ino cukup terkejut mendengar nama hinata, bukan hanya ibu sasuke, tapi kekasih nya pun bermain belakang dengan naruto. Wow sekali si pirang ini.

"Jadi apa kau mau bergabung ke dalam harem naruto? Aku jamin kau akan puas oleh permainan nya."

Oke. Ino akui dia cukup tertarik dengan si pirang ini. Meskipun dia belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim, tapi setelah melihat rekaman dari hp sakura dia jadi penasaran dengan kehebatan naruto di atas ranjang.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kiba? Bisa gawat kalau dia tau."

"tenang saja kekasihmu itu tidak akan tau. Kami saling menjaga rahasia jadi kau tidak perlu kawatir."

Masih ada sedikit keraguan di benak ino. Dia kawatir jika kekasih nya tau. Tapi saat pandangan nya kembali fokus pada layar hp sakura yang kini tengah memutar adegan panas antara naruto dan mikoto, ino jadi semakin penasaran ingin merasakan kehebatan naruto di atas ranjang. Apalagi saat dia melihat Kushina dan sakura yang berbaring lelah dengan wajah puas di dalam layar, di tambah desahan mikoto yang terdengar erotis setiap kali naruto menghujam vagina nya.

.

.

.

.

" mau kemana kaa-san?"

Sasuke bertanya pada ibu nya saat melihat sang ibu tempak rapi dengan dress hitam selutut. dia sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu, tapi saat melihat ibu nya turun dengan pakaian rapi membuat sasuke penasaran, kemana ibu nya akan pergi.

"Aku mau jalan jalan dengan kushina. Katanya dia bosan di rumah jadi dia mengajak kaa-san keluar." Jawab mikoto dengan senyum. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi kerumah kushina untuk bergumul dengan naruto karna minato akan lembur.

Ahir ahir ini sasuke merasa ibu nya sering sekali pergi keluar. Sasuke tidak tau kemana ibu nya pergi, dia selalu bilang jika dia pergi bersama kushina. Tapi biarlah mungkin memang ibu nya juga butuh jalan jalan agar tidak bosan di rumah.

"hn! Ya sudah hati hati di jalan kaa-san."

"baiklah, kaa-san pergi dulu kau jaga rumah saja yah."

"Baik lah.. lagipula hinata juga sedang menemani adik nya, jadi aku tidak bisa mengajak nya pergi keluar."

Mikoto ingin tertawa mendengan ucapan anak nya ini. Yah.. karna dia tau dimana sebenar nya hinata saat ini. Dimana lagi kalo bukan di rumah naruto. Mungkin saat ini kekasih anak nya itu tengah membuka pahanya untuk naruto. Mikoto jadi tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di rumah kushina.

.

.

.

.

Suara desahan erotis terdengar keras di kediaman uzumaki. Itu karna seorang lelaki yang tidak lain adalah naruto tengah sibuk menggenjot wanita berambut indigo dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalo bukan hinata, dia membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di meja makan. Sementara di belekang nya naruto terus mengaduk-aduk vagina nya dengan penis besar pria itu.

"Ouhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Sssshhhhhh,,,... Lebih cepat lagi naru, ohhhh..." Hinata mendesah nikmat setiap kali ujung penis naruto menyentuh rahim nya.

Sebenar nya hinata baru tiba di rumah naruto beberapa saat lalu. Dia tidak terkejut saat melihat naruto dan kushina sudah telanjang bulat, tentu saja mereka mereka habis melakukan hubungan intim. Di karnakan kushina sudah kelelahan dan naruto belum puas, maka naruto langsung melucuti pakaian hinata dan langsung mulai menikmati tubuh montok hinata.

"Uhhh... Sial.. vaginamu sangat sempit hinata, ahhh... "

"sssshhhhhh...ahhhh... Penis mu semakin membesar di dalam vaginaku naru, ohhh... Rasa nya sangat nikmat. Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Kushina yang duduk di meja makan tersenyum melihat naruto dan hinata di hadapan nya. Dia tengah beristirahat karna sudah bergumul dengan naruto sejak hinata belum datang. Awal nya dia ingin menunggu hinata dan mikoto dulu. Tapi karna naruto tidak sabar jadilah diri nya mulai lebih awal.

" aku haus, aku mau mengambil minum dulu." Ujar kushina sambil bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kedua pantat kushina menjadi pemandangan yang indah untuk naruto saat melihat kushina berjalan dengan tubih polos.

"aku belum selesai dengan mu kushi-chan, jadi bersiaplah untuk ronde berikut nya." Ucap naruto pada kushina.

"Hihihi... Tentu saja naru, aku ingin merasakan penismu memuaskan ku lagi."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan kushina. Jujur saja dia belum puas menikmati tubuh si red hot.

"Sssshhhhhh... Ahhh...ahhh... Ahhh... Naru, ohhhh... Aku hampir sampai. Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..." ujar hinata saat vagina nya mulai berkedut.

"Aku juga hinata ohhh... Vaginamu sangat nikmat, ahhh..." dengan gerakan cepat, naruto terus menghentakan pinggul nya membuat tubuh hinata terguncang. Bahkan payudara hinata sampai bergoyang indah mengikuti irama sodokan pinggul naruto.

"Ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru uhhh... Aku keluar, kyaaahhhhhhhh..."

"Aku juga hinata, guhhhhh..."

Mereka berdua mencapai puncak bersamaan. Hinata menjinjit dengan wajah mendongak, terlihat jelas bahwa wanita itu begitu menikmati saat diri nya mencampai puncak. sementara naruto, dia membenamkan penis nya pada vagina hinata sambil menyemburkan sperma panas nya.

Naruto mencabut penis nya membuat hinata yang masih membungkuk melenguh nikmat. Wanita itu merasa rahim nya begitu penuh oleh sperma naruto.

"kau berniat membuatku hamil yah, naruto-kun?" ucap hinata saat merasa rahim nya penuh oleh sperma naruto. Untung saja diri nya selalu menyiapkan obat pencegah kehamilan. Jika tidak mungkin kini perut nya sudah membuncit.

"eheheh... Bukankah kau selalu meminum obat pencegah kehamilan, jadi tidak ada yang perlu di kawatirkan jika aku mengeluarkan nya di dalam kan?"

" aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa keluar sebanyak ini. Rahimku terasa sangat penuh oleh spermamu." Ujar hinata sambil tersenyum. Dia berbalik dan menyandarkan punggung nya di sisi meja makan hingga diri nya berhadapan dengan naruto. Dan senyum hinata semakin lebar saat melihat penis besar naruto kembali tegak.

Naruto menyeringai saat hinata terus memandang penis nya. Dia berjalan dan menghimpit tubuh polos hinata di meja makan.

" bagaimana kalo kita lanjutkan permainan kita. Kau tau kan aku belum puas."

"sebelum itu bagaimana jika kita susul kushina-san ke dapur, lagi pula aku juga sedikit haus." Jawap hinata sambil memainkan jari telunjuk nya di dada bidang naruto.

"baiklah. Kita ke dapur."

Mereka berdua berjalan kedapur dengan tubuh polos, Tidak peduli dengan pakaian mereka yang tercecer di lantai.

Sesampai nya di dapur. Mereka melihat kushina yang berdiri di belakang counter sambil memegang segelas air. Kushina tidah sadar jika naruto dan hinata berada di dapur karna diri nya berdiri memunggungi naruto dan hinata.

Dengan langkah tanpa suara. Naruto berjalan mendekati kushina dan langsuh meremas kedua bongkahan pantat kushina.

"emmhhh... "

Kushina terkejut saat merasakan ada yang meremas pantat nya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat naruto yang tersenyum jahil pada nya.

"hey... Aku sedang minum. Untung saja aku tidak tersedak." Ujar kushina sedikit kesal.

"hehehe maaf kushi-chan, habis nya aku tidak tahan untuk tidak meremas pantat mu. Mereka benar benar terlihat menggoda untuk di mainkan."

PLAK.

"Ahhh..." desah kushina saat naruto menampar pantat nya. Tidak keras memang tapi cukup membuat kushina terpekik kecil.

"dasar nakal, kau sudah berani menampar pantat ku yah.." ujar kushina sambil berbalik menghadap naruto. Senyum nakal tampak di wajah kushina saat melihat penis besar naruto mengacung. Kushina menggiring naruto untuk bersandar di counter lalu diri nya berjongkok sehingga penis naruto tepat berada di hadapan wajah nya.

Kushina menggenggam penis naruto lalu mengongocok nya dengan lembut. Dan diri nya tersenyum nakal melihat naruto terlihat menikmati permainnan tangan nya.

"ne... Apa kau menikmati nya naru." Tanya kushina sambil terus mengocok penis naruto. Tangan nya dengan lihai bergerak memanjakan penis besar di hadapan nya.

"akan lebih nikmat jika kau menggunakan mulut mu kushi-chan"

"baiklah naru, nikmati kuluman ku ini. " jawap kushina senang.

Wanita busty itu dengan senang memasukan penis naruto ke dalam mulut nya dia mengulum lalu memaju mundurkan kepala nya.

"ohhh... Mulut mu sungguh nikmat kushi-chan, ahhh... "

Melihat kushina denga rakus nya mengulum penis nauto membuat nafsu hinata kembali naik. Dia mendekat setelah selesai meminum air putih dan ikut berjongkok di samping kushina. Lalu mereka berdua bergantian mengulum penis naruto.

Naruto tersenyum senang melihat kedua wanita cantik di bawah nya yang bergantin mengulum penisnya. Mereka tampak bersemangat bermain dengan penis nya.

"bagai mana naru? Apa kau senang dengan servis dari kami.?" Ujar hinata.

"Ohhh... Yah... Kalian memang pintar memanjakan penisku."

Mendengar ucapan naruto membuat hinata dan kushina semakin bersemangat mengulum penis naruto. Sampai mereka berdua melihat penis naruto berkedut ingin menyemburkan sperma panas nya.

"Ouhhh... Sial, aku akan keluar." Erang naruto saat diri nya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama.

" Sssshhhh... Aku keluar, guhhhh..."

Naruto mencabut penis nya dari dalam kuluman kushina dan menyemburkan sperma nya di wajah hinata dan kushina.

"kyahh... Banyak sekali naru." Ujar kushina saat sperma naruto menyembur di wajah nya.

"Uhhh... Panas dan lengket." Ujar hinata saat sperma naruto juga menyembur di wajah nya.

Naruto menyeingai melihat wajah kushina dan hinata di penuhi oleh spermanya. Mereka telihat semakin menggoda di mata naruto.

"rasa nya nikmat naru." Ujar hinata sambil menjilati sperma naruto di wajah nya. Dia menggunakan jari nya untuk memasukan sperma naruto kedalam mulut nya.

"Sekarang kita kembali masuk ke menu utama, ayo naru puaskan aku.." ujar kushina, dia berdiri lalu membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada counter dapur.

Naruto berdiri di belakang kushina dan menggesekan penis nya yang sudah kembali tegang pada bibir vagina kushina.

"Ssshhhhh... Cepat masukan naru, jangan menggodaku.." ucap kushina memohon. Dia tidak sabar merasakan lagi penis naruto masuk ke dalam vagina nya.

"baiklah kushi-chan, terima ini."

Slep!

Dengan sekali dorongan naruto membenamkan seluruh penis besar dan panjang nya di dalam vagina kushina.

"Uhhh... Ssssshhhhh... Sampai ke ujung, ahhhh..." ucap kushina saat penis naruto menerobos vagina nya.

Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya membuat kushina mulai mendesah nikmat.

"Uhhh... Uhhh... Ahhh... Nikmat naru, ohhh... Lebih cepat lagi. Ahhh..."

" Baiklah kushi-chan, terima ini, uhhh..." naruto mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggul nya dan itu membuat kushina mendesah semakin keras dan erotis.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Yah... Nikmat naru, ohhh... Nikmat sekali, ahhh..."

Hinata yang melihat naruto dan kushina menjadi tidak sabar menunggu giliran. Dia menempatkan diri nya di sebelah kanan kushina dan mmembungkukan Tubuh nya.

"Naru gunakan jarimu untuk mengaduk vaginaku." Pinta hinata dengan posisi yang sama seperti kushina. Yaitu membungguk dengan kudua tangan petumpu pada counter.

Naruto menyeringai senang mendengar ucapan hinata. Tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggul nya naruto mulai memainkan klitoris hinata dengan tangan kanan nya.

"uhhh... Ssshhhhh... Masukan jarimu naru, ahhh..."

Menuruti permintaan hinata, naruto memasukan jari tengah nya kedalam vagina hinata, lalu Dia mulai menggerakan tangan nya keluar masuk.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Yahhh... Naru lebih cepat lagi, ohhhh... Gerakan jarimu lebih cepat lagi, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..." ucap hinata sambil mendesah.

Dapur yang biasa nya di gunakan kushina memasak kini menjadi ramai oleh desah kushina dah hinata.

"ouhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... "desah kushina semakin keras. kepala nya mendongak dengan lidah menjulur. Bahkan kaki nya sampai menjijit merasakan penis besar dan panjang milik naruto terus menggesek bagian dalam vagina nya, dan itu benar benar terasa nikmat.

"Ohhh... Naru... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... lebih cepat lagi, uhhh... Gerakan jarimu lebih cepat lagi, emmmhhhh... Ahhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Naruto langsung menuruti permintaan hinata. Bahkan dia menambah satu jari nya memasuki vagina hinata. Dan itu langsung membuat hinata mendesah senang.

"ouuhhh... Yahhh... Naru, ahhh..."

Mendengar kushina dan hinata terus mendesah nikmat membua naruto semakin bersemangat. Dia semakin brutal menggenjot kushina dan mengocok vagina hinata.

"uhhh... Vaginamu benar benar nikmat kushina, ohhhh... " ujar naruto sambil melenguh nikmat.

"Yahhh... Naru, ohhh... kau boleh menikmati vaginaku sesukamu, ahhh... Ahhh... ahhhh." Ujar kushina membar naruto menyeringai senang.

Setelah beberapa saat kushina dan hinata merasa akar keluar, vagina mereka semakin kuat menjepit penis dan jari naruto.

"Ohhhh... naru, aku hampir sampai, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh...uhhh..."

"Aku juga naru, aku tidak bisa menaha nya lagi, ssshhhh... Oohhhh..."

Jepitan vagina kushina pada penis nya membuat naruto juga hampir sampai. Dia bergerak semakin brutal tidak peduli tubuh kushina yang terhentak kasar, lagipula kushina menyukai nya terbukti dengan wajah yang tersenyum dengan lidah yang menjulur.

"ohhhh... ohhhh... Ahhhh... Aku keluar naru, kyaaaahhhhhhhh..." Kushina mendesah panjang saat mencapai klimaks. Tubuh nya melengkung indah dan dada nya membusuh ke depan.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... A-aku juga naru, kyaaahhhhhhhhh..." Cairan cinta hinata menyembur membasahi jari naruto yang dari tadi terus mengocoh vagina nya.

"Ssssshhhhhh, ahhhhh... Aku juga keluar, uhhhh..."

Naruto menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam vagina kushina. Tapi saat penis naruto masih menyemburkan sperma nya, naruto mencabut penis nya dari dalam vagina kushina dan langsung memasukan nya lagi kedalam vagina hinata.

"Uhhh... Naru, ahhh..." lenguh nikmat hinata saat merasakan penis naruto menyemburkan sperma kedalam vagina nya. Dia sampai merem melek merasakan cairan panas mengalir ke dalam rahim nya. Melihat aksi naruto membuat kushina tersenyum nakal.

"apa kalian puas"? Tanya naruto pada kedua wanita di depanya.

" tentu saja belum, setelah istirahat sebentar kita lanjutkan lagi naruto-kun~." Ujar kushina sambil tersenyum nakal.

"hihihi aku juga belum puas naru, kita lanjutkan lagi nanti yah.."Mendengar ucapan kedua wanita nya membuat naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Baik lah aku siap kapanpun kalian mau."

Dan pada ahir nya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk istirahat. Tapi saat naruto baru mau beranjak dari dapur sebuah suara wanita menghentakkan kan nya.

"sudah ku duga kalian tidak menungguku." Ujar sebuah suara dari arah pintu dapur.

Di sana terlihat mikoto dengan setelan drees hitam selutut dan higs heels lima belas senti sebagai alas kaki. Mikoto tersenyum nakal melihat ketiga orang yang masih berdiri di dapus dengan tubuh polos.

"mikoto, ahirnya kau datang juga." Ujar naruto senang. Dia senang karna ada satu lagi wanita yang mau membuka paha untuk diri nya. Berarti permainan belum selesai untuk naruto.

"Tentu saja naru, mana mungkin aku melewatkan untuk merasakan penis besar mu memasuki vaginaku." Jawap mikoto masih dengan senyum nakal.

"maaf mikoto, kami tidak menunggu mu. Habis nya kau lama sekali jadi kami mulai duluan, hehehe..." ujar kushina.

Sebenar nya kushina ingin menunggu mikoto tadi, tapi karna naruto tidak sabaran jadilah diri nya langsung di melayani naruto di meja makan.

"tidak papa kushina, yang penting naruto masih kuat untuk bermain denganku."

"tentu saja mikoto, aku masih mampu jika hanya membuat mu tidak bisa berjalan." Jawap naruto sambil menyeringai pada mikoto.

Mendengar ucapan naruto membuat mikoto tersenyum senang. Setamina Selingkuhanya ini memang tidak diragukan lagi. Mikoto mendekat pada naruto yang berdiri di samping counter dapur. Dan senyum mikoto semakin lebar saat melihat penis besar naruto mengacung dengan gagah nya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai naru." Ujar mikoto sambil menggengam penis naruto.

Dan kembali desahan nikmat terdengar di dapur milik kushina saat naruto mulai merangsang mikoto.

Sementara kushina dan hinata mereka hanya tersenyum saja melihat naruto yang tengah menggerayangi tubuh mikoto. Mereka memilih beristirahat karna tau naruto tidak akan puas meski mikoto sudah kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

Di atap sekaloh, tampak dua wanita cantik yang baru saja selesai memakan bekal makan siang. Mereka adalah sakura dan ino. Kedua sahabat dari sejak kecil itu terlihat tengah membereskan kotak bekal mereka.

"Ne.. sakura, aku pinjam HP mu." Ujar ino setelah selesai memberaskan kotak bekal nya.

"untuk apa ino? Apa kau tidak memiliki hp sekarang?"

"bukan begitu bodoh! Cepat aku pinjam hp mu.!"

" Iya iya! Dasar cerewet."

Dengan terburu buru ino mengambil hp yang di sodorkan sakura pada nya. Dan itu membuat sakura bingung.

" kau kenapa sih ino?"

"Hehehe, aku mau lihat koleksi video milik mu soal nya kemarin ada yang belum ku tonton.?"

Mendengar ucapan ino membuat sakura tersenyum jahil. Sakura memang memiliki banyak rekaman adegan ranjang naruto bersama para wanita nya. Dan kemarin ino memang belum sempat menonton semua nya.

"wah yang ini di rumah mikoto." Ucap ino saat menemukan apa yang dia cari. Ino melihat mikoto yang tengah di tindih oleh naruto di ruang tamu kediaman uchiha. Tampak naruto yang dengan brutal menggenjot mikoto di bawah nya.

"ne..ino, bagaimana jika nanti malam kau menginap di apartemen ku."

"menginap?" jawap ino masih fokus pada layar hp sakura. Jika di pikir pikir ino memang sudah lama tidak menginap di apartemen sakura.

"Iya. Aku juga akan mengajak naruto. Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau tertarik dengan nya." Tambah sakura dengan senyum nakal di wajah nya.

Ucapan sakura membuat ino berfikir mesum. Oke seperti nya ini kesempatan yang Bagus untuk nya. Masa bodoh dengan kekasih nya, yang penting diri nya bisa merasakan sentuhan panas lelaki pirang itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap di apartemen mu sakura." Jawap ino mantap.

"Kalau begitu kita beri naruto kejutan nanti malam. Aku punya beberapa baju seksi yang bisa membuat laki laki manapun meneguk ludah saat kita memakai nya."

Ucapan sakura membuat ino semakin senang. Dia jadi tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam. Bisa di pastikan nanti malam diri nya akan mendapatkan pengalaman baru dalam hidup nya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dengan naruto. Saat ini diri nya ada di ruang osis, diri nya duduk di kursi dengan sang ketua osis yang sibuk memblowjop penis nya. Seorang wanita cantik berambut putih dengan bentuk tubuh aduhai yang bernama kaguya tengah sibuk menaik turunkan kepala nya di selangkangan naruto.

Yah, setelah bel istirahat berbunyi naruto mendapat pesan dari kaguya sang ketua osis untuk datang ke ruangan nya. Tanpa di jelaskan pun naruto tau apa maksut kaguya menyuruh nya kemari. Apa lagi jika bukan untuk bercinta. Naruto baru sadar jika dia sudah cukup lama tidak menikmati tubuh aduhai sang ketua OSIS ini.

"Emmhhh... Emmmhhh ... mpuahhh... Penis mu semakin besar naru. Ujar kaguya setelah melepas kuluman nya pada penis naruto. Dia mendongak keatas sambil menatap naruto dengan wajah sayu.

"Itu karna ulahmu kaguya. Dan kau harus bertanggung jawap karna sudah membangunkan penis ku." Jawap naruto sambil menyeringai senang.

"Tentu aku akan bertanggung jawap naru. Aku akan menidurkan penis mu ini." Ucap kaguya senang. Dia kembali memasukan penis besar naruto kedalam mulut nya.

Saat sedang menikmati blowjop dari kaguya tiba tiba hp naruto yang di letakan di atas meja berbunyi. Naruto mengambil hp nya dan melihat bahwa yang mengirim pesan adalah sakura.

Setelah membaca isi pesan dari sakura, naruto menyeringai lebar. Dia jadi tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam.

"nee.. kaguya kita langsung ke menu utama saja."

"Mpuaahhh. Baiklah naru, terserahmu saja." Jawap kaguya setelah melepas kuluman nya pada penis naruto.

Dengan tubuh yang masih mengenakan seragam kaguya berdiri dan melepas celana dalam nya saja. Lalu dia duduk di atas meja tepat di hadapan naruto dengan kaki yang mengangkang.

"ayo naru, masukan penis mu di sini" ujar kaguya sambil membuka lipatan vagina nya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, naruto berdiri dan bersiap memasukan penis nya. " bersiaplah untuk mendesah kaguya." Ujar naruto sambil menekan pinggul nya sehingga penis besar nya mulai masuk kedalam vagina kaguya.

"uhhhh... " lenguh kaguya sambil mendongak.

Dan hal berikut nya sang terjadi adalah kaguya yang terus mendesah karna naruto menggenjot nya dengan brutal. Untung saja ruangan ini kedap suara jadi mereka tidak perlu kawatir ada yang mendengar.

TBC.

Halo gw balik lagi dengan fic yang tidak bermutu.

Chap kali ini di buat dengan terburu buru jadi mohon maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Ok gitu aja. Sampai jumpa di chap depan.


	8. Chapter 8

Disklaimer: masashi Kishimoto

Warnig: banyak typo dll.. lemon anak kecil jauh jauh.

Niat baca dosa tanggung sendiri.

Seperti yang di rencanakan bersama sakura di atap sekolah, malam ini Ino akan menginap di apartemen Sakura.

Waktu menujukan pukul setengah tujuh malam saat Ino ingin berangkat ke apartemen sahabat nya. Tentu nya Setelah meminta ijin dari ayah nya terlebih dahulu.

Tapi saat membuka pintu rumah nya untuk keluar, Ino melihat kekasih nya Kiba yang ingin mengetuk pintu.

"Ehh... Ino, kau tau saja aku akan datang sampai kau langsung membukakan pintu sebelum aku mengetuk."

"Emm... Y-yah... Begitulah.. hehe..."

Dalam hati Ino mengutuk kekasih yang datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, lagipula kenapa kekasih nya tidak memberi kabar terlebih dahulu. Jika begini hancur sudah rencana nya.

"Em.. kenapa tidak bilang dulu kalo mau kesini, Kiba-kun"

"hehehe... Anggap saja kejutan." ujar kiba cengengesan." Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan sebenar nya."

"Jalan jalan? Em.. bagamana yah... Sebenar nya aku sudah punya janji dengan sakura, aku di minta menemani nya di apartemen malam ini. Kau tau kan dia tinggal sendiri."

Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah saat melihat raut kecewa dari kekasih nya, tapi sudahlah semua sudah di rencanakan jadi jalani saja.

"Maaf yah Kiba-kun. Aku tidak bisa kalo sekarang." ujar ino di sertai senyum bersalah.

"Tidak apa, salahku juga karna mengajakmu dengan mendadak." Jawap Kiba mengerti. "kalo begitu aku akan mengantarmu."

Seperti nya tidak apa-apa jika Kiba mengantar sampai depan gedung apartemen Sakura. Kekasih nya pasti tidak akan curiga. Kera-kira itulah isi fikiran ino saat ini.

"Emm... Baiklah kalo begitu. Kita berangkat sekarang saja, kasian sakura jika terlalu lama menunggu."

Tidak tahukan kau kiba, kau sedang mengantar kekasihmu pada pria lain.

.

.

.

"kau mau kemana naruto?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan kushina saat melihat naruto turun dari lantai atas sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobil di jari nya.

"Ke apartemen sakura, aku akan menginap di sana malam ini." Jawap naruto sambil menghampiri kushina yang tengah dudu di ruang tamu.

"menginap? Di apartemen sakura? Kau berniat meniduri wanita itu sampai pagi yah..?"

"Hehehe... Malam ini Ino juga menginap di sana, dan aku di minta kesana."

" jangan bilang kau akan membuat Ino menjadi salah satu wanitamu. astaga naruto, kau sudah punya banyak wanita untuk menghangatkan ranjang mu, dan kau masih mau menambah wanita lagi."

Yah sebenar nya Kushina tidak masalah dengan berapa banyak wanita yang tidur dengan naruto, asal diri nya masih bisa di puaskan itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi nya.

" Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura bilang Ino tertarik denganku jadi sayang kan kalo di sia-siakan, hehe..."

"Dasar kau ini." Ujar Kushina tersenyum.

"Sebelum pergi bisa kau hangatkan tubuhku? Mumpung minato hari ini pulang telat."

Senyuman Kushina berubah menjadi senyum menggoda sambil menatap naruto yang masih berdiri di samping sofa panjang yang diri nya duduki. Lalu dengan gerakan sensual, kushina melepas satu per satu kancing baju yang diri nya kenakan.

Aksi Kushina membuat naruto menyeringai senang. sebelum mengambil keperawanan Ino, diri nya akan pemanasan dulu dengan kushina. Benar benar ide yang bagus menurut Naruto.

"ara.. tatapan mu seperti hewan buas naruto-kun... Ayo terkam aku sayang..."

Kushina mengisyaratkan naruto untuk mendekat setelah diri nya selesai melepas semua kancing baju nya.

"Hoh... karna kau sudah membangunkan hewan buas ini, maka kau harus bertanggung jawap Kushi-chan."

Tanpa babibu lagi naruto mendorong Kushina dengan sedikit kasar agar berbaring di sofa, di lanjutkan dengan diri nya langsung mendindih tubuh seksi kushina sambil meremas payudara besar yang masih terbungkus bra.

"Kyah... Pelan pela naru... Ahhh..."

Kushina berteriak kecil saat naruto mendorong nya dan langusung meremas payudara nya dengan kuat.

"kau seperti mau memperkosaku saja, uhhh..."

"memperkosa? Hem... aku memang ingin melakukan nya." Ujar naruto. Untuk membuktikan ucapan nya naruto menarik rok kushina dengan kasar dia benar benar ingin mempraktekan adegan permekosaan degan kushina. Yah meski si wanita tidak keberatan sih. Buktinya kushina merasa tubuh nya semakin panas saat naruto mengatakan itu.

BREETT...

"Eh...? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kushina terkejut saat naruto merobek celana dalam nya sampai terlepas. Dan dia mendapati naruto menyeringai ke arah nya.

"tentu saja memperkosamu, bukankan itu yang kau inginkan."

BREET...

Sekali lagi naruto menarik bra kushina hingga terputus di bagian depan, hal itu membuat payudara besar kushina bergoyang indah.

"t-tunggu naru, lakukan dengan pelan, ahhh... Ahhh... Uhhh..." ujar dan desah kushina saat tiba tiba dua jari naruto sudah memasuki vagina nya.

"Hey... Kalo pelan tidak bisa di sebut pemerkosaan kan." Ujar naruto menyeringai. "Lagipula kau terlihat menikmatinya, lihat vaginmu sudah sangat basah begini."

"Siapa yang bilang mau di perkosa hah!"

"meski kau bilang begitu tapi reaksi tubuh mu tidak bisa berbohong kushi-chan, hehe.. jadi ayo kita bercinta dengan sedikit kasar. Kita lihat apa tubuh mu benar benar meyukai di perlakukan kasar begini hem..?"

Selesai dengan ucapan nya naruto mempercepat gerakan tangan nya megocok vagina Kushina, saking cepat nya sampai membuat pinggul kushina terangkat.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru ohhh... K-kau terlalu cepat ahhh... Aku akan sefera sampai kalo begini, uhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

"kalo begitu jangan di tahan, keluarkan saja kushi-chan."

Melihat tubuh kushina yang mulai di basahi dengan keringat membuat naruto semakin bersemangat melakukan aksi nya, apalagi saat tubuh seksi kushina terus menggelinjang karna ulah nya, diri nya tersenyum senang.

"n-naru ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... A-aku keluar, kyahhhhh..." Kushina mendesah panjang saat diri nya mencapai klimaks, padahal permainan baru saja di mulai.

"Lihat, jariku basah oleh cairan cinta mu kushi-chan." Ujar Naruto setelah diri nya mencabut jari nya dari dalam vagina kushina.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. itu karna kau terlalu cepat mengocok vaginaku naru."

"hehe.. tapi kau suka kan?."

Kushina tidak menjawap. Dia lebih tertarik melihat naruto yang tengah melepas semua pakaian nya hingga lelaki pirang itu telanjang di hadapan nya. Penis besar dan panjang itu membuat kushina semakin bergairah, dia ingin segera merasakan penis itu memasuki vagina nya.

"Ayo naru, cepatlah." Ujar kushina tidak sabar.

Naruto memberikan seringai nya melihat kushina yang sudah tidak sabar. Yah karna dia tidak punya banyak waktu jadi dia menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

"baiklah kushi-chan, aku akan memasukan nya sekarang."

Dengan posisi kushina masih berbaring di sofa dan paha terbuka lebar, naruto bersiap memasukan penis nya. Dia sendiri bersimpuh di tengah paha kushina yang terbuka lebar sambil menggesek-gesekkan penis nya pada bibir vagina kushina.

"sssshhhh... Masukan naru."

Mendengar permintaan Kushina, Naruto langsung mehentakan piggul nya membuat penis besar nya tenggelam ke dalam vagina Kushina. Dan hal itu membuat Kushina mendesah nikmat saat tiba tiba vagina nya terasa sesak oleh peis Naruto.

"Ahhhh..." desah kushina sambil mendongak. " ayo naru, gerakan pinggul mu."

"baiklah, aku mulai kushi-chan."

Dan naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya membuat wanita seksi di bawah nya mendesah nikmat.

SKIP.

Naruto tengah mengenakan pakain nya kembali setelah bercinta dengan Kushina. Dia melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul delapan malam, berarti sudah satu jam lebih diri nya bercinta dengan Kushina.

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada sofa yang di tempati wanita berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah Kushina. Di sana terlihat Kushina dengan tubuh penuh sperma tegah terbaring lemas. Wajah nya tampak puas kendati tubuh nya begitu lelah.

"Aku pergi dulu Kushi-chan, dan sebaik nya kau membersihkan diri sebelum tou-san pulang, kau tidak mau kan kalo sampai tou-san melihat mu seperti ini."

"hah hah hah. Sebentar Naru, aku sangat lelah. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar." Ujar Kushina dengan nafas memburu.

"hem, Baiklah, kalo begitu aku berangkat sekarang."

Naruto megambil kunci mobil yang dia letakan di meja dan pergi meninggalkan Kushina yang masih berbaring di sofa. Dia tidak mau membuat Sakura dan Ino menuggu lama.

Setelah kepergian naruto, Kushina bangkit dari sofa untuk membersihkan diri. Tubuh nya terasa lengket karna sperma Naruto begitu banyak memenuhi tubuh nya.

"dasar anak itu, dia semakin hebat saja memuaskan ku. " ujar Kushina tersenyum. dia berdiri dan memunguti pakaianya yang tercecer di lantai. Berikut degan celana dalam dan bra yang sudah robek karna ulah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

" jadi Kiba yang mengantarmu ke sini?"

"yah.. dia ingin mengajaku jalan tapi aku menolak dengan alasan menemanimu di apartemen."

"hahaha.. dia seperti mengantarkan kekasih nya pada pria lain." Sakura tertawa mengetahui nasip kekasih dari Ino itu. Dia kasihan karna tadi Kiba mengantar pacar nya untuk bercinta dengan laki laki lain.

"sudah berhenti menbicarakan Kiba, sekarang yang lebih penting adalah, apa yang harus kita lakukan."

"Hehehe baiklah, kita akan mengenakan pakaian yang seksi sambil menunggu Naruto, sebentar biar ku ambilkan pakaian nya."

Sakura turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju lemari, dia membuka nya dan mengambil dua buah lingerie trasparan berwarna hitam dan merah.

"Taraa... Kita akan mengenakan ini sambil menunggu Naruto datang." Ujar Sakura sambil menunjukan lingerie di tangan nya pada Ino.

"apa ini tidak berlebihan, pakain ini bahkan memperlihatkan pakain dalam kita."

"Tentu saja tidak. Cepat lepas bajumu dan pakai lingerie ini."

Sakura memberikan lingerie berwarna merah pada Ino dan gadis itu menerima nya.

"huh! Baiklah. Aku akan memakai nya."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ino, dia memperhatikan gadis berambut pirang pucat itu melepas satu per satu pakaian nya hingga menyisakan celana dalam hitam dan bra yang juga hitam.

" Bagaimana Sakura, apa aku terlihat seksi?" Ujar Ino setelah diri nya mengenakan lingerie milik Sakura.

"hem... Kau sangat seksi Ino, aku yakin Naruto akan terangsang melihatmu mengenakan lingerie itu." Jawap Sakura di sertai senyum.

Ucapan Sakura membuat Ino tersipu. Dia tidak sabar melihat reaksi Naruto saat melihat diri nya mengenakan lingerie trasparan ini.

"hey kenapa kau belum mengganti bajumu!" kata Ino saat melihat Sakura masih menenteng lingerie hitam nya.

"hehe.. ini aku mau ganti." Jawap Sakura mulai melepas pakaian nya hingga menyisakan celana dalam merah dan bra berenda yang juga warna merah.

" sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu Naruto datang."

"kalian tidak perlu menunggu karna aku sudah di sini."

Suara seorang laki laki membuat kedua wanita seksi itu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar, dan di sana, mereka melihat laki laki pirang yang bersandar di daun pintu sambil menatap mereka dengan senyum senang.

"Naruto! Sejak kapan kau disitu!" Ujar Sakura.

" sejak kau melepas pakaian mu Sakura. Aku tak menyangka kalian akan menyiapkan pakaian seperti itu untuk menyambut ku. Jujur saja aku sangat senang."

Naruto berjalan mendekat pada kedua wanita yang berdiri di samping ranjang. Tatapan nya tidak lepas pada tubuh seksi kedua wanita yang menunggu untuk di sentuh itu.

Melihat Naruto berjalan mendekat, jantung Ino berdetak dengan kuat. Dia gugup dan malu karna naruto melihat nya dengan pakaian seperti ini. Meskipun diri nya sudah menyiapkan diri, tapi tetap saja perasaan gugup dan malu dia rasakan.

"kau sangat seksi Ino" ujar naruto setelah diri nya berdiri di belakang Ino. Kedua tangan Naruto memegang bahu Ino dan memijat nya pelan. Tidak sampai di sana, Naruto juga menempelkan tubuh nya pada Ino sehingga wanita itu bisa merasaka tonjolan selangkangan naruto di belahan pantat nya.

Ino memejamkan kedua mata nya saat kedua tangan naruto bergerak semakin kedepan dan sampai di payudara nya. Dan dia hampir mendesis nikmat saat kedua tangan lelaki di belakang nya meremas dengan lembut payudara besar nya.

"hey! Baru datang tapi sudah main raba, dasar tidak sabaran"

Dan suara sakura membuat ino kembali membuka kedua mata nya. Kedua tangan Ino menahan tangan Naruto yang masih meremas dada nya.

"biarkan saja, kita kan memang ingin melakukan ini, jadi apa salah nya. Iya kan Ino?"

Ino bingung harus bicara apa. Ini pertama kali diri nya melakukan hal se intim ini dengan laki laki, bahkan kekasih nya belum pernah melakukan ini pada nya.

"T-tunggu sebentar Naruto" ujar Ino mencoba menghentikan tangan Naruto yang masih meremas payudara nya.

"benar, biarkan Ino minum obat ini dulu." Ujar sakura sambil memperlihatkan pil yang di ketahui sebagai obat pencegah kehamilan.

Setelah melepaskan diri dari dekapan naruto, Ino mengambil obat yang di sodorkan Sakura pada nya. Berikut nya Ino berjalan menuju meja di samping ranjang untuk mengambil air dalam gelas yang sudah di persiapkan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum Melihat Ino sudah meminum obat nya, Dia tidak perlu kawatir sahabat nya akan hamil karna sudah meminum obat yang di berikan oleh nya.

"baiklah persiapan sudah selesai, berhubung Ino masih amatir jadi aku akan mengajarimu cara memanjakan laki laki yang penis nya sudah tegang itu." Ucap sakura dengan senyum nakal. " ayo Ino, kemari lah."

Ino berjalan menuju Naruto yang duduk di sisi ranjang. Dia mengikuti sakura yang persimpuh di bawah Naruto.

Sementara Naruto, dia menyeringai melihat dua wanita cantik dengan pakaian seksi tengah berlutut di bawah nya. Dia aka membiarkan sakura mengajari Ino cara memanjakan penis nya.

"biar aku yang membuka nya Sakura." Ujar Ino saat Sakura ingin melepas ikat pinggang Naruto.

"baiklah, tapi jangan terkejut saat melihat penis Naruto secara langsung, hihihi..."

Dengan jantung yang berdebar, Ino mulai melepas ikat pinggang Naruto. berikut nya dia melepas kancing celana dan menarik turun resleting celana jins yang di kenakan Naruto. Ino semakin berdebar saat melihat tonjolan di balik celana dalam milik Naruto, entah kenapa diri nya merasa birahi nya mulai naik saat melihat penis Naruto yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

"Kau boleh membuka nya Ino." Ujar Naruto karna Ino hanya menatap tonjolan di balik celana dalam nya.

"b-baiklah..."

Ino mulai menarik turun celana Naruto sampai dia melihat sebuah penis panjang dan besar berdiri tegak di hadapan nya. Wajah Ino bersemu dan dia meneguk ludah nya membayangkan penis pesar itu akan memasuki vagina nya.

' pasti terasa sangat sesak jika penis itu memasuki vaginaku. Tapi apa akan muat.?' Ujar Ino dalam hati.

Sementara Ino masih kagum dengan penis Naruto, sakura beranjak mengambil HP milik nya. Dia ingin merekan Ino.

"jangan dilihat terus Ino, coba kau genggam lalu gerakan tanganmu ke atas dan ke bawah."

Melihat Ino yang hanya diam membuat Sakura tidak sabar. Padahal dia sudah siap merekam. Naruto sendiri hanya diam, membiarkan Ino melakukan apa yang dia mau.

"b-baiklah.."

Ino melakukan apa yang di ucapkan Sakura. Dia menggenggam penis Naruto di tangan nya dan mengocok nya pelan. Hal itu membuat Naruto yang duduk di sisi kasur merasa nikmat.

Pipi ino bersemu saat tangan kanan nya terus bergerak naik turun mengocok penis Naruto. Seperti nya juga Ino sudah mulai rileks, terbukti degan wajah nya yang menampikan senyum menggoda.

" sekarang jepit penis Naruto dengan payudara mu Ino." Ujar Sakura di sela diri nya merekam kegiatan dua insan di hadapan nya.

Ino pernah menonton adegan ranjang di mana si wanita melakukan adegan seperti yang di ucapkan sakura. Dan dia penasaran ingin melakukan nya juga. Maka dari itu, tanpa menjawap ucapan Sakura Ino langsung melepas linggerie dan bra yang dia kenakan sehingga kini Ino hanya memakai celana dalam saja.

Masih berlutut dia bawah Naruto, Ino mulai menyelipkan penis besar Naruto di antara payudara nya. Berikut nya, Ino menekan payudara nya agar menjepit penis Naruto lebih kuat. Dan saat Ino mulai menaik turunkan payudara yang menjepit penis naruto, dia mendengar erangan nikmat dari laki laki yang tengan dia majakan.

"uhhh... Payudaramu sangat lembut Ino."

Pujian naruto membuat Ino semakin percaya diri. Dia semakin bersemangat memberi servis dengan payudara nya.

Baru dua menit Ino melakukan paizuri tapi naruto malah menyuruh nya berhenti. Kata nya sekarang giliran diri nya yang akan di manjakan oleh Naruto.

Ino di giring untuk berbaring di atas kasur lalu Naruto memandangi tubuh seksi di hadapan nya sambil melepas pakaian nya. Setelah tidak ada pakain yang menutupi tubuh nya, naruto mulai mendekat pada ino. Dia menarik satu satu nya kain yang menutupi tubuh Ino hingga kini wanita seksi itu telanjang bulat.

Di mulai dengan merangkak di atas tubuh Ino dengan tangan kiri menopang tubuh nya agar tidak menindih tubuh seksi di bawah nya, Naruto meraba baha Ino dengan sensusal. Hal itu membuat Ino merinding merasakan usapan lembut yang terus bergerak naik ke arah vagina nya. Dan saat jari jemari tangan Naruto sampai pada area kewanitaan nya, ino melenguh nikmat.

"uhhh..."

Sakura tersenyum melihat ekspresi nikmat di wajah Ino. Dia terus merekam adegan di hadapan nya sambil menahan birahi yang terus naik.

Kini jari Naruto mulai memainkan klitoris gadis di bawah nya. Dan itu membuat Ino sekali lagi melenguh nikmat. Gadis di bawah kungkunga nya ini sampai memejamkan mata merasakan jari Naruto yang terus bermain di klitoris nya.

Lalu saat Naruto memasukan jari tengah nya kedalam vagina Ino dan mulai menggerakan nya keluar masuk, desahan seksi keluar dari mulut Ino. Hal intu membuat Naruto menyeringai senang, dia semakin bersemangat memainkan jari nya di dalam vagina Ino membuat wanita di bawah nya mendesah semakin keras.

"uhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru, ohhh..." hanya itu yang bisa Ino lakukan. Mendesah karna rasa nikmat di vagina nya.

"kau sangat basah Ino." Ujar Naruto sambil terus menggerakan jari nya.

Dia merasa jari tengah nya di jepit dengan kuat oleh vagina Ino dan itu membuat nya tidak sabar untuk memasukan penis nya dan merasakan betapa hangat dan nikmat nya saat penis nya terbenam di dalam vagina basah Ino.

"lebih cepat naru, ohhh... " pinta Ino sambil mendesah.

Dengan senang hati Naruto melakukan apa yang Ino minta, dia menggerakan jari nya semakin cepat sampai Ino harus mencengkeram sprei untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

"Uhhh... Ahhh... Naru, ohhh... A-aku sampai, kyahhhh..."

Aihir nya Ino mendapatkan orgasme pertama nya. Dia mencengkeram sprei semakin kuat sambil medongakan wajah nya keatas dengan ekspresi penus kenikmatan. Payudara nya juga sampai membusung indah.

Melihat Ino sudah mencapai klimaks, Naruto mencabut jari nya. Dia menyeringai senang melihat gadis di bawah nya terengah-engah. Tapi bukan berarti Naruto akan berhenti, dia semakin bernafsu saat melihat buah dada Ino yang naik turun saat mengambil nafas.

"Sekarang saat nya ke menu utama, akan ku pastikan kau ketagihan dengan penis ku." Ujar Naruto sambil menegakan tubuh nya. Dia mulai mebuka paha Ino dan memposisikan diri nya di tengah, hal itu membuat panis Naruto tepat berada di hadapan vagina basah Ino.

Melihat naruto ingin memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina nya, Ino bersiap dengan kembali mencengkeram sprei dengan kuat.

" bersiaplah Ino, aku kan memasukan nya." Ujar Naruto sambil menuntun penis nya pada vagina Ino.

Setelah me dapat anggukan dari gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi wanita ini. Naruto menekan pinggul nya membuat ujung penis nya tenggelam dalam vagina Ino.

Ino mendesis Merasakan benda keras yang bergerak memasuki vagina nya dengan pelan. Dia merasa vagina nya mulai penuh oleh penis Naruto. Lalu tiba tiba naruto mengentikan gerakan nya. Ino tau ujung penis naruto sudah sampai pada selaput dara nya. Memberi anggukan bahwa diri nya sudah siap. Ino kembali merasakan penis Naruto menekan masuk mencoba merobek selaput dara nya.

Jeritan sakit menjadi tanda bahwa kini Ino sudah tidak suci lagi. Tapi bukan merasa sedih, ino justru merasa sangat bernafsu saat rasa sakit di vagina nya berangsur-angsur hilang. Tubuh nya semakin panas saat merasakan kedutan kecil penis Naruto di dalam vagina nya.

"selamat Ino, kini kau bukan perawan lagi, Hihihi..." ucapan Sakura membuat naruto yang belum menggerakan pinggul nya tertawa kecil. Dia menatap gadis yang baru saja menjadi wanita di bawah nya sambil berucap.

" aku akan mulai bergerak."

"b-baik, tapi pelan pelan. Vaginaku rasanya sangat sesak."

Wajar saja Ino merasa sangat penuh di dalam vagina nya, secara yang memasuki vagina nya penis milik Naruto yang cukup besar.

Naruto mlai menggerekan pinggul nya dengan pelan dan lembut. Membuat ino mulai medesah pelan.

Rasa nikmat mulai Ino rasakan setiap kali penis Naruto keluar masuk di dalam vagina nya. Dan itu terjadi. Ino merasa kurang dia mengiginkan kenikmatan yang lebih, dia ingin merasakan kenikmatan yang membuat mikoto dan kushina sampai mendesah dengan begitu nikmat nya. Maka dari itu Ino meminta Naruto untuk mempercepat gerakan nya.

"lebih cepat naru, aku menginginkan lebih, uhhh."

"hoo... Baiklah, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti meski kau meminta nya. Dan jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau tidak bisa berjalan."

"Emmssh...yah... Lakukan saj-AAHHH..." Ino tdak menyelesaikan ucapan nya karna Naruto sudah menggerakan pinggul nya dengan cepat. Tubuh Ino sampai terhentak menerima sodokan di vagina nya.

"ouuhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Yahhh... Naru, ohhh... Ini nikmat sekali, ahhh..."

Dengan wajah sudah di penuhi nafsu, Ino terus mendesah setiap kali ujung penis naruto menghantam pitu rahim nya. Tubuh Ino juga mulai megkilab karna keringat, dan itu membuat Ino terlihat semakin seksi.

"ohhh... Ahhh naru, uhhh.. penismu menyentuh rahimku, Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh... Rasanya sangat nikmat, uhhhh..."

"tentu saja Ino, dan akan ku pastikan kau akan ketagihan dengan penis ku."

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, naruto terus menyodok vagina Ino. Dia juga meremas payudara Ino yang bergoyang dengan indah.

"Uhhh... Vagina perawan memang nikmat, rasanya sagat sempit, ahhh."

Sama seperti Ino, Naruto juga melenguh nikmat saat pinis nya di jepit oleh vagina Ino. Dan itu membuat nya semakin bersemangat menggagahi wanita di bawah nya ini.

"ohhh... Naru, Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Aku hampir sampai." Ujar Ino. Dia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi gelombang orgasme yang hampir datang.

"uhhh... Keluarkan saja Ino, jangan di tahan."

Vagina Ino menjepit penis naruto semakin erat. Wanita itu tampak kualahan menerima sodokan penis naruto.

" Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... A-aku keluar naru, kyaaaaaahhhhhhh..." Ino merasakan gelombang orgasme yang sangat dahsyat sampai membuat tubuh nya melengkung seksi.

Sementara dengan naruto, dia menghentikan gerakan pinggul nya untuk membiarkan Ino menikmati orgasme nya. Dia menyeringai melihat tubuh seksi Ino yang menegang saat di hantam orgasme.

"hah.. ahh.. ahh.." kau benar-benar hebat Naruto." Ujar ino sambil terengah, dia tersenyum nakal merasakan penis naruto masih tegang di dalam vagina nya.

" kau masih kuat kan Ino?, Karna aku masih belum selesai." Seringai naruto semakin lebar.

"Tentu, aku masih kuat naru," ujar Ino manja.

"Hehe... Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak akan menahan diri."

Ino hanya pasrah saat tubuh nya di tuntun untuk menungging, dia menengok kebelakang melihat Naruto yang kembali ingin memasukan penis nya. Lalu lenguhan nikmat kembali terdengar dari bibir Ino saat Naruto memasukan penis nya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Ouuhhh... Ahhh..." desah Ino sambil mendongak, wajah nya tersenyum senang merasakan ujung penis naruto kembali menyentuh rahim nya.

Naruto memegang pinggul Ino dan mulai menggeraian pinggul nya dengan pelan.

"ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru, lebih cepat lagih... Ahhh..."

Ino merasa kurang karna Naruto bergerak dengan lembut. Dia ingin Naruto mengacak-acak diri nya sampai dia merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu dahsyat.

"Hoohh... Kau mulai nakal sekarang yah... Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa berjalan." Jawap Naruto dengan seringai lebar.

Naruto mulai mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya, dia juga menarik pinggul Ino membuat benturan mereka semakin keras.

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Yahhh... Nikmat naru, ohhh... Nikmat sekali, ahhh..."

Kedua payudara Ino bergoyang setiap kali Naruto menghentakan pinggul nya. Dan sakura semakin senang merekam pergumulan kedua sahabat nya di atas ranjang.

Sebenar nya Sakura tidak tahan untuk sekera bergabung, tapi dia ingin merekam dulu kedua sahabat nya yang tengah di buai nafsu.

"Uhhh... Sial.. vaginamu benar benar sempit Ino, ahhh..."

Naruto benar benar menikmati jepitan vagina Ino pada penis nya, rasanya hangat dan nikmat.

"Emmhhs.. Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naruto, aku hampir sampai, ohhh... Aku tidak kuat lagih... Ahhh... Ahhh... Uhhh..."

"aku juga Ino, kita keluar bersama, uhhh..." berkali-kali Naruto menggeram nikmat. Dan dia semakin brutal menggenjot vagina Ino saat dia hampir klimaks.

"ohhh... Emmmhhhss... Ahhh... A-aku keluar, kyaahhhhhhh..." tubuh Ino kembali menegang saat gelombang orgasme dia dapatkan. Dan vagina nya menyempit, semakin kuat menjepit penis naruto.

"Uhhh... aku juga Ino, guuhhhhh..." Naruto menghentakan pinggul nya dalam-dalam pada vagina Ino, lalu dia menyemburkan sperma panas nya mengisi rahim Ino.

Ino melenguh nikmat merasakan cairan panas mengalir masuk kedalam rahim nya. Wajah nya juga tampak puas sekali.

Setelah orgasme nya merada, naruto mencabut penis nya, dan melepaskan pinggul Ino. Sementara Ino, dia langsung ambruk karna kelelahan.

Melihat kedua sahabat nya sudah selesai, sakura menghentikan aktifitas merekam nya. Dia meletakan HP nya di atas meja dan berujar.

"sekarang giliranku Naruto, aku sudah tidak sabar karna melihat kalian berdua dari tadi."

Naruto menoleh ke arah sakura yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang. Dia menyeringai lalu menarik Sakura ke atas kasur dan langsung menindih nya.

"kyah..." teriang sakura karna terkejut. Tapi berikut nya dia tersenyum senang karna Naruto sudah menindih tubuh nya.

"maaf sudah membuat mu menunggu. Sekarang giliranmu untuk memanjakan penisku.

"hihihi... Baiklah tuan perkasa, aku akan melayanimu sampai pagi." Ujar Sakura nakal.

"Memang kau kuat melayaniku sampai pagi?"

Tanya Naruto sambil melepas celana dalam sakura.

"Jika aku sendiri pasti tidak akan kuat, tapi kan ada Ino juga. Jadi ayo kita bercinta sampai pagi, kau bisa menggilirku dan Ino."

"Terdengar bagus untu ku. baiklah kalo begitu, kita akan bercinta sampai pagi. Dan untuk mu Ino, sebaik nya kau istirahat karna aku belum selesai dengan mu."

Ino hanya bisa pasrah mendengar ucapan naruto. Toh diri nya juga menikmati.

"baiklah naruto. Aku menunggu giliranku." Jawap ino sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Dan selanjut nya, suara desahan Sakura mulai terdengar saat Naruto mulai menggerayangi tubuh seksi nya.

TBC.

Halo... adakah orang di sini? Sudahlah mungkin udah ada pindah ke fik NTR yang lain.

Mungkin akan ku buat satu chapter lagi untuk menamatkan fik ini. Jadi untuk yang sudah bosan kalian bisa tenang karna fik ini akan segera berakhir.

Jadi sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir.


	9. Chapter 9

Disklaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: banyak typo dan kesalahan lain nya.

Lemon, yuri, harem. Gak suka gak usah baca.

Anak kecil di larang masuk.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak Ino menyerahkan keperawan nya pada Naruto. Dan selama itu pula hubungan mereka semakin menggairahkan.

Untuk Naruto sendiri dia merasa senang karna koleksi wanita nya bertambah. Utung diri nya di berkati dengan stamina yang besar, Jadi dia bisa memuaskan para kekasih sahabat nya dan membuat mereka ketagihan.

Saat ini sang tokoh utama kita tengah duduk di meja makan sambil melihat kotak kado yang baru saja tou-san nya berikan.

"Hadiah ulang tahun?" Ujar Naruto sambil menatap minato yang duduk di seberang meja.

'Jadi hari ini aku berulang tahun?, aku baru sadar.'

Wajar saja Naruto lupa, soal nya dia tidak pernah memikirkan nya.

"iya, aku membeli nya kemarin karna hari ini tou-san harus keluar kota. Jadi maaf yah, tou-san tidak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahun mu kali ini."

Biasa nya Minato, Kushina dan Naruto selalu merayakan ulang tahun kecil-kecilan jika salah satu dari mereka berulang tahun. Tapi seperti nya kali ini Minato tidak bisa ikut karna harus mengurus perusahaan yang ada di luar kota.

"Tidak papa tou-san, aku mengerti kok. " ujar Naruto dengan senyum. "memang berapa lama tou-san pergi?"

"Aku akan pergi selama tiga hari."

Dalam hati Naruto menyeringai senang mendengar tou-san nya kan pergi selama tiga hari. Di dalam otak nya tersusun rencana untuk bersenang senang di rumah bersama para wanita nya.

"oh.. tidak papa, aku akan merayakan ulang tahunku bersama kaa-san saja, mungkin aku akan mengundang beberapa temanku juga."

"Hah... Adai aku tidak keluar kota." Ujar Minato sedikit menyesal karna tidak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahun anak nya.

"kau tenang saja Minato-kun, kami baik-baik saja kok."

Kushina datang dari arah dapur. seperti nya dia baru mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu sedih, kan ada tahun depan. Kita bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama lagi." Ujar Kushina sambil duduk di samping Minato.

Meski bicara begitu tapi dalam hati Kushina tersenyum senang karna dia bisa bercinta dengan Naruto sampai puas jika Minato pergi.

"Aku berangkat sekarang. Baik baik di rumah ya.."

"tenang saja, kami akan baik-baik saja kau tidak perlu kawatir."

Setelah memberi ciuman di kening sang istri, Minato pergi keluar. Dia tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat jika kelamaan mengobrol.

Sepeninggal Minato, kini di meja makan hanya tinggal Naruto dan Kushina. Mereka masih duduk di maja makan dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

" Jadi kita bebas selama tiga hari?" Ujar Naruto mengawali penbicaraan.

"Benar, kita bebas bercinta selama tiga hari."

Kushina memberi senyum nakal nya untuk menggoda Naruto.

"Hem.. aku punya rencana. Berhubung ini hari ulang tahun ku, aku akan mengundang para wanitaku kemari. kita bisa berpesta bersama nanti malam."

"Hem.. pesta sex kan maksut mu? Aku tidak keberatan." Jawap Kushina senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah siang, kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah?"

"kau tau, membicarakan pesta nanti malam membuatku barnafsu" ujar Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri, dia berjalan dan berdiri di belakang Kushina yang masih duduk. " jadi dari pada pergi ke sekolah aku lebih memilih bersenang-senang denganmu."

Naruto memijit pundak Kushina pelan, tapi itu hanya sebentar karna kedua tangan nya sudah menyusupke dalam kaos dan meremas buah dada Kushina.

" Mmphh... Ahhh... Dasar mesum, jadi kau ingin membolos untuk menikmati tubuhku.?" Ujar Kushina sambil mendesah, wajah nya juga sudah tampak sayu merasakan kedua tangan Naruto memilin puting nya.

"Hehe.. tidak apa kan.? lagipula kau juga menikmati nya."

"uhhh... Ssshhh... Ahhh... Baiklah, karna hari ini kau ulang tahun, jadi aku mengijinkan mu, anggap saja hadiah ulang tahun mu."

Seringai lebar tampak di wajah naruto. Dia semakin bersemangat memilin puting Kushina.

"nee... Kau sangat mesum karna tidak mengenakan bra, Kushi-chan."

Sejak sarapan tadi Naruto sudah sadar jika Kushina tidak mengenakan bra karna puting nya tercetak dia kaos yang Kushina pakai.

"uhhh... Aku juga tidak mengenakan celana dalam loh.." ujar Kushina genit.

"hoo... Kalo begitu tunjukan padaku."

Naruto berhenti memilin puting Kushina dan menuntun nya duduk di atas meja. Berikut nya Kushina menyinkap rok yang ia kenakan dan menunjukan vagina indah nya pada Naruto.

"hem... Sudah basah ternyata." Ujar Naruto sambil mencolek klitoris kushina.

"Ahhh... "desah Kushina saat Naruto menyentuh klitoris nya. Dia sangat sensitif di bagian itu.

"Naruto, langsung saja aku sudah tidak tahan. Tadi malam Minato main nya tanggung, aku belum sempat klimaks."

"hehehe... Payah sekali. Baiklah kita langsung ke menu utama."

Mereka berdua mengambil jarak dan melucuti pakaian masing masing hingga kini mereka telanjang bulat. Lalu Kushina yang masih duduk di atas meja memberi isyarat dengan jari nya agar Naruto kembali mendekat.

"ayo Naru aku sudah tidak tahan.." ujar Kushina manja. Dia juga menggigit bibir bawah nya dengan erotis untuk menggoda Naruto.

Dengan seringai senang, Naruto kembali mendekati Kushina. Dia berdiri di tengah paha Kushina yang terbuka hingga kedua kemaluan mereka saling berhadapan. Dan tanpa menunggu lama karna Kushina sudah sangat bernafsu, Naruto mulai menggesek-gesekan ujung penis nya ada vagina basah Kushina.

"Mmpsshhh... Masukan Naru, cepatlah..." ujar Kushina tidak sabar. Wajah nya benar benar sudah di selimuti nafsu birahi.

"Baiklah, Terima ini Kushi-chan."

BLESS...

"aahhhhh..." Kushina mendesah nikmat dengan wajah mendongak saat penis Naruto masuk dengan sekali hentakan. Dia tersenyum merasakan ujung penis Naruto menyentuh rahim nya.

Melihat Kushina mendesah sambil mendongak membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk menghisap payudara di hadapan nya yang membusung indah. Maka dari itu, Naruto melahap dada kiri Kushina membuat sang empu semakin mendesah keras dengan penuh nafsu.

"ohhh... " desah Kushina senang. " ayo naru, gerakan pinggul mu juga."

Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan pinggul nya dengan pelan menambah rintihan nikmat dari bibir kushina semakin keras. Naruto juga meremas dada kanan kushina sambil terus memaju mundurkan pinggul nya.

Kushina hanya bisa pesrah sambil terus mendesah merasakan genjotan penis Naruto di dalam vagina nya. Apalagi kedua payudara nya terus di hisap dan di remas membuat birahi nya semakin naik.

"ohhh... Naru, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Mmpsshhh... Lebih cepat lagi. Tusuk vaginaku dengan cepat dan keras, uhhh..."

Naruto tidak menjawap karna dia masih sibuk mengulum dada kushina. Tapi dia mempercepat genjotan nya seperti yang kushina minta. Bahkan meja makan yang mereka jadikan tempat bercinta sampai berdecit keras.

"Ahhh... Yah... Ssshhhh... Ohhh... Nikmat naru ahhh... Nikmat sekali, uhhhhh..."

Kushina hanya bisa memeluk leher Naruto sambil mendesah. Sensasi nikmat di vagina nya membuat Kushina seperti melayang.

"Vaginamu benar benar hangat kushi-chan, uhhh... Nikmat sekali di dalam sana." Ujar Naruto setelah melepas kuluman nya pada puting Kushina. Terlihat bercak merah di sekitar puting Kushina karna dari tadi Naruto terus menghisap nya.

"penis mu juga sangat hebat Naru, Emmpsshh... ahhh...mampu mengacak-acak vaginaku sampai basah, Ohhh..."

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Kushina terus mendesah nikmat karna genjotan Naruto semakin cepat. Tubuh nya terus terhentak karna ulah lelaki yang tengah menggagahi nya.

"Ssshhh... Ahhh... Naru, aku hampir sampai, uhhh..."

"keluarkan saja kushi-chan, jangan di tahan." Jawap Naruto sambil terus menggenjot Kushina.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru, ohhh... Aku sampai, kyaahhhhhhhhh..."

Ahir nya Kushina mendesah panjang saat gelobang orgasme menghantam tubuh nya. Vagina nya berkedut sambil menyemburkan cairan cinta. Tubuh nya juga mengkilap karna keringat yang di hasilkan oleh aktifitas mereka. Dan itu membuat Kushina terlihat semakin menggairahkan.

Melihat orgasme Kushina sudah mereda Naruto menjabut penis nya dari dalam vagina Kushina. Dia menyuruh Kushina untuk turun dari atas meja dan berbalik memunggungi nya. Berikut nya Naruto menuntun Kushina untuk sedikit membungkuk dan bertumpu pada meja makan.

"Ayo Naru, masukan lagi penis mu" ujar Kushina menggoda.

PLAK.

"kyahhh..."

Satu tamparan Naruto berika pada pantat Kushina. Yah melihat nya membungkuk di hadapan nya dengan pantat yang menggoda membuat Naruto memberi nya satu tamparan. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Kushina semakin terangsang.

"dasar anak nakal, cepat masukan penis mu dan jangan menggodaku." Ujar Kushina sambil menoleh kebelakang. Wajah nya sudah di selimuti nafsu meski diri nya baru saja orgasme.

"eheheh... Baiklah"

Naruto mengarahkan ujung penis nya pada lubang vagina Kushina. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan Naruto memasukan penis nya sampai terbenam sepenuh nya.

Kushina melenguh nikmat merasakan penis Naruto kembali menembus vagina nya, wajah nya sayu karna nafsu yang sudah sangat tinggi. Dan saat Naruto mulai mompa penis nya, Kushina kembali mendesah nikmat.

"Ohhh... Ohhh... Ahhh... Yahhh... Naru, Emsshhh... Lebih keras lagi. Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Di belakang Kushina, Naruto menyeringai senang mendengar desahan Kushina. Dia menghentakan pinggul nya dengan kuat dan keras sampai benturan pantat Kushina dan selangkangan nya terdengar keras.

Plak plak plak plak.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Yaahh... Nikmat Naru, ohhh... Nikmat sekali, ahhh..."

Desahan kushina semakin keras merasakan tusukan penis Naruto . Kaki nya sampai menjinjit dengan wajah Ahegao.

Beberaa saat kemudian. Kushina kembali merasakan vagina nya berkedut. Dia hampir mendapatkan klimaks nya lagi.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru, aku akan keluar lagihh... Ahhh...ahhh... Emmssshhh... Uhhhh..."

"uhhh... Yahh... Aku juga Kushina, ahhh..."

Naruto semakin brutal menggenjot Kushina saat diri nya juga hampir klimaks. Penis nya juga semakin keras di jepit oleh vagina Kushina.

"Naru... Uhhh... A-aku tidak kuat lagih... Ahhh... Aku keluar, kyaaahhhhhh..."

Sekali lagi Kushina mendapatkan klimkas nya. Kaki nya menjinjit lebih tinggi saat merasakan kenikmatan yang berpusat di vagina nya.

" uhhh... Aku juga Kushina, guuuhhhh..."

Naruto menekan pinggul nya sambil menyemburkan sperma panas nya. Dia juga menggeram nikmat saat sudah mencapai puncak bersama Kushina.

Nafas kushina memburu saat orgasme nya mereda, dia tampak kelelahan karna sudah klimaks dua kali. Tapi Kushina merasakan penis Naruto masih tegang di dalam vagina nya. maka itu berarti permainan belum selesai.

Dan Benar saja. Belum sampai satu menit, Kushina merasakan penis Naruto kembali bergerak keluar masuk di dalam vagina nya, dan dia kembali di buat mendesah karna rasa nikmat saat penis Naruto menggesek-gesek bagian dalam vagina nya.

"Naru, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar, Emmhhh... Uhhh..."

"hey.. aku belum puas, jadi nikmati saja Kushi-chan." Jawap Naruto dengan seringai mesum nya. Dia tidak peduli dengan Kushina yang kelelahan, toh Kushina juga terlihat menikmati nya.

SKIP.

Waktu menunjukan pukul sebelas siang dan Naruto baru saja selesai bercinta dengan kushina, bahkan milf seksi itu masih berbaring di atas meja dengan tubuh di penuhi sperma. Tampak nafas Kushina masih terengan-engah karna Naruto bercinta dengan nya berjam-jam.

Duduk di kursi mejamakan dengan. Tubuh yang masih telanjang, Naruto tengah sibuk dengan HP nya. dia baru saja menghubungi teman-teman nya untuk datang nanti malam untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun nya.

Memang dia tidak ingin merayakan pesta ulang tahun nya dengan mewah, cukup dengan kue ulang tahun dan di lanjutkan dengan makan malam itu sudah cukup menurut Naruto.

Oh iya, naruto juga sudah menghubungi mikoto tadi untuk membantu menyiapkan keperluan, dia juga bisa membantu Kushina untuk memasak nanti.

"Ne.. kushi-chan, sebaik nya kita membersihkan diri dulu sebelum Mikoto datang. Lagipula tubuh mu terlihat lengket."

" memang nya siapa yang membuatku seperti ini!. Kau harus menggendong ku ke kamar mandi. Kau tau kakiku masih gemetar dan sulit untuk berdiri."

Setelah bercinta berjam-jam, wajar saja jika Kushina kesulitan berdiri. Vagina nya terasa linu karna Naruto terus menyodok nya dengan keras. Yah.. meskipun Kushina sendiri menikmati nya sih.

"ehehehe.. baiklah aku akan membantu membersihka tubuh mu juga Kushi-chan."

Naruto berdiri dan menggendong Kushina bridal style. dia membawa Kushina ke kamar mandi untuk membersikan diri.

Sesampai nya di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto menurunkan Kushina di bawah shower lalu menyalakan nya. Guyuran air dingin membuat tubuh mereka sedikit lebih segar. Yah meskipun Kushina harus berdiri dengan tangan pertumpu pada dinding karna kaki nya masih belum mendapatkan tenaga nya kembali.

Dari belakang, Naruto mulai menyabuni tubuh kushina, di mulai dari pungung sampai turun ke bongkahan pantat Kushina yang menggoda.

Plak.

"uhhh... Hey!"

Dengan gemas Naruto menampar pantat Kushina. Dan mendapat protes dari orang nya.

"Hehehe maaf, habis nya pantatmu menggiurkan sekali."

Tangan Naruto berpindah ke bagian depan tubuh Kushina, lebih tepat nya dia menyabuni payudara besar Kushina.

"uhhh... Naru, kau ingin membantuku mandi atau malah menggerayangiku sih?" ujar Kushina saat kedua tangan Naruto terus meremas dada nya.

"Habis nya kedua payudaramu ini sangat lembut, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memainkan mereka, heheh... Em.. aku jadi kepingin lagi. Lihat bahkan penisku masih tegang." Ujar Naruto enteng. Dia tidak sadar dengan wajah terkejut Kushina karna mendengar ucapa nya.

Yah Kushina merasakan penis Naruto menekan belahan pantat nya, meski di guyur air dingin tetap saja penis itu masih sekeras kayu.

" uhhh... Naruto, kita masih harus menyiapkan makanan untuk pesta ulang tahun mu." Ujar Kushina sambil melenguh karna Naruto menggesekan penis nya di belahan pantat nya.

" kita pesan saja semua nya. Nanti kita tinggal menata nya saja. Lagipula aku sudah menghubungi Mikoto untuk membantu. sebentar lagi dia datang, jadi kau tidak perlu kawatir."

" tapi ak-Uhhh..."

Kushina-chan tidak jadi menyelasekain ucapan nya karna dengan tiba-tiba Naruto sudah memasukan penis nya dari belakang. Wanita busty itu melenguh dengan nikmat nya saat ujung penis Naruto kembali menyentuh rahim nya.

"Diam dan nikmati saja kushi-chan." Ujar Naruto sambil menggenjot Kushina.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ohhh... Nikmat naru, uhhh..."

Kita beralih ke halaman depan rumah Kushina. Di sana terlihat wanita cantik berambut hitam yang baru turun dari mobil. Dia adalah Mikoto, setelah Naruto menghubungi nya, dia langsung berangkat kesini.

Dengan dress hitam selutut yang membalut tubuh nya dan high heels setinggi lima belas senti, Mikoto berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Dia terlihat seksi dengan pakain yang ia kenakan.

"halo Kushina, aku datang." Tanpa permisi Mikoto langsung masuk karna pintu tidak di kunci. Tapi dia heran karna tidak ada yang menyahut.

'kemana mereka?' ujar mikoto dalam hati.

Mikoto berjalan menuju ruang tamu, tapi di sana juga tidak ada orang.

'mungkin mereka di dapur, sedang menyiapkan makanan.'

Dengan langkah sedikit cepat Mikoto berjalan menunu dapur. Tapi saat baru sampai di ruang makan, Mikoto melihat pakain yang tercecer di lantai. Dia juga melihat cairan putih di atas meja makan.

" Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naruto, aku hampir sampai, emmhhsss... Lebih cepat lagihh... Ohhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Mikoto tersenyum mendengar suara itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu Kushina dan arah nya dari kamar mandi di dapur.

'Pasntas saja ku panggil tidak menyahut, ternyata mereka sedang sibuk bercinta, uh.. sial aku jadi ingin juga.'

Dengan langkah pelan, Mikoto menuju kamar mandi yang di gunakan Naruto dan Kushina. setelah sampai di depan pintu, tanpa pikir panjang Mikoto membuka nya. dan apa yang dia lihat membuat tubuh nya memanas karna melihat Kushina yang tengah di genjot dari belakang dengan posisi berdiri.

"Naruto, a-aku keluar, kyaahhhhhhh..."

"Uhhh... Aku juga Kushina, Ahhhhh..." Sekali lagi, Naruto mengisi rahim kushina dengan sperma nya.

"kalian sudah selesai?" ujar Mikoto di depan pintu.

Kushina terkejut mendengar suara Mikoto. dia berfikir, sejak kapan Mikoto datang?

"sejak kapan kau datang Mikoto?" tanya kushina. Sementara Naruto, dia sudah tau saat Mikoto membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dia sengaja menghiraukan Mikoto karna diri nya hampir klimaks. Sekalian memberi Mikoto tontonan panas.

" aku baru saja datang, dan lihat, aku langsung mendapatkan tontonan adegan percintaan kalian."

"tenang saja, kau akan mendapat giliranmu Mikoto." Sahut Naruto sambil menyeringai. Dia mencabut penis nya dari dalam vagina Kushina dan membuat wanita itu melenguh.

"hihihi.. itu yang aku mau Naruto-kun..." jawab Mikoto dengan senyum nakal.

Sementara Kushina hanya heran, seberapa besar sebenar nya stamina yang dimiliki Naruto.

Kushina Duduk di depan meja rias sambil mengeringkan rambut nya dengan headraiyer. Yah Setelah benar benar membersihkan diri nya di kamar mandi, Kushina bergegas pergi kekamar meninggalkan Mikoto dan Naruto. tubuh nya sudah kedinginan karna terlalu lama mandi air dingin.

Duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan sebuah anggur di tangan nya. Mikoto tersenyum senang sambil menyuapi Naruto yang berbaring di paha nya. Mereka tampak mesra seperti sepasang kekasih.

"buka mulut mu Naru, aaak.."

" haep!, Emm... Entah kenapa anggur ini lebib manis kalau di suapi oleh mu Mikoto-chan" ujar Naruto gombal.

"Hihihi... Naru-kun bisa ngegombal juga, ku pikir kau hanya bisa membuat wanita mendesah..."

" yah.. membuat wanita mendesah itu, salah satu keahlian ku, heheh..."

"Hem.. dasar bocah nakal..." ujar Mikoto sambil mencubit pipi Naruto.

Kemesraan merek terganggu dengan kedatangan Kushina, wanita berambut merah itu sudah terlihat segar lagi setelah mandi.

"Aku terkejut kau belum menelanjangi Mikoto. Biasa nya tidak ada lima menit saat Mikoto datang, kau pasti sudah melepas semua pakaian nya, Naruto.!"

Kushina duduk di seberang meja tampat Mikoto duduk. Wanita berambut merah itu tampak seksi dengan kaos putih ketat dan rok hitam selutut. Meskipun hanya pakain rumahan, tapi sudah cukup membuat Kushina terlihat menggoda.

" Hehehe... Ingin nya sih begitu, tapi aku ingin menyimpan tenaga untuk pesta nanti malam." Ujar Naruto dengan seringai rubah nya.

Kushina maupun mikoto tau apa yang di maksut pesta. bukan pesta ulang tahun seperti yang di rencanakan, tapi pesta sex dengan para harem Naruto. Pesta ulang tahun hanyalah kedok untuk menyembunyikan rencana yang sebenar nya.

"Memang nya siapa saja yang kau undang,? Kushina bertanya, dia ingin tau siapa saja yang akan ikut pesta gila nanti malam..

" Emm... Aku mengundang, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Kaguya. Tapi aku juga mengundang sasuke dan kiba."

"kenapa kau juga mengundang mereka,? Kau tau rencanamu bisa berantakan!"

"mau bagaimana lagi, sasuke itu kekasih Hinata dan lagi mikoto juga berada di sini. Aku tidak mau kalo dia sampai curiga karna aku tidak mengundang nya. Kalo untuk kiba, dia itu juga teman ku, dia juga bisa curiga kalo aku mengundang Ino yang bersetatus kekasih nya tapi tidak mengundang nya."

Benar juga. Setiap tahun Naruto pasti mengundang dua laki-laki itu, jadi mereka bisa curiga kalo tidak di undang sekalian.

"Tapi Naru-kun, bagaimana kau menjalankan rencanamu kalau ada mereka." Kali ini Mikoto yang bertanya, dia menatap lelaki yang masih berbaring di paha nya dengan rasa penasaran.

"kalo itu kalian tidak usah kawatir." Naruto merogoh saku celana nya dan mengeluarkan botol berisi cairan bening." Obat ini bisa membuat orang tidur seperti orang mati."

"Hem.. aku mengerti. Kau berencana memberi obat tidur di minuman mereka berdua kan?"

"Ya begitulah, Mikoto-chan. Kau tidak masalah kan kalo sasuke ku buat tidur.?"

Sebernar nya Naruto tidak perlu bertanya seperti itu karna dia tau Mikoto akan menjawap apa.

"Lakukan saja naru-kun, buat saja anak bodoh itu tidur lalu kita bisa bercinta sepuas nya."

Naruto menyeringai lebar. dia mengusap pipi Mikoto lalu membelai bibir seksi wanita itu dengan jari nya.

"Tentu saja, akan ku pastikan kau benar benar puas nanti malam."

"hihihi... Aku tidak sabar Naru."

" Selamat datang."

Adalah ucapan Kushina saat membuka pintu untuk para teman teman Naruto. Mereka datang bersamaan. Di mulai dengan Sakura yang masuk terlebih dahulu di ikuti Ino di belakang nya. Sakura mengenakan pakain berupa dress pendek selutut warna putih tanpa lengan, memperlihatkan bahu putih dan sedikit belahan dada nya. Sama seperti Sakura Ino juga mengenakan dress selutut warna biru laut.

Sama seperti Sakura dan Ino. Hinata dan kaguya juga mengenakan dress selutut tanpa lengan, yang membedakan hanyalah warna dan aksesoris tambahan utuk mempercantik. Hinata dengan dress ungu dan Kaguya dengan dress warna coklat muda.

Sementara untuk sasuke dan kiba, mereka mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang.

"Kalian kompak sekali, sama-sama mengenakan dress. Apa kalain sudah janjian?" ujar Kushina dengan senyum ke ibuan nya.

"haik! Bibi Kushina, kami memang sepakat memakai jenis pakain yang sama." Jawap sSakuradengan senyum manis. Di tangan nya ada sebuah kado untuk Naruto.

Bukan hanya Sakura. Tapi Ino, Hinata dan Kaguya juga memegang kado dengan ukuran yang berbeda.

" Kalo begitu ayo kita ke ruang makan, Naruto sudah menunggu di sana."

Mereka berjalan bersama mengikuti Kushina menunju ruang makan. Lalu saat meraka sampai, mereka dapat melihat hidangan berbagai jenis yang sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Kushina sendiri menuju dapur untuk mengambil kue ulang tahun.

"Yo.. teme" sapa Naruto saat melihat Sasuke datang. Dia duduk di ujung meja yang berbentuk oval.

"Hn! Dobe. Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah tadi"

"Kepalaku pusing, jadi aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat." Dia bohong. alasan seperti itu saja sudah cukup untuk membohongi sasuke. Dan benar saja pemuda dengan rambut model pantat ayam itu tidak bertanya lagi.

"Naruto-kun, ini untuk mu." Kaguya menyerahkan sebuah kado untuk Naruto di ikuti yang lain.

"Wah... Terimakasih semua nya." Ujar Naruto senang.

" hey! teme Kiba! Kalian tidak memberiku apa apa?"

Naruto pura-pura ngambek saat kedua sahabat nya tidak membawa apa apa.

"Hehe... Aku membawa doa Naruto." Ujar kiba tanpa dosa.

"aku malas membelikan hadiah untuk mu." Kalo ini sudah pasti sasuke yang bicara.

"dasar pelit! Awas saja kalian."

Bukan tidak mau memberi hadiah, tapi Kiba dan Sasuke bingung mau memberi apa. Toh Narutoo itu orang dengan harta melimpah jadi cukup bawa doa saja.

Perdebatan mereka terhenti oleh kedatangan Kushina dan Mikoto. Kedua milf seksi itu membawa kue ulang tahun dan minuman untuk semua nya.

Sasuke sudah tau kalo ibu nya sudah di sini. Dia tadi mendapat pesan kalo ibu nya di minta kushina untuk membantu menyiapakan pesta ulang tahun. Lagi pula ayah nya sedang keluar negeri untuk beberapa minggu, jadi tidak ada salah nya jika ibu nya membantu agar tidak kesepian di rumah.

Setelah meletakan kue di hadapan Naruto dan membagikan minuman untuk semua nya, Kushina dan Mikoto duduk di dekat Naruto.

Posisi mereka seperti ini, naruto duduk di ujung meja dan sasuke di ujung meja yang satu nya. Di dekat Naruto ada Kushina dan Mikoto yang duduk berseberangan lalu di samping Kushina ada Sakura dan Hinata. sementara di samping mikoto, ada Ino dan Kiba.

Mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun bersama sampai pada ahir nya Naruto meniup lilin. Di lanjutkan dengan memotong kue dan di berikan kepada Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu menerima nya dengan senyum manis sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Berikut nya Naruto memotong kue untuk di berikan pada yang lain.

"nah anak-anak, silahkan di nikmati hidangan nya."

"Haik!. Bibi Kushina" ujar para wanita kompak.

Mereka semua mulai menikmati hidangan di hadaan mereka. Ada yang memakan kue dan ada juga yang langsung mengambil makanan berat.

"paman Minato kemana? aku tak dak melihat nya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Dia baru sadar jika sang kepala keluarga tidak ikut makan bersama mereka.

"Minato sedang keluar kota untuk beberapa hari. Dia berangkat tadi pagi."

"pantas saja aku tidak melihat nya."

Obrolan mereka berlanjut sambil menikmati makanan. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat salah satu di antara mereka saling bercanda. Sampai pada ahir nya Sasuke dan Kiba terlihat mengantuk.

'seperti nya obat tidur itu sudah mulai bekerja.' Ujar Naruto dalam hati.

Mikoto dan Kushina yang melihat Sasuke dan Kiba tampak mengantuk menyeringai dalam hati. Mereka berdua saling tatap dengan senyum senang karna pesta yang sesungguh nya akan segera di mulai.

"Ne.. kalian tampak lelah, sebaik nya kalian istirahat saja dulu di kamar tamu, nanti akan ku bangunkan jika para gadis mau pulang." Ujar Kushina.

"yah rasa nya aku mengantuk sekali." Ujar kiba yang sudah menguap beberapa kali.

"benar kata Kushina, sebaik nya kau istirahat dulu sasuke, nanti akan kami bangunkan kalau mau pulang. Lagipula kaa-san masih mau mengobrol dengan para gadis-gadis ini."

Meskipun bicara dengan nada lembut tapi di dalam hati Mikoto tengah menyeringai senang. dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bercinta dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah kaa-san. Jangan lupa bangunkan aku jika sudah mau pulang," ujar Sasuke. Dia berjalan menuju kamar tamu sambil menguap.

" tidurlah dulu Kiba-kun, aku tidak mau kau mengemudi dengan kondisi mengatuk seperti itu."

"Baiklah Ino-chan. Nanti bangunkan aku jika mau pulang."

"Haik. Kau tenang saja."

Kiba mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dulu pergi, lalu saat kedua orang itu sudah masuk kedalam kamar, Naruto bicara."sekarang kita bisa memulai pesta yang sesungguh nya." Dengan seringai menggoda.

Para wanita selain Mikoto dan Kushina tampak tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Naruto, tapi saat Kushina menjelaskan rencana yang sebenar nya, barulah para wanita di sana tersenyum senang.

" kalo begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita mulai pesta nya" ujar Hinata dengan senyum menggoda.

"baiklah, kita kekamarku dan mulai pesta nya." ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduk nya. dia berjalan menuju lantai atas karna kamar nya berada di lantai dua. Dan di belakang nya para wanita mengikuti menuju lantai atas.

Di kamar ruang tamu sendiri, Sasuke dan Kiba sudah tidur pulas. Obat tidur yang di masukan kedalam minuman mereka bereaksi dengan cepat. Mereka tidur nyenyak dan tidak tau jika kekasih mereka saat ini sedang ingin berpesta gila.

"jadi siapa duluan?" Naruto bertanya sambil menatap para wanita yang berdiri berjejer di hadapan nya. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar Naruto di lantai atas.

"yang berpengalaman lebih dulu. Kita tunjukan kepada anak-anak ini kehebatan kita dalam memuaskan penis Naruto, kushina."

"aku setuju dengan mu Mikoto. Anak- anak, Lihat dan pelajari cara kami memuaskan Naruto." Ujar Kushina tersenyum nakal. Dia berjalan mendekat bersama Mikoto menuju ke hadapan Naruto yang sudah duduk di sisi ranjang. Tanpa menunggu lama mereka bertiga melucuti pakain masing masing hingga telanjang bulat. Berikut nya kedua wanita busty itu membaringkan Naruto di atas ranjang sementara mereka mulai bermain dengan penis Naruto dari kiri dan kanan. Mereka berdua bergantian menjilati dan mengulum penis Naruto dengan senang nya.

Sementara ke empat wanita yang menunggu giliran hanya tersenyum melihat Mikoto dan Kushina yang tengah menikmati penis Naruto. Mungkin karna sudah tidak sabar, kaguya mendekat sambil melepas pakaian nya. Dia mengambil tempat di tengah selangkangan Naruto dan ikut menjilitai penis besar itu.

"Hey! Kau harus menunggu kaguya." Ujar Mikoto di samping kanan.

"Benar, kau harus menunggu kami selesai dulu Kaguya." Kushina juga bicara saat melihat Kaguya ikut bergabung.

"maaf saja tapi aku tidak mau menunggu untuk hal seperti ini. Melihat kalian menjilati penis Naruto membuatku tidak tahan."

Naruto tertawa senang melihat ketiga wanita cantik yang berebut untuk menjilati penis nya. "tidak usah berebut. Kalian boleh menikmati penisku bersama-sama."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto ketiga wanita itu menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum nakal.

"baiklah kalo begitu Naru, nikmati servis kami bertiga." Ujar Mikoto. Dia kembali menjilati dan mengulum penis Naruto bersama Kushina dan Kaguya.

"ssshhh... Sialan!, kalian benar-benar hebat memajakan penis ku."

Ucapan Naruto membuat ketiga wanita itu semakin bersemangat.

"ne.. Naru.. Aku mau penis mu masuk kedalam vaginaku, aku sudah tidak tahan." Ujar Mikoto dengan nada manja, dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sayu sambil merangkak menaiki tubuh Naruto. Lalu dia mengangkat sedikit pantat nya Dan bersiap memasukan penis Naruto kelam vagina nya.

Melihat Mikoto menaiki tubuh Naruto, kaguya mengambil tempat di sisi kanan, dia bersimpuh dengan paha terbuka lalu meminta tangan Naruto untuk bermain di vagina nya. Kushina yang berada di sisi kiri melakukan hal yang sama seperti kaguya, dian meminta Naruto untuk memasukan jari nya kedalam vagina milik nya.

" Ahhhhhh..."

Desah nikmat mereka bertiga saat vagina mereka terisi. Wajah mereka mendongak dengan senyum senang.

Naruto mulai menggerakan jari tangan kiri dan kanan nya di dalam vagina kushina dan kaguya, sementara Mikoto dia sudah sibuk menggoyangkan pantat nya di atas tubuh Naruto. desahan nikmat dari ketiga wanita itu mulai terdengar memenuhi kamar Naruto. Apa lagi saat Naruto menggerakan kedua tangan nya dengan cepat membuat Kushina dan Kaguya semakin belingsatan sambil mendesah erotis.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Naru, ohhh... Penis mu masuk sangat dalam, emmhh... Ahhh..." Mikoto terus menaik turunkan pinggul nya sambil menggunakan kedua tangan nya untuk bertumpu pada dada bidang Naruto. Dia paling sibuk bergerak karna posisi nya berada di atas.

" Uhhh... Vaginamu masih sempit saja Mikoto, ahhh... Nikmat sekali."

Sambil terus menggerakan jari nya di dalam vagina Kushina dan Kaguya Naruto juga melenguh nikmat karna jepitan vagina Mikoto pada penis nya. Dalam posisi seperti ini Naruto hanya bisa menikmati apa yang di lakukan Mikoto di atas tubuh nya.

Melihat adegan hot di atas ranjang membuat ketiga wanita yang menunggu giliran semakin tidak sabar. Tapi Sakura memiliki ide. Dia berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam sana. Hal itu membuat Ino dan Hinata penasaran dengan apa yang di bawa Sakura.

"apa itu Sakura?" tanya Ino saat Sakura sudah kembali mendekat.

Dengan senyum jahil Sakura berbisik di telinga Ino. Wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat itu juga ikut tersenyum jahil saat mendengar bisikan Sakura.

Melihat kedua sahabat nya saling berbisik membuat Hinata penasaran. Entah kenapa dia merasa kedua sahabat nya itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk diri nya.

Dan benar saja, belum sempat Hinata bertanya, Ino sudah berdiri di belakang nya. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba membaringkan Hinata di atas karpet yang di gelar di lantai.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan Ino.?"

"Tenang saja Hinata, kita akan melakukan pemanasan sebelum panis Naruto menghajar vagina kita"

Ucapan Ino membuat hinata terkejut. Apalagi saat Sakura mencoba melepas celana dalam nya. Hinata ingin berontak tapi, karna kedua tangan nya di tahan Ino jadi usahanya sia-sia.

"hihi.. sudah basah ternyata" ujar Sakura yang baru saja melepas celana dalam Hinata. Si pinky tampak berlutut di tengah paha Hinata yang terbuka dengan dress nya yang tersingkap. Lalu dia membuka kotak yang tadi dia ambil dan mengeluarkan vibrator dengan bentuk penis. Vibrator itu memiliki sebuah tombol di pangkal nya untuk mengaktifkan getaran. Vibrator ini biasa di gunakan saat sakura bermain bersama dengan Kushina, Mikoto dan Naruto. Jadi jangan heran kenapa Sakura bisa tau, di dalam lemari ada benda ini.

"Akan ku masukakan Hinata. Ujar Sakura sambi menekan ujung vibrator kedalam vagina Hinata. Tidak sulit karna vagina Hinata sudah basah dari tadi.

"Uhhh... Sakura, ahhh..." desah Hinata saat merasakan vibrator itu memasuki vagina nya. Ino dan Sakura tersenyum mendengar Hinata mendesah nikmat. Tapi ini belum selesai. Sakura menekan tombol pada vibrator membuat Hinata terkejut sambil mendesah keras karna merasakan getaran di dalam vagina nya.

Sementara di atas ranjang. Mikoto tampak semakin cepat menaik-turunkan tubuh nya, mulut nya terus mengeluarkan desahan erotis. Karna penis yang berada di dalam vagina nya

"Aku hampir sampai Naruto, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ohhh... Ini nikmat sekali, uhhh..."

"keluarkan saja Mikoto, aku masih belum mau keluar." Ujar Naruto. Kedua tangan nya masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk vagina Kushina dan Kaguya. Bahkan kedua wanita itu sampai harus membungkuk karna kecepatan tangan Naruto yang terus bergerak di dalam vagina mereka.

" N-naruto, uhhh... k-kau terlalu cepat, Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Jika begini, a-aku akan kelu-Kyaaaaahhhhhh..."

Belum selesai kaguya bicara dia sudah terlebih dulu mendesah karna orgasme. Tubuh nya menegang sambil mengeluarkan cairan cinta nya membasahi tangan naruto.

"N-naruto.. A-aku juga keluar, Kyyaaaaahhhhhhh..." kali ini Kushina yang mendesah panjang saat orgasme. Wanita busty itu tampak tersenyum senang menikmati saat-saat gelombang orgasme menghantam tubuh nya.

" A-aku sampai Naru, kyaaaahhhhhhh..." vagina Mikoto semakin kuat menjepit penis Naruto sambil menyemburkan cairan nya. Bahkan Mikoto sampai membusungkan dada nya saat mendapatkan orgasme yang cukup kuat.

Seringai Naruto muncul saat melihat kaguya, Kushina dan Mikoto yang tersenyum senang karna baru mendapatkan orgasme. Tapi tentu saja Naruto tidak akan membiarkan kesenangan ini cepat berakhir.

"sekarang ganti posisi! Aku ingin kalian mengambil posisi doggy style dengan saling berjejer."

Tanpa banyak protes mereka bertiga menuruti perintah Naruto. Mereka menunging menghadap pada Sakura dan Ino yang tengah mengerjai Hinata. Melihat para wanita nya sudah siap, Naruto ingin memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina kaguya yang menungging di tengah. sementara di kiri dan kanan nya, ada mikoto dan kushina. Tiga vagina sempit dan nikmat siap untuk di manjakan.

SLEP!

"AHHHH..." desah nikmat Kaguya saat Naruto memasukan penis nya dengan sekali hentakan. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Naruto menyeringai ke arah nya.

"ayo Naruto, gerakan pinggul mu." Pinta Kaguya manja.

Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya dengan pelan sambil memasukan dua jari nya pada masing-masing vagina Mikoto dan Kushina. Dengan posisi doggy style naruto bebas bergerak.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru, ohhh... Kau terlalu lembut, sssshhhh... Ahhhh... Lebih cepat naru, aku ingin penismu menghantam vaginaku dengan keras.

"baiklah jika itu maumu kaguya." Ujar Naruto senang. Dia mulai menggerakan pinggul nya dengan cepat sampai tubuh Kaguya terhentak. Buah dada Kaguya ikut bergoyang karna sodokan Naruto dari belakang.

" Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..Yahhh... Nikmat naru, ssshhh... Ohhhh... Nikmat sekali, uhhhh..."

Sementara Naruto menggenjot vagina Kaguya, dia juga mengocok vagina Kushina dan Mikoto sehingga desahan tiga wanita itu saling bersahutan. Di tambah desahan Hinata karna ulah Sakura, maka makin ramailah suara desahan di kamar Naruto.

Kushina kaguya dan mikoto yang berjejer dengan posisi doggy style tampak sangat menikmati apa yang di Naruto pada vagina mereka, terbukti dengan desisan nikmat dan mata yang terpejam.

"Ohhh... Ohhh... Ohhh... Ahhh... Naru, A-aku sampai, AHHHHHH!..."

Kaguya mendapat klimak nya lebih dulu, tubuh nya ambruk ke depan karna rasa lelah sehingga penis Naruto langsung terlepas. Melihat Kaguya sudah tumbang Naruto langsung memasukan penis nya pada vagina Kushina. Dan Lenguhan nikmat keluar dari bibir Kushina saat benda besar dan keras menembuas vagina nya dengan sekali hentakan.

"AHHHH!"

Kushina menoleh kebelakang dengan senyum nakal. Dia menggigit bibir nya erotis sambil berucap. "ahir nya aku mendapat giliran merasakan penis mu naru, Ahhh... Ahhh... Ssshhhh... Ohhhh..." ujar kushina sambil mendesah saat Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya. Naruto juga masih aktif mengocok vagina mikoto dengan jari nya. Bahkan ibu dari sasuke itu tampak kegirangan karna sensasi nikmat yang dia rasakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kushina meresa dia akan segera klimaks, vagina nya berdenyut saat orgasme hampir datang. Begitupun dengan Mikoto, wanita busty berambut hitam itu juga hampir klimak. Naruto bisa merasakan jari nya di jepit semakin kuat oleh diding vagina mikoto.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru, aku hampir sampai, ohhh... Ahhh.. ahhh... Uhhhh..." Ujar Kushina sambil mendesah. Wajah nya menggeleng ke kana dan kiri merasakan kenikmatan di vagina nya.

"Aku juga Naru, aku mau keluar lagih.. ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Emmhhhnn... Uhhh..." Ujar Mikoto yang semakin tidak bisa menahan orgasme nya.

"Aku juga Mikoto, Kushina. Kita keluar bersama, uhhhh..." Naruto juga melenguh nikmat merasakan penis nya di jepit vagina Kushina yang berdenyut karna hampir klimaks. Hal itu menambah sensasi nikmat pada penis Naruto.

" Ohhh... Naruto, Ahhh... Ahhh... Ohhh... Aku tidak kuat lagihh... Uhhh... A-aku sampai, kyyaaaaahhhhhh..." desahan panjang menjadi tanda bahwa wanita berambut merah itu sudah mencapai klimaks. Wajah nya tersenyum puas saat gelombang orgasme menghantam diri nya.

"uhhh... Naru, a-aku juga naru, aku keluar, kyyahhhhh..." sama seperti kushina , Mikoto juga tersenyum puas saat sakali lagi dia mencapai puncak.

"uhhh... Sialan, aku juga sampai!, Guuhhhhh..." Naruto menekan pinggul nya sangat dalam pada vagina kushina, lalu dia menyemburkan seperma panas nya memenuhi rahim Kushina. Kushina sendiri sampai melenguh nikmat saat cairan lengket dan panas mengalir masuk kedalam rahim nya. Rasanya sangat nikmat sampai membuat Kushina tersenyum senang.

"ne.. apa kalain puas?" ujar Naruto bertanya.

"puas? Tentu saja belum, kau baru membuat kami keluar dua kali jadi kami masih mau lagi. Benar kan kaguya, kushina?" kedua wanita yang di sebut oleh Mikoto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mereka juga tampak masih belum puas meski sudah keluar dua kali.

"Benar Naruto, kami masih mau lagi." ujar kaguya dan kushina dengan senyum nakal.

Naruto tertawa senang mendengar ucapan ketiga wanita nya. "baik, kalian akan mendapatkan nya lagi, tapi sekarang biarkan aku memuaskan mereka dulu." Jawap naruto sambil menunjuk Ino, Hinata dan sakura dengan dagu nya.

Ucapan Naruto membuat Kushina Mikoto dan Kaguya cemberut. Tapi mereka tidak protes saat Naruto bangkit dan mendekat pada Hinata, Ino dan Sakura yang berada di bawah. Yah mau bagaimana lagi mungkin mereka bisa sedikit beristirahat sambil menonton Naruto menggenjot Hinata, Ino dan Sakura.

Kali ini bukan Hinata yang tengah merasakan getaran vibrator melainkan Sakura. Setelah Hinata orgasme, kini giliran Sakura yang merasakan vagina nya di masuki vibrator. posisi Sakura berbaring dengan Ino yang berlutut di tengah selangkangan nya sambil menggerakan vibrator di dalam vagina nya. Hinata sendiri menungging di samping Sakura sambil mengulum puting Sakura dengan lembut.

Melihat semua itu membuat Naruto menyeringai senang. Dia mendekati Hinata dari belakan yang tidak sadar akan diri nya. Naruto berlutut di belakang Hinata untuk mensejajarkan penis nya dengan vagina Hinata. Lalu saat sudah siap Naruto memegang pinggul Hinata dan langsung memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina Hinata.

Hinata terkejut sambil mendesah saat tiba-tiba vagina nya di masuki benda keras. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum nakal saat melihat Naruto menyeringai kearah nya.

"kau mengejutkanku naru!"

"Eheheh... Tapi kau suka kan?."

"Yah suka sekali, tapi aku akan lebih suka jika kau mulai menggerakan pinggul mu" jawap Hinata masih dengan senyum nakal nya.

"Sesuai keinginan mu, Hinata.." jawap Naruto mengoda. Dia mulai menggerakan pinggul nya membuat penis nya keluar masuk di dalam vagina Hinata.

"Yahh... Naru ohhh... Nikmat, Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh...uhhh.."

Desahan Hinata dan Sakura saling bersahut karna vibrator yang di gerakan Ino di dalam vagina Sakura. Tapi Sakura sudah merasakan diri nya akan keluar, dia sudah tidak kuat karna dari tadi vagina nya sudah di isi oleh vibrator yang terus bergetar.

"Ino, Ahhh... A-aku akan keluar. Ohhh... Ssshhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, ino semakin bersemangat mengocok vagina Sakura dengan vibtrator. Wajah nya tersenyum nakal karna berhasil membuat sahabat nya hampir klimaks.

"I-ino a-aku sampai, AHHHHHHH..." Sakura mendesah panjang sambil menyemburkan cairan cinta nya, dia tersenyum puas karna baru saja mendapatkan orgasme.

"Ohhh... Naru ssshhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Uhhh... Lebih cepat lagi ohhh... Aku mau lebih"

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Hinata yang dalam posisi doggi style dengan Naruto yang terus menggenjot tubuh nya dari belakang. Senyum nya melebar melihat Hinata tampak kegirangan karna penis Naruto terus bergerak keluar masuk di dalam vagina nya.

"Berhubung hanya kau yang belum mendapatkan orgasme, jadi sementar biarkan kami yang memanjakan mu Ino" tiba tiba saja Kushina dan Mikoto sudah berdiri di belakang Ino. Kedua wanita busty itu tersenyum nakal sambil menarik tangan Ino menuju atas ranjang. Lalu sakura, dia berdiri dan mengikuti Kushina dan Mikoto yang membawa Ino ke atas ranjang.

Ino hanya pasrah saat tubuh nya di baringkan di atas ranjang sementara kedua kaki nya di buka lebar. Di bawah sana ada kaguga yang sudah siap dengan vibrator di tangan nya. Mikoto dan kushina sendiri mulai sibuk mengulum puting Ino membuat wanita pirang itu melenguh nikmat.

"Bersiaplah Ino, aku akan memasukan nya." Ujar Kaguya sambil mendekatkan vibrator di tangan nya pada lubang vagina Ino. Lalu Kaguya mulai menekan nya sampai seluruh batang vibrator itu tenggelam di dalam vagina Ino.

Ino menggigit bibir bawah nya erotis saat vagina nya terasa penuh. Lalu dia melenguh nikmat dan mendesah saat merasa vibrator di dalam vagina nya mulai bergetar. Bahkan Sakura yang baru saja orgasme sudah ikut naik ke atas ranjang dan memainkan klitoris Ino dengan jari nya. Senyum nakal tampak di wajah Sakura saat melihat mata Ino terpejam sambil mendesis nikmat.

Kita tinggalkan para wanita yang tengah memanjakan Ino. Kita kembali ke bawah ranjang di mana disana ada Naruto dan Hinata.

Kedua orang itu tengah mendesah sambil menggeram nikmat karna persetubuhan yang mereka lakukan. Hinata kini berbaring telentang dengan kaki terbuka lebar sementara Naruto, dia berlutut di tengah-tengah paha Hinata yang terbuka sabil menggerakan pinggul nya. Kedua tangan Naruto meremas dengan gemas payudara besar Hinata untuk menambah rangsangan pada wanita yang tengan diri nya setubuhi.

"ssshhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru, ohhh... Lebih cepat lagihh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Uhhhh..." meski tubuh nya sudah terhentak dengan kasar tapi Hinata masih menginginkan Naruto untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Dan tentu saja permintaan Hinata di turuti oleh Naruto dengan senag hati. Lelaki pirang itu semakin cepat dan keras menggenjot Hinata. Suara 'plak' terdengar keras setiap kali selangkangan mereka bertemu.

"ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Yahh... Naru, emhhn... Seperti itu, ohhh... sshhh...Nimat sekali, Ahhh..." desah Hinata sambil tersenyum senang.

"seperti nya kau sudah benar-benar jadi wanita mesum Hinata." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai nya. Dia sangat senang mendengan desahan erotis dari Hinata. Apalagi Hinata mendesahan seperti itu karna ulah nya.

"Ssshhh... Ohhh... Ahhh... Dan siapahh... Yang membuatku seperti inihh..? Itu kau Naruto, uhhh... "

"Hehe.. tapi kau menyukai nya kan?" jawap Naruto dengan senyum menggoda.

"yah.. aku menyukai nya, Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... aku sangat menyukai saat penis mu menembus vaginakuhh... Ohhh... Ssshhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Uhhh..."

Ucapan Hinata membuat naruto semakin bersemangat menggerakan penis nya. Dia merasa denyutan vagina Hinata pada penis nya.

"emmhhnn... Naru ahhh... A-aku hampir sampai, ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

"Aku juga Hinata, uhhh... Kita keluar bersama. Ahhh..."

Gerakan Naruto semakin brutal saat diri nya hampir klimaks, dan itu semakin membuat Hinata terhentak. yah meskipun Hinata menyukai nya, terbukti dengan wajah nya yang tersenyum senang.

" N-naruto, a-aku keluar, kyaahhhhhhhh..."

"Aku juga hinata, Guuhhhhhh..."

Mereka berdua mencapai puncak bersaman. Naruto menekan pinggul nya sambil menyemburkan sermanya, sementara hinata, wajah nya mendongak dengan senyum senang saat klimaks, apalagi di tambah dengan cairan panas yang tengah mengalir memasuki rahim nya, membuat Hinata merasakan orgasme yang lebih nikmat.

Hinata terengah setelah orgasme nya mereda, payudara nya naik turun saat dia mengambil nafas dan itu membuat Naruto semakin gemas untuk meremas nya.

"Kita pindah ke ranjang Hinata." Ajak naruto sambil mencabut penis nya.

Hinata mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto yang ingin membantu nya berdiri.

Melihat Naruto sudah selesai dengan Hinata, Sakura meninggalkan ino dan duduk agak jauh dari Ino. Dia membuka paha nya memperlihatkan vagina nya yang sudah basah pada Naruto.

"Sekarang giliranku merasakan penis mu naru. Ayo aku sudah tidak tahan." Ujar Sakura manja.

"Berikut nya aku." Ujar Kushina setelah melepas kuluman pada payudara Ino.

"Dan aku." Sahut Kaguya.

"aku juga mau lagi, naruto-kun.." kali ini mikoto yang bicara setelah melepaskan payudara Ino dari mulut nya.

" Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ssshhhh... Aku belum Naruto." Meski sedang di masuki vibrator di vagina nya, Ino masih sempat sempat nya bicara begitu.

"Kalian tenang saja aku akan adil. Tapi sekarang biarkan aku memuaskan si pinky ini dulu." Ujar Naruto, dia tersenyum senang melihat Sakura sudah siap.

Naruto naik ke atas ranjang dan mendekati Sakura yang mengangkang. Dia mendekatkan penis nya sampai ujung nya menyentuh vagina Sakura. Hanya tinggal menghentakan pinggul nya, maka penis Naruto akan tenggelam di dalam vagina basah si pinky.

"Kau siap Sakura?"

"yah aku siap. masukan penismu Naruto. Ujar Sakura dengan nada nakal.

Dengan seringai rubah nya Naruto mendorong pinggul nya hingga penis nya tenggepam dalam vagina Sakura.

SLEP!

"Aaahhhh..."

SKIP.

Pagi hari di kediaman Kushina. Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang tengah duduk di meja makan. Mereka Sasuke dan Kiba yang seperti nya baru bangun.

"jadi mereka pulang berempat? Kenapa tidak membangunkan kami?" tanya sasuke.

Di hadapan mereka ada dua wanita cantik yang tidak lain adalah KushinKushinMikoto.

"Karna melihat kalian tidur nyenyak, mereka tidak tega jika membangunkan kalian. Maka dari itu, mereka memilih pulang tanpa kalian." Ujar kushina menjawap. "Lagipula Sakura dan Kaguya membawa mobil sendiri. Jadi mereka mengantar Ino dan Hinata."

"entah kenapa tadi malam aku mengantuk sekali. Tidak biasa nya aku semengantuk itu. Padahal aku sering tidur malam. " Kiba bicara di samping Sasuke. Pemuda pecinta ajing itu merasa tadi malam benar benar mengantuk.

"ya aku juga. Rasanya seperti aku sangat lelah."

Kushina dan mikoto tertawa dalam hati mendengar ucapan dua pemuda di hadapan mereka. Yah wajah saja mereka sangat mengantuk secara, minuman mereka di beri obat tidur.

"em.. mungkin kalian lelah dengan aktifitas di siang hari. Maka nya kalian sangat mengantuk."

"Benar apa kata mikoto. Mungkin memang kalian hanya kelelahan." Tambah kushina.

"hn! mungkin saja." Jawap Sasuke. " Naruto kemana? bibi Kushina." Tanya Sasuke saat tidak melihat sipirang.

"Oh.. Naruto sedang keluar, katanya ada yang ingin dia beli. "

"Beli apa dia pagi-pagi begini?" tanya kiba heran.

"entahlah. Emm apa kalian mau sarapan disini.? Aku sudah membuat makanan. Jika kalian mau akan ku siapkan."

"Terimakasih, bibi Kushina, tapi aku mau pulang, okaa-san pasti marah-marah karna aku tidak memberi kabar."

"Hn! Aku juga mau pulang. Entah kenapa aku masih mengantuk."

" baiklah, hati hati di jalan." Jawap kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Okaa-san mau shoping dengan kushina jadi kau duluan saja Sasuke." Ujar Mikoto sebelum anak nya mengajak diri nya untuk pulang.

Sebenar nya Mikoto hanya berbohong. Dia masih mau di sini karna sebenar nya Naruto dan para wanita nya masih di kamar. Dan Kushina berbohong tentang Naruto yang sedang keluar dan para wanita yang juga sudah pulang.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu kalo begitu. "

Sasuke dan kiba berdiri dari duduk nya. Mereka berjalan keluar untuk pulang ke rumah masing masing. Jika mereka menoleh, mereka akan melihat seringai senang dari Mikoto dan Kushina karna berhasil membohongi mereka berdua.

"berhubung mereka sudah pergi, ayo kita ke kamar naruto." Ujar mikoto setelah Kiba dan Sasuke sudah keluar dari rumah.

"ayo, aku tidak sabar untuk bercinta lagi dengan nya." Jawap Kushina dengan senyum nakal.

Sementara di kamar. tampak Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang sambil menyandarkan tubuh nya di sandaran ranjang. Dia samping kiri dan kanan nya ada Sakura dan Ino yang dia rangkul sambil kedua tangan nya bermain di payudara mereka. Dan di bawah sana, ada Kaguya dan Hinata yang sedang menjilati penis nya.

Mereka semua tidak mengenakan apapun untuk menutupi tubuh mereka sehingga tubuh seksi para wanita menjadi pemandangan indah untuk Naruto.

Suara pintu di buka mengalihkan perharian Naruto, ino dan sakura. Mereka menoleh pada pintu dan melihat Kushina bersama Mikoto yang baru masuk dengan senyum nakal.

"Mereka sudah pulang. Sekarang kita bisa bersenang-senang lagi Naru" ujar Mikoto dengan senyum nakal. Di samping nya, Kushina juga tersenyum nakal, apa lagi saat melihat Hinata dan Kaguya yang tidak memperdulikan kedatangan mereka dan masih asik menjilati penis Naruto.

"hehe.. kalo begitu, kemarilah KusKushinMikoto. Aku akan memuaskan kalian lagi." Jawap naruto senang.

Kushina dan Mikoto melucuti pakaian mereka dan naik ke atas ranjang.

"ayo Naru, kita berpesta lagi" Ucap Mikoto dengan senyum menggoda.

"baiklah, siapa yang mau duluan.?"

"aku!" ujar para wanita bersamaan.

Dan Naruto menyeringai mendengar ucapan kompak dari para harem nya.

TAMAT.

Halo... Ketemu lagi dengan saya.

Lemon ampas. Jadi jangan protes jika kurang hot.

Gak mau ngomong banyak Cuma mau berterimakasih pada para pembaca yang memberi kritik dan saran.

Ok. Sampai jumpa lagi di fic ku yang lain.


End file.
